


Les lettres d'Itachi

by elane



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 60,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elane/pseuds/elane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsunade reçoit un étrange message qui lui promet des informations sur Itachi. Sasuke est aussi convié au rendez vous. Lors de la rencontre, une jeune femme dissimulée derrière un masque d'ANBU remet un paquet de lettres à Sasuke, écrites par Itachi lui-même, qui relatent son entrée dans la division la plus secrète et la plus inorthodoxe de toute l'histoire des ANBUS. Ces lettres dévoileront progressivement l'enchaînement des événements qui ont menés au massacre de son clan.<br/>Parallèlement la jeune femme a un lien direct avec Naruto et son père et va dévoiler à Naruto une part du passé de son père et de Kakashi.<br/>Passé et présent finiront par se mêler pour l'accomplissement d'une mission, la dernière mission d’Itachi…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> C'est une histoire que j'ai publié il y a quelques années sur fanfic-fr, elle est écrite en entier. Et longue! Je publierai donc très régulièrement.  
> Les révélations sur Itachi n'avaient pas encore toutes eu lieues .  
> Alors du suspense, de l'action, de l'humour et peut-être même un brin de romance dans cette histoire.  
> Bonne lecture.

**_Prologue_ **

 

Le rendez-vous est fixé aux aurores dans le pays du riz. Tsunade avait reçu l’étrange invitation quelques jours auparavant et décidé de s’y rendre elle-même malgré l’air horrifié de Shizune et la désapprobation muette de Kakashi. A quoi bon être hokage si l’on craint la moindre sortie, pense-t-elle !

Et il faut bien l’avouer, tout ce qui peut lui permettre de lever le nez de la pile de dossiers qui s’accumule en tours instables autour de son bureau mérite toute son attention. Mais Tsunade a l’intuition que ce message qui la convie à cette rencontre déroutante vaut réellement le déplacement. Premièrement, il présente tous les codes les plus secrets des ANBUS et deuxièmement il promet des informations sur Itachi Uchiha.

Bien entendu, Sasuke, l’air encore plus taciturne qu’à son habitude la suit en silence sans pour autant chercher à dissimuler sa présence. Le message est très précis sur ce point, le jeune déserteur est convié et la moindre trace de violence entre les personnes invitées annulerait toute l’opération.

            A la mort d’Itachi, Tsunade avait eu le fol espoir que Sasuke revienne de lui-même au village. Mais les choses avaient d’une façon inexplicable empirées. Sa présence silencieuse dans son dos la rend plus nerveuse qu’elle ne l’aurait cru. Peut-être avait-elle sous-estimé les risques de cette expédition.

            En se concentrant, elle peut aussi sentir la présence rassurante de Kakashi et de Naruto. Dire qu’ils se croient discrets… La tension entre Naruto et Sasuke est des plus palpables.

Une fois arrivés au point du rendez vous, tous sortent de l’ombre et attendent dans un silence de mort. Naruto retient avec peine ses mots pour Sasuke qui feint superbement d’ignorer qu’il n’est pas seul. Même l’impassible Kakashi dissimule assez mal sa nervosité.

Après de très longues minutes inconfortables, une silhouette se dessine sur le petit chemin qu’ils viennent d’emprunter. Un ANBU, reconnaissable à son masque blanc orné d’une ligne noire, aux cheveux blonds flottants fait son apparition.

\- Je vous remercie d’être venue Tsunade, Sasuke. Quant aux autres, je savais bien qu’une invitation officielle n’était pas réellement nécessaire à votre présence.

Le sourire invisible est présent dans ces simples mots.

-          Tsunade, je souhaite vous donner certains documents pour que vous rétablissiez toute la vérité sur Itachi Uchiha.

Sasuke sursaute comme s’il venait de recevoir une décharge et sa main tremble à la mesure des palpitations de son sharingan.

-          La vérité sur Itachi, reprend lentement Tsunade en cherchant à s’approprier les mots de l’ANBU.

-          Exactement, j’ai d’ailleurs les documents originels qui devraient vous permettre de le faire.

Sasuke s’avance dangereusement de la liasse de papiers. Pour lui, il n’y a aucun doute sur la nature de ces papiers. Ils devaient contenir l’ordre de mission de Danzo ordonnant à Itachi d’éliminer son clan  _pour le bien de Konoha._

-         Pourquoi, demande Sasuke, pourquoi ne le faire que maintenant ? Si j’avais su plutôt, jamais je…

-         C’est sur la demande de ton frère que j’agis ainsi.

Tsunade qui n’a qu’un amour modéré pour la prose des rapports demande :

-          Que contiennent ces rapports exactement ?

-          Je crois qu’il serait plus juste que ce soit Sasuke qui vous en fasse un rapide résumé, Tsunade.

Tous les regards se tournent vers le jeune Uchiha dont les traits tirés sont méconnaissables.

-          Mon frère n’a exterminé mon clan que parce que…

Les mots restent bloqués dans sa gorge  et il sait que la moindre syllabe supplémentaire lui arracherait des sanglots dont il n’a aucune envie de faire démonstration.

-          … sur ordre de Danzo. C’était une mission pour prévenir le coup d’état qu’orchestrait en secret le clan Uchiha,continue d’une voix neutre l’ANBU.

La révélation prostre d’un silence de plomb l’assemblée. Le massacre du clan Uchiha avait été planifié par Danzo lui-même. Voilà donc la raison qui a poussé Sasuke à haïr d’une force nouvelle le village de Konoha, pense Tsunade.

-          Lorsque vous aurez rétabli l’honneur d’Itachi qui n’a jamais fait qu’accomplir les demandes de Konoha qui l’ont forcé à se faire passer pour un tueur sanguinaire et un déserteur auprès de la seule personne qui lui importait plus que Konoha, je souhaiterai retourner au village. Quant à toi, Sasuke, je sais qu’Itachi aurait souhaité que ceci te revienne.

Elle lui tend deux énormes liasses de papiers emplies d’une fine écriture manuscrite. L’écriture d’Itachi. Sasuke les prend d’une main tremblante et prend congé sans un mot, le désir de dévorer ces pages couvertes de l’écriture de son frère lui brûlant les mains. Naruto le regarde partir la mort dans l’âme.

La femme se dirige ensuite vers lui en l’observant avec une attention assez gênante. Elle passe sa main dans ses cheveux avant même qu’il puisse esquisser le moindre mouvement de recul.

-          Tu lui ressembles tellement.

-          Ressembles … à qui ?

La jeune femme éclate de rire devant son air perdu.

-          Naruto. Apparemment tu n’as pas hérité que de son physique mais aussi de son intellect des plus percutants…

-          Hein ?!

Puis elle se tourne brièvement vers Kakashi qui a très bien compris depuis le début l’identité de la personne qui se tient en face de lui. Il l’aurait reconnu entre mille, même après toutes ses années, même dissimulée sous un masque. Il est paralysé par la révélation.

Tsunade lève un œil interrogateur vers la jeune femme.

-          Quand la vérité sera rétablie, je rentrerai au village, dit la jeune femme.

-          Et qu’aurait à gagner le village de votre « retour » ?

      L’ANBU retire son masque laissant apparaître son visage blanc et son regard d’un bleu que connaît si bien  Kakashi. Le même regard que celui de son ancien maître, le même regard que Naruto, ce dont bien sûr Naruto est le seul à ne pas se rendre compte. C’est la sœur de  Minato Namikaze, le quatrième, la petite sœur du père de Naruto qui se tient devant ses yeux.

Tsunade encaisse difficilement la nouvelle. La jeune sœur de l’ancien Hokage que l’on croyait morte depuis des années est sous ses yeux.

-          Yoshiko…

 

 

 

 

Sasuke se cale contre l’écorce du plus grand arbre qu’il ait pu trouver sur son chemin et se plonge dans la lecture des papiers que lui avait laissé son frère.

 

 


	2. Premier Jour

**_Premier jour_ **

 

Aujourd’hui, j’ai assisté à l’une des journées la plus mortifiante que j’ai jamais vécue. A bien y penser, c’est LA journée la plus mortifiante que j’ai vécue. Je viens d’avoir quinze ans aujourd’hui et je viens d’être admis dans la section la plus secrète des ANBU. Cela fait déjà deux ans que je suis capitaine de mon équipe au sein de l’organisation et devant mes états de service des plus exemplaires, j’ai été transféré dans la section la plus secrète des ANBU.

Même en étant capitaine depuis deux ans, je dois avouer que j’ai toujours un peu douté de l’existence même de cette fameuse section. Nombre de légendes, de hauts faits tous plus extravagants les uns que les autres circulent sur leur compte. Ah en croire les rumeurs, Kuro n’est composée que d’ombres furtives, indestructibles et mortellement dangereuses rompues à toutes les basses besognes qui arrachent l’admiration des ANBUS les plus chevronnés.

Lorsque j’ai reçu ma convocation pour la sombre organisation, j’étais aussi incrédule que sceptique. Mais ce que je n’avais pas du tout anticipé, ce fut la réaction démesurée de mon père. Je ne me souviens pas l’avoir jamais vu aussi en colère.

Il déchire mon papier d’assignation et se rend de ce pas, la colère irradiant d’un rouge sang ses pupilles sombres au QG des ANBUS. Aucune de mes protestations ne réussissent à le calmer le moins du monde. Il se tourne vers moi et me scrute avec un calme glacial que dément son regard en feu. Il semble vouloir me dire quelque chose, mais les mots meurent dans ses yeux. Je crois déceler un instant une angoisse sans nom dans ses prunelles rougeoyantes.

-          Je ne t’empêcherai pas de rejoindre cette section si tu souhaites tant t’y joindre, mais j’y mettrai mes conditions et ce n’est nullement soumis à négociation.

Sans voix, je suis mon père au QG qui exige de voir sur le champs le responsable de la section. Il est un Uchiha après tout, l’élite de l’élite et il se sent tout à fait en droit de réclamer cet entretien. J’ai beau essayer de garder toute ma contenance et une attitude des plus impassibles, je suis terriblement gêné par l’esclandre provoqué par mon père. C’est une attitude tellement peu « Uchiha ».

A ma grande surprise et à mon profond mécontentement, une porte s’ouvre et un ANBU, bien dissimulé derrière son masque blanc nous fait entrer dans un bureau.

\- Entrez.

Le ton est des plus glaçants et feignant de dissimuler la honte qui me submerge, je me glisse dans les pas de mon père. Il n’y a qu’un parent pour vous faire redevenir en l’espace d’un instant l’enfant maladroit et hésitant qui réside à jamais dans les coins les plus sombres de tout un chacun. Je suis dans mes petits souliers en entendant mon père débiter sa tirade sur « mon fils est un Uchiha, son existence même est des plus importantes pour le Village et je ne permettrais qu’il joue sa vie dans cette section sans certaines conditions… Blah blah… ».

Malgré ma honte sans cesse croissante devant la tirade, plutôt bien préparée il faut bien lui accorder ça, de mon père je suis aussi curieux qu’effrayé par « les conditions » que veut imposer mon père. J’attends patiemment qu’il s’explique. Que puis-je faire d’autre ?

Le chef de la fameuse section, impassible derrière son masque attend l’exposé de ses fameuses conditions.

-          J’espère que vous comprenez bien que tout « Uchiha » que soit votre fils, il ne pourra bénéficier d’aucun traitement de faveur au sein de Kuro.

-          Je le sais bien…

Le ton résigné de mon père me surprend au plus au point.

-          Je ne souhaite qu’une chose, et j’espère que tu me l’accorderas non pas comme à un père angoissé mais comme à un vieil ami…

Là, j’ai beau avoir des années d’entraînement derrière moi pour dissimuler toute émotion, j’en tombe des nues. « Vieil ami », mon père est un vieil ami du chef de la section la plus secrète de Konoha.

-          Je souhaite qu’il intègre  _son_  équipe. 

Pour la première fois, le chef de Kuro, malgré son masque laisse librement courir son embarras sur tous ses membres.

-          Tu sais bien que  _son_ équipe est déjà au complet depuis deux ans maintenant.

-          Et je sais aussi que c’est la seule équipe qui n’a pas perdu un de ses membres en deux ans.

-          Et c’est pas faute de leur avoir confier des missions terriblement tordues…

Le sourire, invisible derrière le masque, est des plus confondants, à la fois empli d’amusement et d’une dose de fierté.

 

Un souffle lui fait détourner le regard un instant et un nouvel ANBU apparaît dans un voile de fumée aussi fugace que lumineux. Son masque blanc parcouru d’un trait noir gracieux est encadré par une chevelure blonde des plus volatiles. Je suis surpris de voir qu’elle n’est qu’à peine plus âgée que moi. Malgré le masque, je sens qu’elle me scrute avec une grande attention.

Le chef de la section ne dissimule pas sa contrariété devant cette apparition apparemment des plus imprévues :

-          Tu pouvais difficilement mieux tomber, Chance, je te présente la nouvelle recrue de ton équipe…

-          On est déjà au complet, Maître.

Le chef rengaine une réplique cinglante avec difficulté.

-          Vu votre prochaine mission, un sharingan ne sera pas de trop.

-          Malgré tout le respect que je vous dois maître, j’ai pas besoin d’un newbie dans mon équipe.

Un newbie ! Je suis capitaine chez les ANBUs depuis deux ans ! J’ai enchaîné tous les genres de missions possibles. Mon sharingan s’enflamme de rage au fond de mes prunelles. Je sens l’attention de Chance irrésistiblement attirée par mon regard. Je compte bien lui montrer de quoi je suis capable.

-          Fais-lui passer le test, s’il réussit tu n’auras d’autre choix que de le prendre avec toi Chance.

-          Bien maître. J’espère que t’arriveras à suivre Newbie.

-          Itachi, je rétorque le regard flamboyant.

Je vois presque le sourire narquois se dessiner sur le visage de Chance. Comment peut-on être aussi expressif derrière un masque, c’est un mystère.

 

Le résumé de ma journée n’est pas brillant… Je suis envoyé dans une équipe dont tous les membres se connaissent depuis deux ans qui vont me considérer comme un poids mort et certainement me haïr cordialement parce que je suis un nouveau, un Uchiha ou que sais-je. Et apparemment notre première mission ne serait pas de tout repos. Mon entrée dans Kuro commence décidément sous les meilleurs augures.

Je remarque le petit sourire de satisfaction de mon père, il a obtenu ce qu’il souhaitait et il ne fait nul doute dans sa tête que je vais réussir le test de Chance.

Le souvenir de l’air moqueur de Chance ne m’en rend pas autant convaincu…

 

En rentrant je suis accueilli par Sasuke qui me harcèle jusqu’à ce que je craque pour superviser son entraînement avec les kunaï. Il est capable de dépenser une énergie des plus incroyables quand il s’agit de me demander de passer du temps avec lui. Ce qu’il peut être agaçant parfois… Mais d’une étrange façon, ça me vexerait terriblement s’il arrêtait du jour ou lendemain de me réclamer pour un oui pour un non.

 

 


	3. Le test

**Le test**

 

C’est aujourd’hui que je dois subir le fameux test et j’avoue que je n’en mène pas large en ajustant mon masque blanc. Je ne suis sûr que d’une chose, ils ne vont rien m’épargner et ils vont adorer ça. Seuls les frottements réguliers de mon katana qui bouge légèrement dans mon dos à chacun de mes pas me semble rassurant et familier ce matin.

Le rendez-vous est pris dans la forêt qui sert d’entraînement pour les futurs chunins, il semblerait que ce soit un des terrains de jeu favori de ma « peut-être » nouvelle équipe.

J’ai beau chercher au plus loin dans les tréfonds de ma mémoire, je ne me souviens pas avoir jamais autant tremblé pour un test. Il faut bien avouer que j’ai toujours excellé dans tous les examens qu’on m’ait jamais fait passer. Mais d’une certaine façon, je n’ai jamais trouvé un test qui n’évalue mes réelles capacités, je les ai toujours trouvé trop simples. Aujourd’hui, je vais me retrouver face à des gens qui vont chercher mes limites et non m’imposer un de ces tests stéréotypés qui n’avait jamais fait qu’effleurer la surface de ce dont j’étais capable. Je dois bien l’avouer, je suis autant effrayé qu’impatient.

A peine arrivé, je remarque qu’ils sont déjà tous là. Je reconnais Chance à ses cheveux blonds flottant et je détaille d’un air absent les masques de ces trois partenaires.

-        Newbie, enfin. On commençait à croire que tu t’étais perdu.

Bien sûr je suis à l’heure, exactement à l’heure même. Mais je ne peux m’empêcher de sentir les désagréables sourires de connivences de la fameuse équipe sept de Kuro.

-          Je te présente l’équipe. Tout d’abord le premier à avoir rejoint mon équipe, aussi froid que silencieux, Neige.

Ses cheveux d’un blanc immaculé hérissés sur son masque ne laissent aucun doute sur l’identité de Neige qui me salue d’un geste discret de la tête.

-          A ma droite, le Doc. Tu découvriras bien assez tôt que ce n’est pas que pour ses talents de médecin qu’on le surnomme ainsi… Et enfin Flamme qui ne manquera pas de te montrer le bien fondé de son surnom.

-          Bon, on commence quand Chance, j’ai bien envie de me dégourdir les jambes, explose Flamme en commençant à échauffer d’une façon plutôt démonstrative le moindre de ses muscles.

-          Quand tu veux Chef, annone Neige d’un ton des plus désintéressés.

-          Le test habituel Chef, demande le Doc d’un air appliqué.

Chance acquiesce d’un air entendu et sort trois clochettes d’argent de sa poche. Elle en donne une à chacun des membres de son équipe et les laisse pénétrer dans la forêt.

-          L’épreuve est simple Newbie, il y a trois membres de mon équipe et trois clochettes. Tu devras en rapporter deux avant ce soir. Tu peux utiliser toutes les techniques que tu souhaites, il n’y a aucune restriction, ni pour toi, ni pour eux.

Je suis prêt, je n’ai pas besoin de me faire répéter deux fois les consignes et je commence à m’enfoncer d’un pas décidé dans les bois sombres.

 

Lorsque les derniers rayons du soleil froid disparaissent derrière les lourds nuages noirs, j’ai bien deux clochettes qui pendent paresseusement à ma ceinture et jamais je ne m’étais donné autant de peine pour quoi que se soit. J’ai obtenu sans mal celle du Doc, quant à Neige, il ne m’a pas fallu bien longtemps pour comprendre que je n’avais que peu de chance de ne serait-ce qu’approcher le tintement d’argent de ma proie.

Mais pour Flamme ce fut une autre histoire. Le combat s’est révélé des plus acharnés et sans les interventions discrètes de Chance, nous nous serions entretués joyeusement. Chance était plus d’une fois apparue dans un nuage de poussière pour détourner un coup mortel d’un geste désinvolte. Véritable ange gardien, elle suivait chacun de nos gestes avec la plus grande attention et s’assurait avec une incroyable facilité qu’aucune de nos attaques ne soient trop dangereuse ni pour l’un, ni pour l’autre.

Elle maîtrise parfaitement la technique du défunt hokage de téléportation et apparaissait toujours au moment le plus opportun pour détourner un jutsu trop puissant d’un simple revers de la main. C’est une démonstration de puissance que je ne suis pas prêt d’oublier.

A la fin de la journée, nous sommes tous les deux totalement épuisés, incapable de tenir debout une minute de plus. Et c’est Chance elle-même qui prend la clochette de Flamme pour me la donner.

-          Pas mal pour un Newbie, faut avouer…

-          C’est le premier à réussir le test en deux ans, tu veux dire, ajoute le Doc qui apparaît dans son dos.

Neige surgit à son tour et soulève Flamme de son bras droit et m’aide à me relever de son bras gauche.

-          C’est bien ce que je dis, pas mal Newbie. Bienvenue dans l’équipe sept.

Sur ces paroles, elle disparaît dans un souffle avec le Doc dans son sillage qui fait un petit signe avant de s’éclipser. Neige enlève son masque blanc et je peux voir son visage au trois quart mangé par un masque et son bandeau frontal lui barrant l’œil gauche. A bien y réfléchir, avec ou sans masque, cela ne fait pas une grande différence.

A son tour, Flamme ôte son masque, dévoilant un regard aux reflets mordorés qui étincèlent sur son visage hâlé.

\- On va fêter ça Newbie, la tradition veut que tu nous payes un pot pour fêter ça.

Je n’ai pas la force de lui demander quelle tradition puisque apparemment personne n’a réussi le test en deux ans et acquiesce de bonne grâce. Je suis encore terriblement affaibli lorsque nous arrivons dans un petit bar que Flamme doit bien connaître, vu la façon dont le patron nous accueille. Neige ne nous a pas lâché ni l’un ni l’autre. Il se débarrasse de nous tels des paquets encombrants sur l’une des banquettes brune du bar et nous laisse en plan en sortant la plus ridicule des excuses que j’ai jamais entendu. Flamme qui me fait face a l’air des plus pitoyables et je ne dois pas être en meilleur état.

-          Je suppose que tu n’as pas compris le véritable but du test, Newbie.

-          Le véritable but ?

-          Chance voulait juste vérifier ton style de combat et la fluidité de tes mouvements en conditions réelles. Elle voulait s’assurer qu’elle pouvait se glisser dans tous tes pas, dans chacune de tes attaques et tes esquives pour pouvoir te sauver la mise à tout moment.

-          Je n’ai pas besoin d’un chaperon mais d’un chef, dis-je un peu vexé.

Flamme affiche un sourire des plus étranges.

-          Pour Chance, la mission est toujours des plus importantes, bien sûr. Mais la survie des membres de son équipe l’est encore plus. Elle ne prendrait jamais quelqu’un dont elle ne puisse pas anticiper sa façon de répondre aux attaques, ses mouvements. Tu as dû faire l’affaire.

-          Je ne pensais pas être aussi transparent, c’est un peu vexant.

-          Ça l’a été pour chacun de nous si ça peut te consoler !

-          Sa technique de déplacement, c’est la technique de l’ancien hokage ?

-          Aucun doute, et crois-moi, non seulement elle la maîtrise à la perfection, mais c’est aussi loin d’être sa meilleure technique.

-          Chance était une élève de l’ancien Hokage ?

-          C’est possible mais je n’en suis pas sûr. A vrai dire le seul de l’équipe qui connaît deux trois choses sur Chance est aussi le moins bavard de nous trois.

-          Neige ?

-          Oui, il a été l’élève du Yondaïme et ils se connaissaient avant Kuro, j’en mettrais ma main à couper. Et… c’est le seul à jamais avoir vu son visage.

Je suis surpris par l’admiration qui se dégage de Flamme lorsqu’il parle de son capitaine et je suis encore plus stupéfait par le fait qu’en deux ans il en connaisse si peu sur elle.

-          D’un autre côté, je ne suis pas sûr qu’on puisse dire que quiconque n’ait jamais vraiment vu le visage de Neige.

Flamme ne peut s’empêcher de sourire en repensant au visage à peine visible de Neige derrière son masque.

-          A vrai dire, je n’en sais pas beaucoup plus sur notre capitaine que sur Neige. Une des choses dont je suis sûr, c’est qu’il a refusé de nombreuses fois la possibilité de diriger lui-même son équipe d’ANBUS et qu’il partage les mêmes idées que Chance sur la façon de diriger une équipe.

 


	4. La proposition

**_La proposition_ **

 

Naruto se sent des plus désemparés après leur rencontre avec la jeune femme. Les révélations sur le frère de Sasuke l’ont rendu sans voix. Est-ce réel ? Itachi n’aurait-il fait qu’exécuter les ordres de Danzo.

Si tout cela est vrai, il se dit qu’il peut comprendre le comportement de Sasuke, le comprendre mais pas l’excuser. Et il se demande encore s’il doit se sentir insulté ou flatté des mots qu’elle lui avait soufflés. Mais une chose était sûre, Kakashi l’avait reconnu et il espère bien lui arracher quelques renseignements. Il n’a aucun mal à le trouver, non loin de là, dans un des bars qu’il avait l’habitude de fréquenter après une mission particulièrement difficile. Mais il n’est pas seul.

La jeune femme est là aussi. Il détaille avec surprise le teint blanc, les yeux bleus et les cheveux blonds de la jeune femme. Elle devait avoir l’âge de Kakashi et il se dégage une énergie violente mais parfaitement contenue de tout son être. C’est une personne à prendre au sérieux,

Kakashi n’est pas vraiment surpris de sa présence et l’invite à s’asseoir. Après un coup d’œil rapide vers la jeune femme, il décide de faire les présentations :

- Naruto, je te présente Namikaze Yoshiko, mon ancien capitaine lorsque j’étais ANBU dans la section Kuro, la petite sœur de mon sensei…

Namikaze, la sœur du Yondaïme, c’est maintenant tellement évident, elle possède les mêmes cheveux, le même regard.

\- … et, continue la jeune femme, ça ne te saute toujours pas aux yeux, en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

Elle se pose à quelques centimètres de ses yeux, il est totalement hypnotisé par ses yeux d’azur et ne se rend absolument pas compte qu’il lui renvoie le même regard.

\- Je suis la petite sœur de ton père, Naruto.

S’il n’était pas bien assis sur sa chaise, Naruto serait tombé de haut. La sœur de son père, la sœur du Yondaïme. Son père était le… Mais maintenant l’évidence lui saute aux yeux, ils avaient les mêmes yeux, les mêmes cheveux.

-          Mon père était…

-         Tu lui ressembles tellement, Naruto. C’était sur ses ordres que l’on t’a toujours caché qui étaient tes vrais parents. A la mort de Minato, j’étais ANBU et on m’a interdit de ne serait-ce que t’approcher. Je suis restée dans ton ombre pendant des années avant d’être envoyée en mission d’infiltration au pays du sable. Puis, j’ai demandé à Kakashi de prendre le relais afin de pouvoir veiller sur toi.

-          Maître Kakashi, pourquoi ne m’avoir jamais rien dit ?

-          Je n’avais pas le choix Naruto. Mais Yoshiko, ça fait des années que je te croyais morte, pourquoi être réapparue ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

Pourquoi n’avoir jamais fait signe de vie ? La question n’est pas formulée, mais Naruto peut la lire dans l’œil de son sensei.

-          J’ai mes raisons Kakashi, et je ne peux encore en parler. Mais Naruto, je souhaitais te demander quelque chose. Je comprendrais si tu refuses, mais… J’aimerai t’accueillir chez moi dans l’ancienne maison familiale. Elle n’est pas bien grande et plutôt délabrée, mais avec deux trois travaux, tout sera comme avant. Cette maison nous revient de droit à toi comme à moi. En plus, il y a encore dans les placards de nombreux souvenirs, de nombreuses photos de tes parents, de moi, de Kakashi aussi !

-          Quoi ?!

Naruto se met à réfléchir furieusement. La maison « familiale », ce simple mot revêt une foule d’émotions et de sensations qu’il n’a jamais osé espérer ressentir. Depuis toujours, il a vécu seul et si sa solitude était devenu un mode de vie contraignant mais il n’en connaissait pas d’autre.

-          Je ne sais pas quoi dire, je…

-          Ne t’inquiètes pas Naruto, je ne te demande pas de réponse tout de suite, je suis consciente que tu dois encaisser beaucoup de choses avant  même d’y réfléchir. Mais si ça te tente de faire un tour à la maison, histoire de voir l’endroit où l’on vivait avec ton père, ta mère et Kakashi qui a longtemps été habitant honoraire de la maison, n’hésite pas à demander…

-          Quand mon père est mort, Maître Minakaze  m’a installé de force dans la chambre d’amis pendant plusieurs semaines.

-          J’avais l’impression d’avoir un nouveau frère, sourit Yoshiko, toujours en train de quémander de l’aide pour maîtriser tel ou tel jutsu.

-          J’ai du mal à vous imaginer assidu dans quoi que ce soit à part…

La lecture des livres de l’ermite pervers… Mais les éclairs qui sortent littéralement des yeux de Kakashi l’empêchent de finir sa phrase.

-          Donnes-moi ta réponse quand tu le souhaites, Naruto, dit Yoshiko, je souhaite connaître le fils de mon frère, mais je ne veux pas te forcer la main.

Elle disparaît sur ces mots laissant Naruto et Kakashi seuls.

-          Au moins, elle n’a pas perdue cette petite manie de quitter la scène avec un certain brio, soupire Kakashi.

-          Elle était votre capitaine, dit Naruto, j’ai du mal à vous voir sous les ordres de n’importe qui Maître.

-          Oh, mais c’était loin d’être « n’importe qui ». C’était, au même titre que ton père, le meilleur capitaine d’équipe que j’ai jamais vu. On l’aurait suivi jusqu’aux enfers si elle nous l’avait demandé.

-          Quel est le lien entre elle et Itachi, pourquoi tient-elle à rétablir la vérité sur lui ?

-          Itachi était un des membres de l’équipe sept, de son équipe, de notre équipe.

Naruto assimile toutes ces informations avec un visage des plus marqués. Ce matin, j’étais Naruto pense-t-il, juste Naruto et je viens d’apprendre que je suis le fils du quatrième, que j’ai une tante que tout le monde croyait morte qui se trouve être l’ancien capitaine d’Itachi Uchiha et de Maître Kakashi.

La situation est des plus surréalistes mais il sait qu’il ne lui faudrait que peu de temps pour prendre sa décision. Il est impatient d’apprendre tout ce qu’il pourrait sur son père, sa mère. Et si en plus il pourrait peut-être apprendre deux trois choses sur son Maître.

Kakashi avec un petit sourire en coin se fait le spectateur de toutes ces réflexions internes. Finalement cela doit être un trait de famille de ne pouvoir dissimuler aucune émotion. Il se souvient avec nostalgie que malgré son masque d’ANBU, il avait toujours pu lire en Yoshiko comme dans un livre ouvert. Son ancien Maître n’était pas meilleur dans l’exercice de camouflage non plus.

 

 


	5. Débuts ifficiles

**Débuts difficiles**

 

Aujourd’hui je dois me rendre au QG faire un rapide rapport sur le test que j’ai subi avant d’intégrer officiellement l’équipe sept. À peine après avoir fait un pas dans l’austère bâtiment aux murs gris, j’aperçois Chance qui fulmine en tenant un papier dont le sceau est brisé. Je m’écarte discrètement pour la laisser entrer dans le bureau où je m’apprêtais à pénétrer pour faire mon rapport. Il semblerait que mon nouveau chef ait un rapport des plus conflictuels avec tout ce qui ressemble de prés ou de loin à un lien hiérarchique. Un comble pour un ANBU.

La porte valse dans un souffle et Chance impose toute sa présence dans l’exigu de la pièce, je suis presque cloué sur place. Elle brandit le parchemin, un ordre de mission, comme une offense avant d’exploser :

-          J’espère que c’est une blague !

Le chef de la division est d’un calme olympien, il semble avoir l’habitude de ses intrusions dans son bureau.

\- Absolument pas Chance, c’est la nouvelle mission de l’équipe sept.

\- Ça ne s’appelle pas une mission, c’est du suicide ! Il faudrait au moins trois équipes pour accomplir un tel exploit.

\- Je croyais que l’équipe sept valait à elle seule toutes les équipes de Kuro.

\- Vous foutez pas de moi, c’est impossible sans…

\- Sans des pertes, je sais.

\- Quel intérêt de ne mettre qu’une équipe sur une telle mission alors que nous ne sommes plus en période de guerre. On pourrait aisément mettre l’équipe du monstre vert sur le coup. Il serait des plus ravis à l’idée d’être côte à côte avec Neige.

\- Monstre vert !

L’attitude du chef de la division est des plus divisées. Il semble partagé entre une sincère admiration pour la capacité de Chance à donner à tous des surnoms aussi ridicules que terriblement justes et l’irritation de la voir ainsi bafouer les règles, sans parler du respect, des ANBUs. A bien y réfléchir, je crois que Newbie n’est pas si atroce que cela, je n’ai pas trop envie de savoir de quel surnom horrible elle pourrait m’affubler.

Chance se calme aussi brusquement qu’elle a explosé et jette un œil à travers la fenêtre :

-          C’est un ordre de Danzo, je suppose.

-          Et on ne peut rien y faire.

-          On peut au moins empêcher Newbie de participer à cette première mission.

-          Impossible, Danzo a déjà approuvé son transfert. De plus si vous êtes déjà en sous effectif, il serait surprenant de vouloir mettre un membre de l’équipe à l’écart.

C’est à mon tour de ressentir la colère, elle me considère comme un poids mort et non comme un atout dans cette mission. Je serai lui prouver qu’elle à tord. Elle se tourne enfin vers moi, visiblement elle a complètement oublié ma présence. Elle a l’air des plus contrariés :

-          Newbie, rendez-vous demain aux aurores à la porte est. S’il y a des gens auxquels tu tiens, je te conseillerai vivement de passer un peu de temps avec eux…

Elle remarque enfin que je me sens insulté d’être pris comme une gêne dans cette équipe. Elle est véritablement surprise, c’est un comble.

\- Je saurais vous prouver que je sais me rendre utile dans cette mission.

Je n’ai quand même pas attendu d’être dans cette équipe pour savoir qu’être ninja c’est mettre sa vie en jeu pour accomplir une mission !

-          Ne te méprends pas Newbie, Je sais aussi bien que toi que certaines missions nécessitent parfois des sacrifices. Mais les sacrifices inutiles constituent l’aberration la plus grande que je puisse concevoir. Et je ne mets pas en doute tes compétences, comme tu sembles le penser, tu m’as déjà prouvé que tu étais digne de faire partie de mon équipe. Si je doute d’une chose, c’est de moi. Je doute de pouvoir vous ramener tous sains et saufs.

Là je suis soufflé en la regardant disparaître. Je me suis toujours targué d’être le plus impassible possible et voilà que je laisse transparaître mes émotions d’une façon aussi ostensible !

-          Le prend pas mal Newbie, dit-il en savourant avec un certain intérêt les sonorités de mon surnom. Elle fait cet effet à tout le monde, soupire le chef de division d’un air blasé. Elle fait ressortir les émotions enfouies du plus chevronné des ninjas comme du quidam lambda qu’elle croisera dans la rue en sortant. Je ne sais vraiment pas si c’est une sorte de don ou de malédiction.

 

De retour au clan je suis tellement perdu dans mes réflexions que je ne me rends presque pas compte de la présence de Shisui qui m’observe d’un œil mauvais. J’ôte mon masque d’ANBU pour affronter son regard. Depuis mon entrée chez les ANBU Shisui, de la même façon que la grande majorité de mon clan, me font régulièrement sentir leur désapprobation. Un sentiment de ressentiment profond et effrayant est en train de grandir au sein du clan Uchiha dont j’ai du mal à comprendre les causes premières. Ce malaise grandissant commence à teinter d’une atmosphère sombre et malsaine le clan Uchiha tout entier.

A deux pas de la maison, je manque de me faire surprendre par mon petit frère qui aimerait bien me faire sursauter, caché malicieusement derrière un arbre.

\- Aujourd’hui j’ai toute la journée, petit frère. Je crois qu’il y a une chose ou deux que tu voulais me montrer…

Des flammes consument littéralement le regard de Sasuke. Il veut tout me montrer, son entraînement avec les shuriken, sa maîtrise des sorts du feu, il veut des conseils sur la technique de clonage qu’il voudrait déjà avoir maîtrisé.

Je souris, c’est comme s’il cherchait désespérément mon approbation, mon regard. Il aurait pu me haïr car il est condamné à vivre sa vie dans mon ombre, à suivre les pas d’un soit disant génie et à ne jamais atteindre les limites que je lui ai bien involontairement placées si haut.

Je me laisse entraîner de bon cœur dans toutes les pérégrinations de mon petit frère en repensant au conseil de Chance.

_S’il y a des gens auxquels tu tiens, je te conseillerai vivement de passer un peu de temps avec eux…_

 


	6. Un allier inattendu

**_Un allié inattendu_ **

 

Sasuke détache ses yeux pour la première fois des feuillets remplis de l’écriture fine de son grand frère. Son cœur bat à tout rompre et il prend une longue inspiration. Il s’est tellement immergé dans ses premières pages qu’il avait du oublier une ou deux respirations. Il n’a qu’à fermer les yeux pour se rappeler cette longue après midi passée avec son frère. Pendant des années, il a occulté tous ses moments où son frère avait eu un peu de temps à lui accorder. Il les a enfouis sous un voile de haine si opaque qu’ils semblent presque plus appartenir à l’histoire qui se déroule devant ses yeux plus qu’à la sienne.

Depuis combien de temps est-il perché sur cet arbre gigantesque ? Il n’aurait su le dire, mais le soleil commence à décliner et il va devoir se trouver un endroit pour continuer à se plonger dans la tête de son grand frère, une lecture incroyablement déroutante et intrigante.

De plus, s’il a eu ne serait-ce qu’un léger doute, le test des clochettes est des plus éloquents sur la véritable identité de Neige. Il a hâte de découvrir quelle était la première mission de son frère au sein  _de l’équipe sept_.

 

 

**_Première mission_ **

 

Vu comment s’est déroulé mon premier contact avec l’équipe sept, j’ai décidé de venir bien avant l’aurore à mon rendez vous. Et bien sûr, je suis en train de les attendre. C’est Chance qui arrive en premier suivi de Flamme, du Doc et enfin bon dernier, ce qui à l’air d’être la norme au regard de l’air impatient et blasé de ses coéquipiers, Neige.

Chance a l’air préoccupé et tout d’un coup je réalise que je suis le seul à avoir assisté à la petite scène dans le bureau du chef. Elle se tourne vers moi en insistant une fraction de seconde de plus que nécessaire, je comprends qu’il vaut mieux que je me taise sur ce que j’ai entendu dans le bureau du chef. De toute façon, je ne suis pas vraiment du genre bavard.

Chance fait un signe et l’équipe suit la marche décidée de leur capitaine. Le premier à commencer à se poser des questions est étonnamment le moins loquace du groupe :

\- Chance, je sais que je ne suis pas toujours des plus attentifs, mais je ne crois pas avoir entendu le but de notre mission.

\- On parlera de tout ça ce soir.

Le ton est glacial. Neige a l’air vaguement contrarié, ce qui pour lui semble être une débauche inhabituelle et ostentatoire de sentiments et continue tout de même sans un mot à suivre l’allure soutenue. Flamme sur ma droite est lui aussi nerveux et le Doc ne quitte pas Chance des yeux l’air intrigué. La journée de marche se déroule dans un silence des plus inconfortables.

Neige s’approche subrepticement de moi l’air de rien.

-          Le regard que t’as lancé Chance juste avant de partir ne m’a pas échappé. Pour une raison que j’ignore tu sembles au courant du contenu de la mission. Je ne te demanderai pas de quoi il retourne mais je donnerai cher pour savoir pourquoi elle ne nous a encore rien dit.

-          Vous vous trompez, je ne connais pas le but de cette mission, répondis-je, mais je pense que vous savez comme moi pourquoi elle n’a encore rien dit. Ce que vous souhaitez réellement savoir c’est pourquoi j’aurai pris connaissance d’éléments dont vous ne savez rien.

Touché. Je n’ai pas besoin de voir l’unique œil visible de Neige dissimulé derrière son masque pour savoir que j’ai raison. Je décide d’être magnanime et de mettre fin aux tourments de Neige. C’est tout de même mon équipier.

-          En allant faire mon rapport hier au chef, j’ai croisé -si on peut dire croisé pensais-je intérieurement- notre capitaine en train de fulminer contre cet ordre de mission qui lui semblait irréalisable pour une équipe seule.

Il n’est pas le seul à enregistrer en silence l’information, Flamme et le Doc n’ont pas perdu une miette de notre conversation. Le soir même, nous nous trouvons à l’orée de la frontière entre le pays de l’Herbe et Konoha. La première journée de notre périple s’achève et nous avons rejoins notre point de chute. Nous allons camper ici, à « l’endroit habituel ». Chance est encore silencieuse sur les détails de la mission. Mais elle a changé d’attitude. Elle  semble attendre quelque chose et je suis sûr qu’un petit sourire satisfait se dessine sur son visage.

L’attente n’a pas été si longue et dans un tourbillon des plus énergiques apparaît une bruyante tornade affichant le plus large des sourires emplis de plus de dents qu’un humain ne peut en contenir et une tunique verte absolument ridicule.

-          Yo ! Bien le bonsoir oh mes chers anciens coéquipiers de l’équipe sept…

Pour être honnête, je serai incapable de retranscrire la prose emphatique de l’homme qui a déboulé devant nos yeux. Je me souviens seulement de l’expression que j’ai entendu dans le bureau du chef de la division, de ses mots que Chance prononce à nouveau et qui met fin d’une façon des plus brusques au discours extravagant de l’homme :

-          Monstre vert ! J’ai cru que tu n’arriverais jamais.

Pendant un instant, « monstre vert » baisse la tête comme abattu par les mots de Chance. Mais c’était sans compter sur l’énergie et la volonté inépuisable de cet homme qui se reprend incroyablement vite.

-          Chance ! Je suis capitaine de la division Kuro comme toi maintenant, tu pourrais m’épargner ce surnom ridicule…

A sa décharge, il faut bien avouer que ce surnom aussi ridicule soit-il lui allait comme un gant. Mais il faut lui accorder un certain crédit, s’il nous suivait depuis le Village, personne à part Chance n’avait réussit à détecter sa présence. Le plus surpris est Neige et je crois même que je décèle en lui une once de désespoir amusé.

\- C’est le chef qui t’a envoyé de façon non officielle je suppose? Il t’a mis au courant dans quoi tu mettais les pieds j’espère, je comprendrais si…

\- Je sais tout et j’accepte les risques.

Malgré toutes les extravagances du personnage il est devenu l’espace d’un instant mortellement sérieux. Monstre vert n’est pas une personne à prendre à la légère.

\- Mais je ne pouvais pas prendre mon équipe avec moi, c’était une chose que je ne pouvais leur demander.

\- Je n’en attendais pas moins de toi, Vert. Ta présence parmi nous est des plus bienvenues.

Monstre vert tique une seconde puis a l’air satisfait de son nouveau surnom.

\- Bien, maintenant que nous sommes au complet, je vais pouvoir vous expliquer notre mission.

 


	7. Le plan

**Le plan**  
  
Tous se rassemblent le plus naturellement du monde autour de Chance, même Vert reprend si facilement et humblement sa place de simple membre de l’équipe sept. Il se dégage une sorte de ferveur envers Chance qui est presque enivrante et dans laquelle je me fonds bien volontiers en prenant place à mon tour.  
\- Notre mission est d’enlever cette jeune femme et de la ramener vivante au Village.  
Chance tend une photo de leur cible qui doit avoir une vingtaine d’années et un regard effrayé. Une seconde je me demande ce qu’a bien pu faire cette jeune femme pour être au centre de notre mission. Mais je me reprends vite, un ninja ne se préoccupe pas de ce genre de détails, seule la mission est importante.  
\- Ce serait simple si elle n’était pas étroitement gardée par une bonne dizaine de ninjas. La majorité d’entre eux ne sont que des genins peu dangereux mais il y a parmi eux trois junins des plus sérieux : les frères Kara et le Fauve. La jeune fille se trouve dans un abri perdu dans les montagnes du pays de la Terre dont nos renseignements ont réussis à trouver la localisation. Dans deux jours, ils se mettront en marche pour la Vallée des trois lacs, c’est là que nous interviendrons. Doc, tu nous feras un petit tour de passe-passe dont tu as le secret pour séparer ces trois là que nous prendrons en chasse pour récupérer notre proie.  
Chance présente une première image où se dresse une véritable montagne aux cheveux noirs et au regard encore plus sombre.  
\- Voici Saul, le plus petit des frères Kara…  
Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir voir son grand frère. Chance fait un petit signe au Doc qui s’approche avec la plus grande attention de la photo :  
\- Saul Kara, Junin du pays de la Terre, spécialiste du Taïjustsu et presque incapable de sortir une seule technique qui demanderait un minimum de concentration. Il n’a rien d’un fin stratège vous l’aurez deviné, mais il a une force brute et une résistance qui dépasse l’entendement. Deux de nos équipes l’ont rencontré au cours de missions de routine et à chaque fois, ils ont du rebrousser chemin sous peine d’être anéantis. Et il était seul les deux fois.  
Je suis impressionné, le Doc a pris connaissance de ces photos en même temps que nous et pourtant il en connaît certainement autant que beaucoup d’experts des renseignements sur Saul Kara. Chance sort une seconde photo. Et dire que je trouve le premier énorme. Le colosse n’a de commun avec son frère que son imposante stature. Son teint pâle et ses cheveux blonds mettent en valeur l’intelligence malsaine de son regard clair.  
\- Nate Kara, Jounin du pays de la Terre est, comment dire, la version perfectionnée de son petit frère. Plus grand, plus fort et plus intelligent, bon c’est pas vraiment difficile pour cette partie, mais il est redoutable et maîtrise aussi bien Taïjutsu que les Ninjutsus les plus complexes. Il n’a jamais connu la défaite et contrairement à son frère il sait très bien tirer parti de tout ce qui lui tombe sous la main.  
Le Doc se penche sur la troisième photo avec un intérêt mêlé de crainte :  
\- Le troisième larron est des plus sérieux, à vrai dire on ne connaît rien de lui car jamais personne n’est ressorti vivant d’un de ses combats. Je ne connais même pas son véritable nom…  
\- Bien, reprend Chance visiblement satisfaite de la prestation du Doc. Nous allons nous organiser en trois groupes et quand on les aura séparé tous les trois, Vert et Flamme, vous vous occuperez du petit frère, Neige et le Doc du grand frère, Newbie et moi on s’occupe de notre illustre inconnu. On utilisera la technique habituelle pour rester en contact.  
La technique habituelle, bien sûr… Mais Chance ne m’oublie pas comme je le pense au premier abord et me fais signe de tendre le bras. Le Doc m’agrippe sans ménagement et trace du doigt un signe sur mon poignet puis chacun des membres de l’équipe tendent leur bras à leur tour.  
\- Ce signe, explique-t-il en adoptant le ton utilisé par le professeur envers un élève particulièrement lent, est une spécialité maison. Il nous permettra de rester en contact les uns avec les autres en permanence. Il permet d’avoir trois types de contacts possibles avec cette marque que l’on peut activer par simple contact de la main. Une pression unique sur le signe déclenche le premier niveau qui permet de parler, deux pressions activent le second niveau qui permet de voir à travers les yeux de la personne…  
Il faut avouer que si on n’est plus en état de parler, cela permet d’être localisé plus facilement…  
\- et enfin une troisième pression déclenche le dernier niveau qui permet d’évaluer la condition physique dans laquelle se trouve la personne avec qui vous êtes en contact.  
Un atout des plus intéressants en situation de combat pour mesurer la capacité de combat de ses partenaires. Ce sort est décidément Je commence à cerner de mieux en mieux le rôle du Doc dans cette équipe, il n’est peut être pas un combattant acharné mais il est un atout précieux, surtout s’il est capable de séparer ces trois monstres aussi simplement qu’il a l’air de pouvoir le dire. En tout cas personne ne semble mettre en doute ses capacités.  
Du coup, je me retrouve à faire équipe avec notre chef face à un adversaire dont on ne sait rien. Intéressant, mortellement intéressant. Je comprends son choix, mon sharingan sera un atout précieux pour dévoiler ses techniques et ses faiblesses. Je mesure aussi l’aide précieuse de Vert, sans lui, cette mission aurait été absolument irréaliste. Mais même avec l’appui d’un deuxième capitaine de Kuro…  
\- Je vous rappelle que la mission, ce n’est pas élimer ces trois junins mais récupérer la jeune femme vivante. Le premier qui met la main sur elle avertit les autres et on met les voiles dès que possible… Pas de zèle déplacé, elle tourne légèrement la tête vers Vert et Flamme, la mission avant tout.  
Tous acquiescent visiblement habitués à ce dernier conseil.  
  
Le matin du troisième jour, la petite cabane où se terre la jeune femme et toute sa clique se dresse sous nos yeux. Je sens l’adrénaline couler à flot dans mes veines. D’un geste machinal, j’effleure la marque que m’a apposée le Doc, ce lien tangible avec chaque membre de ma nouvelle équipe. Je n’ai pas besoin de presser le signe pour sentir la puissance et la détermination de mes équipiers qui se dégagent comme une onde furieuse à la vue de ce simple abri.  
C’est ma première mission au sein de l’équipe sept et je compte bien faire en sorte que ce ne soit pas la dernière.

 


	8. Huit

**_Première mission_ **

 

Les groupes formés par Chance sont déjà en place et le Doc est déjà en train de préparer son jutsu qui a l’air particulièrement complexe. Chance me fait signe de la suivre.

-         Newbie, faut qu’on parle. J’ai un plan.

-         Je m’en doutais un peu chef…

-        On ne sait rien de ce Félin, mais je ne pense pas m’avancer en disant qu’il tient certainement plus du lion que du chat. Je crois aussi qu’il ne se laissera pas autant abuser par le sort du Doc que nous le souhaiterions et qu’il ne lâchera pas notre cible de vue. Je vais occuper notre charmant matou pendant que toi tu viseras la fille. Si tout marche pour le mieux et que tu arrives à la récupérer avant qu’il ne nous mette des bâtons dans les roues, tu fonces vers le village, tu préviens les autres et vous filez le plus vite possible. Mais d’un autre côté, je ne crois pas que tout se passera aussi bien. Non, je ne crois pas. Alors le plan B est le suivant. Je monte en première ligne pendant que tu restes camouflé et attentif. Il serait dommage de gâcher nos précieux atouts.

J’enlève mon masque d’ANBU en dévoilant mes yeux rougeoyants. Je me suis promis que je lui montrerai que je serai utile à l’équipe. C’est bien la première fois que j’ai tant le besoin de sentir l’approbation de quelqu’un. Mes mains tremblent un peu mais ce n’est pas la peur qui afflue dans mes veines…

-          Bien, je vois que tu es prêt Newbie, ça tombe bien car le spectacle ne fait que commencer.

La troupe de ninjas sort lentement de l’abri, d’un seul coup d’œil je reconnais sans peine les deux frères et le Fauve. Comme Chance l’a deviné notre cible est à deux pas derrière le félin. La jeune femme jette des regards désespérés dans tous les sens et est visiblement entraînée de force. Le jutsu du Doc est en train de s’achever et dans un dernier geste, il frappe le sol de sa main gauche en murmurant :

\- Labyrinthe des brumes.

Une fumée d’une opacité miroitante s’élève de la Terre avec une vélocité étonnante. Les hommes qui sortent de la cabane n’en semblent pas du tout conscient et commencent à prendre des chemins différents. Le Doc fait un signe à Chance lui indiquant que le moment est venu. Sous mes yeux elle disparaît dans un flash lumineux et les corps des soldats s’effondrent un à un à une vitesse presque trop grande pour mon sharingan. La technique du quatrième dont j’ai si souvent entendu parler sans jamais avoir eu le privilège de la voir m’est offerte sous sa plus pure expression.

J’ai à peine le temps de me remettre d’une telle démonstration qu’elle réapparaît dans un souffle pour observer les trois junins prendre trois chemins avec une indifférence qui en dit long sur l’efficacité du jutsu du Doc. Déjà Vert et Flamme commencent à prendre un chemin séparé. Neige et le Doc se préparent à leur tour. Je les regarde partir et bien que je ne les connaisse qu’à peine, je souhaite sincèrement avoir une chancede les revoir… Une  _chance_ , c’est le mot juste.

 

Chance se met en route et je lui emboîte le pas sans un bruit. L’homme que nous suivons commence déjà à se douter de quelque chose et la jeune femme est bien avec lui. Nous pressons le pas pour profiter des derniers effets de la technique du Doc. Le Fauve s’arrête à l’orée d’une forêt de résineux et prend brusquement la jeune femme par le bras.

\- Plan A Newbie.

Chance se matérialise dans le dos du junin prête à frapper. Mais le Fauve ne se laisse pas avoir aussi facilement, il se retourne dans un souffle et anticipe le coup d’une seule main. Même pour mon regard, les coups qui suivent sont d’une rapidité telle que j’ai du mal ne serait-ce qu’à suivre leurs mouvements. Soudain, il tourne la tête vers moi, il m’a repéré. Mon sang se fige et à la vitesse de l’éclair il apparaît devant mes yeux. Je n’ai même pas le temps de parer le coup qu’il s’apprête à me donner. Mais le coup ne vient pas. Chance me pousse sur le côté d’un geste violent. Elle semble à peine essoufflée mais du sang macule sa tunique et son masque porte des traces de kunaï sur toute sa longueur. Le fauve dissimule notre cible grâce à une technique qui ne se dissiperait que sur son ordre.

-          Je crois que ceci enterre définitivement le plan A Newbie. Garde les yeux bien ouverts, je crois que ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir.

-          Il est aussi rapide que vous…

-          J’ai cru remarquer… Il faut que tu trouves son point faible, Newbie et vite, je ne peux pas le tenir à distance trop longtemps.

-          Comptez sur moi, ça ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps.

-          Vaudrait mieux, Newbie, vaudrait mieux.

En tout cas, la partie camouflage est déjà à oublier, le Fauve est déjà prêt pour l’offensive et il ne m’a pas oublié. J’esquive sans problème un rangée de kunaï qui s’enfonce profondément dans les arbres derrière moi. Je riposte à mon tour, mais sans succès. Chance profite du fait qu’il a toute son attention tournée vers moi pour surgir dans son dos et lui planter son sabre dans la colonne vertébrale qui à notre grande surprise le traverse sans dommage. Il attrape la lame à deux mains et la tire d’un coup sec qui déstabilise Chance qui tombe à terre. A mon tour, je bondis un plantant un kunaï qui le transperce. Curieusement, il me sourit et s’avance vers moi. En une seconde, je comprends et j’en ai la douloureuse confirmation en encaissant un direct du droit qui m’envoie valser contre un arbre.

Chance est déjà là m’aidant à me relever :

-        La situation devient critique…

-         Il ne se solidifie que lorsqu’il porte un coup. Le reste du temps aucune attaque ne peut l’atteindre. Le taïjutsu ne vaut rien contre un adversaire que l’on ne peut frapper.

-         Au contraire.

Chance fait apparaître une dizaine de clones.

-          Il faut le combattre à deux alors et que j’arrive à lui porter un coup au moment où il frappera un de mes clones.

Je m’apprête à mon tour à faire une bonne dizaine de clones mais Chance arrête mes signes d’un geste.

\- Non Newbie, j’ai besoin de tes yeux pas de tes clones, dit-elle en dévoilant le signe que m’a imposé le Doc. Pendant que je me mêle à mes clones, tu te mets à l’abri et tu regardes à travers mes yeux pour me dire exactement quand porter un coup.

Je suis les ordres et je me dissimule derrière un genjustsu des plus puissants et je presse une première fois la marque sur mon poignet.

\- Encore une fois Newbie.

Je l’entends aussi bien que si elle était à deux pas de moi et appuie une nouvelle fois. Une décharge violente me traverse et me force à fermer les yeux. En les rouvrant, je ne vois plus à travers mes yeux mais ceux de Chance. Du sang fait rougeoyer ma nouvelle vision palpitante et mes mains sont ensanglantées. Ma tunique d’ANBU est totalement lacérée et mes jambes sont tellement meurtries que mon pantalon est poisseux d’un liquide rouge sombre. Mes flux de chakra sont totalement chaotiques et mes mains tremblent. D’un coup d’œil je constate avec effroi que le Fauve n’a pas la moindre égratignure. J’assiste au combat désespéré que livre Chance contre cet homme. Elle ne le quitte pas des yeux et je me concentre sur lui de toutes mes forces. Je commence à le voir de nouveau, au moment où son poing frappe, une onde le traverse de part en part.

-          Maintenant !

A peine ai-je crié qu’elle lui assène un formidable coup dans les cotes qui le propulse à plusieurs mètres. Il se relève surpris et mal en point.

\- Bien Newbie, on commence enfin à avoir un atout dans ce combat. Mais il faut en finir et vite. Je ne tiendrais pas beaucoup plus de temps.

Ce n’est pas moi qui combats, mais j’ai le souffle court et les bras tremblants. De nouveau, je sens cette onde vibrer et je m’aperçois de quelque chose de nouveau :

\- Il ne se matérialise non pas au moment du coup porté mais juste avant… Maintenant !

Cette fois, Chance lui assène un coup avec son katana. Mais une seconde trop tard, la lame traverse le vide et le fauve se retourne en attrapant d’une poigne de fer sa main gauche. Le rictus qui déforme son visage basané et ses yeux verts lui donne un instant l’allure d’un félin qui aurait serré sa proie.

Il sort doucement un kunaï et lève le bras de Chance contre un arbre qui se trouve à quelques mètres derrière elle. Il plante littéralement son kunaï dans sa paume contre l’écorce brune. Le sang ruisselle sur le bras de Chance et elle sert des dents pour ne pas crier. Ses jambes se balancent dans le vide et elle pend comme un pantin désarticulé sur cet arbre gigantesque, elle regarde dans les yeux son adversaire qui s’apprête à porter un coup fatal.

-          Chance !

Au moment où le sabre du Fauve est prêt à s’abattre sur sa  tête, une boule de chakra bleutée se matérialise dans sa main libre. Une fraction de seconde avant que la lame ne l’atteigne, la boule miroitante traverse de part en part le junin du pays de la Terre et j’arrive à cet instant même pour arrêter son geste. Comme je l’avais remarqué, son corps se matérialise un battement de cœur avant qu’il ne frappe. Et malgré son épuisement et sa position, Chance a su en tirer profit. Le Fauve est terrassé par le rasengan de Chance, une autre technique du quatrième. Je m’empresse de retirer le kunaï pour libérer Chance qui s’effondre en grimaçant, la douleur irradiant dans chacun de ses membres.

La tête de Chance tombe sur le côté et elle s’appuie sur mon épaule pour avancer. Sa jambe droite est brisée en deux endroits et sa paume n’est qu’une plaie béante sanguinolente. Elle a perdu tant de sang qu’il faut la traiter au plus vite.

Soudain le sort dans lequel est dissimulée la jeune femme se dissipe et Chance fait un signe dans sa direction.

L’ordre est clair, mais je n’ai aucune envie de laisser Chance seule dans cet état. Notre cible est plus apeurée qu’autre chose et je lui prends le bras un peu brusquement en la ramenant vers Chance. Mais à peine ais-je fait un pas vers notre chef que Vert et le Doc  arrivent. Vert est dans un sale état, mais le Doc semble indemne. Il se précipite vers Chance d’un air affolé et Vert affiche un air incrédule en voyant l’état dans lequel se trouve son ancien chef. Pendant un moment j’ai terriblement honte de m’en être sorti aussi bien, je n’ai pas eu un grand rôle dans ce combat, je n’ai jamais été réellement en danger. L’un des seuls coups que j’ai failli recevoir du Fauve, c’est Chance qui l’a encaissé pour moi tout en me mettant hors de danger.

-          Doc, tu devrais plutôt t’occuper d’elle, dit Chance en se tournant vers la jeune femme qui était prostrée en silence, vérifier qu’elle va bien.

-          Cause toujours…

Il s’active avec une adresse des plus remarquables à appliquer l’aide de première urgence. Encore une fois, son aide est des plus précieuses.

-          Comment ça c’est passé avec Mr Muscle, demande Chance.

-          Chance, tu ne devras même pas ouvrir la bouche, dans ton état tu ne devrais même pas être consciente ! Alors tu entendras tous les détails quand tu pourras les écouter sans risquer de te vider de tout ton sang à tout moment.

-          Neige, Flamme…

-          Ils sont déjà là.

Le sentiment de soulagement qui envahit Chance est des plus marquants. Je dois lever les yeux pour les voir apparaître à quelques mètres. Vert soutient Flamme qui a l’air plus mort que vif. Neige avance aussi avec grande difficulté, son masque d’ANBU fendu en deux sur le côté. Son bandeau frontal est poussé sur sa tête libérant son deuxième œil qui est barré sur toute sa longueur d’une vieille cicatrice. Mais ce qui me sidère, c’est l’éclat rouge du sharingan qui brille dans l’œil de Neige.

-          Occupes-toi d’eux avant, dit Chance.

Cette fois, il ne lui fait même pas l’honneur d’une réponse en continuant son office.

-          Doc ?

-          Ouais…

-          Faudrait qu’un jour t’apprenne à obéir…

-          Venant de toi, je prends ça comme un compliment.

Lorsque Neige et Flamme nous rejoignent, Chance se tourne vers moi et je m’attends plus ou moins à une réflexion sarcastique. Elle sort de sa poche une petite amulette de la forme d’un élégant sept argenté, [求](http://www.lexilogos.com/clavier/kanji_bushu.htm#%23) qu’elle me lance d’un geste.

-          Bienvenue dans l’équipe sept, Newbie.

 

 


	9. Neuf

**Equipe sept ?**

 

Le long voyage du retour à Konoha est des plus fastidieux. Flamme soutient Neige et ne le quitte pas d’une semelle, Vert malgré ses blessures tient fermement le bras de son ancien chef qui retient à grand peine un gémissement à chaque pas.

Moi-même, je suis épuisé par l’utilisation de mon sharingan et le coup, l’unique coup que m’a porté notre adversaire a bien du me casser une ou deux cotes. Mais je ne montre pas les ondes mordantes de douleur qui fourmillent dans mon abdomen. Je n’ose imaginer ce que doit ressentir Chance à chacun de ses pas.

Soudain, je vois Vert entrer dans une de ces tirades qui provoque un déni des plus vifs de la part de notre capitaine. Elle y met ses dernières forces avant de capituler trop lasse pour émettre une nouvelle protestation. Vert soulève Chance avec une facilité déconcertante et la place sans ménagement sur son dos.

-          Vert, je te jure que si tu ne me reposes pas tout de suite, je vais…

-          Tu vas quoi avec ta jambe cassée, ta main à demi-morte, et je ne parle pas du sang que tu as perdu. Tu ne peux même pas poser ta jambe sur le sol sans grimacer de douleur et ton clopinement nous retarde tous. Nous sommes des plus vulnérables et il faut nous hâter à retrouver Konoha. La fameuse équipe sept se résume à une bande d’éclopés qui traînent la patte.

-          Le Doc et Newbie sont tout à fait capables de nous protéger en cas d’attaque.

-          Le Doc est épuisé, il a du s’occuper de nous tous et tu sais très bien que ce n’est pas un « combattant ». Quand à Newbie, l’utilisation de son sharingan a bien entamé ses réserves de chakra et à la façon dont il marche, je pense qu’il n’est pas aussi indemne qu’il voudrait nous le faire croire.

-          Comme toujours rien ne t’échappe, Vert, dit Neige.

-          Tu n’es pas en meilleur état Neige.

Il lui montre d’un geste le signe du Doc auquel rien ne peut échapper et tue toute répartie cinglante dans l’œuf.

-          Vert, murmure Chance à son oreille, merci.

Merci d’être venu, merci de me soutenir, merci d’avoir aidé mon équipe, merci d’avoir été aussi attentif, merci pour tout … Je n’ai encore jamais entendu ce simple mot avoir autant de signification.

Vert rougit et marmonne :

-          Tu feras mieux d’essayer de te reposer et surtout de te taire Chance.

 

Vert semble avoir pris naturellement le rôle de capitaine dans cette équipe diminuée. Après tout, il est aussi capitaine de sa propre équipe au sein de Kuro et en suivant son allure des plus soutenues, nous arrivons avant la nuit à l’abri. Mais où puise-t-il toute cette énergie ? Il va plus vite que nous tous avec Chance à demi inconsciente sur le dos et des blessures qui auraient empêchées n’importe qui de faire un pas devant l’autre.

Une fois la nuit tombée, le Doc vient me voir au regard des flammes qui crépitent. Nous sommes avec Neige les plus valides, donc chargés de la surveillance du camp.

-          A ton tour Newbie. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu m’occuper de toi avant mais…

-          Je vais bien, elle ne m’a presque pas laissé prendre part au combat…

-          Pourtant tu as pris de sacrés coups et tu n’as pas moins de 3 cotes cassées et de sévères contusions.

-          En fait, je n’ai pris qu’un seul coup.

-          Un seul !

-          Et ce n’est rien par rapport à ce qu’elle a pris elle…

-          C’est vrai, mais ce n’est pas rien quand même. Et elle ne t’a pas écartée, elle a au contraire utiliser tes atouts au mieux. C’est moi qui lui ai donné l’idée de ce petit tour de passe-passe, face à un ennemi dont on ne connaît rien cela me paraissait la meilleure des marches à suivre.

-          Vous êtes en quelque sorte le logisticien, le tacticien et le docteur de l’équipe…

-          Entre autres choses, s’amuse le Doc devant mon analyse si directe et en commençant à traiter mes blessures malgré mes protestations.

Il remarque l’amulette que Chance m’a donné que j’ai dissimulée dans ma tunique :

-          Tu savais qu’il n’y a que quatre équipes au sein de Kuro ?

-          Quatre équipes… Mais alors pourquoi sommes nous l’équipe sept ?

D’un œil, le Doc vérifie que leur chef est bien endormi. Au premier regard, je sais qu’il n’y a aucun doute à avoir.

-          Chance a été ANBU depuis au moins aussi longtemps que Neige, un vrai génie et elle a fait successivement partie de sept équipes dans la division Kuro. Et…

Chance bouge doucement pendant son sommeil et le Doc suspend un instant son discours.

-          … de tous ses anciens co-équipiers de ces sept équipes, seul Vert est encore en vie.

Je comprends maintenant pourquoi elle tient autant à la survie de son équipe. Elle a du assister à plus de morts qu’il est humainement possible d’en encaisser. Des équipiers qui ont partagés le quotidien et le danger des missions, des amis certainement…

-          Elle avait des capacités supérieures à la grande majorité des ANBUS et c’est certainement pour cela qu’elle a toujours survécu. Lorsque Vert nous a quitté et qu’il a décidé de prendre en main lui-même une équipe au sein de Kuro, elle a confectionné ces petites amulettes en forme de sept qu’elle nous à offerte en nous disant que dorénavant nous étions l’équipe sept et qu’elle espérait bien que le sept lui porterait chance.

-          Si je comprends bien, c’est vous qui lui avez trouvé son surnom…

Le Doc affiche un petit sourire en coin :

-          Faut avouer que ce n’était que lui rendre justice, Newbie ! Chance a toujours été là pour nous, elle nous a sauvé la vie plus que je ne saurais le dire et si elle nous a donné ces amulettes, c’est sa façon à elle de nous rappeler qu’elle sera toujours là pour nous.

-          Un « porte Chance », si l’on peut dire.

Le Doc étouffe un petit rire involontaire :

-          Tu parles pas beaucoup Newbie, mais quand tu ouvres la bouches c’est toujours intéressant. Fais attention, Chance va finir par t’appeler « le comique ».

Je me tais devant l’horreur d’une telle suggestion.  Je crois que je n’oserai plus ouvrir la bouche devant notre chef pendant longtemps…

-          Je rigole Newbie, les surnoms de Chance sont toujours des plus pertinents !

-          Je l’espère…

-          Ne t’inquiètes pas pour ça Newbie, le tien viendra bien assez tôt. Mais aujourd’hui, Chance a appris une chose, elle a appris que cette amulette pouvait agir dans les deux sens.

-          Vous voulez dire…

-          Qu’on peut compter sur elle, comme elle peut compter sur nous.

 

 

 

 


	10. Un défi

**_Défi_ **

 

Les rayons du soleil commencent à décliner sur le terrain d’entraînement où s’escriment Tenten et Lee. Sous la supervision bienveillante de leur maître qui sourit d’aise à voir l’énergie débordante de ses protégés,  Tenten a le plus grand mal à suivre le rythme imposé par Lee.

-          Allez on recommence, dit Lee, encore une fois avant de…

-          On  _recommence_ … Mais ça fait au moins vingt fois qu’on travaille ce mouvement, Lee ! Tu voudrais qu’on recommence avant de quoi…  de tomber en syncope ! Je te préviens si …

Tenten ne finit pas sa phrase, une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds se matérialise en une seconde quelques mètres derrière Maître Gaï  déversant une aura des plus envahissantes sur le terrain vague. Toute trace de fatigue s’évanouit instantanément des visages de Tenten et Lee qui sont déjà sur le qui-vive. Gaï se retourne doucement et écarquille les yeux, incrédule. Il est sans voix pendant une seconde avant de partir dans un grand éclat de rire et fait une accolade des plus démonstratives à la jeune femme qui se laisse faire en souriant :

-          Chance ! C’est incroyable, tu es vivante !

-          Plus pour longtemps si tu ne me laisses pas un peu respirer…

Gaï s’éloigne en s’excusant bruyamment sous les yeux totalement ahuris de ses élèves.

-          Tu es vivante…

-          Si tu savais comme je suis contente de te voir Vert, dit Yoshiko, ça fait tellement longtemps.

 _Vert ?_! Tenten regarde son maître avant d’étouffer un petit rire. 

-          Chance ! Je te présente mon équipe, Tenten qui ne rate jamais une cible et Lee le plus endurant de tous les jeunes ninjas de sa génération…

Yoshiko apprécie la fierté qui se dégage de Vert lorsqu’il parle de son équipe. Elle s’incline pour saluer Tenten et se fige une seconde en détaillant la tenue de Lee en reconnaissant la tenue verte en miniature qu’affectionne tant Gaï.   

-          Lee, Tenten, je vous présente Chance mon ancien capitaine lorsque j’étais ANBU et accessoirement le plus grand capitaine d’ANBU de la section Kuro qui ait jamais existé.

-          Toujours aussi flatteur, Vert. Et tu oublies de dire que si j’ai été un temps ton capitaine, tu as toi-même dirigé avec brio ta propre équipe au sein de Kuro. Mais nous ne sommes plus en mission, tu peux m’appeler Yoshiko.

-          Uniquement si tu m’appelles Gaï. *

Tenten et Lee sont encore sous le choc, ils ont sous les yeux l’ancien capitaine de leur maître. Ils ont déjà entendu parler de la division Kuro, une section de légende qui a accompli plus de missions improbables que toutes les autres divisions des ANBUS réunis de l’époque.  Et imaginer leur maître sous les ordres de cette femme est des plus étranges.

-          Gaï, je tenais à te dire de vive voix que je suis de retour avant que tu ne l’apprennes par Kakashi.

Lee et Tenten nagent en pleine confusion en tentant de coller bout à bout les brides d’informations qu’ils ont collectés.

-          Vert, ça te tenterait un petit défi d’entraînement comme au bon vieux temps ! Lee et toi contre Tenten et moi.

Yoshiko a la surprise de voir les yeux de Vert et de son protégé s’enflammer dans la même seconde. Même Tenten se sent galvanisée par l’énergie qui déborde littéralement de son co-équipier et de son maître. Quel que soit le défi, elle est prête à le relever. Gaï est déjà parti dans une tirade sur la grandeur des défis et la puissance de la jeunesse que Lee acquiesce consciencieusement lorsque Tenten s’avance timidement vers Yoshiko qui l’encourage d’un petit signe :

-          Viens, on va leur montrer ce qu’on sait faire à ces moulins à paroles.

-          Et comment !

 

Chance a placé quatre bouts d’étoles blanches aux quatre coins du terrain et chaque personne de chaque équipe se trouve devant un des éléments du jeu avec interdiction d’y toucher. Le but de ce défi est simple, récupérer les deux étoles de l’équipe adverse en premier. Yoshiko s’approche de Tenten pour mettre au point une stratégie :

-          Apparemment tu ne rates pas une cible, Tenten, je ne me trompe pas ?

-          Même les yeux fermés !

-          Bien et sur cette distance, demande Yoshiko en montrant la distance entre les deux coins les plus opposés ?

-          Pas de problème, assure Tenten.

Yoshiko apprécie les talents de Tenten à leur juste valeur, rares sont les shinobis capables d’une telle précision de tir.

-          Bien alors prépare tes armes partenaire, tu assureras la protection de nos bannières pendant que j’irais leur ravir les leurs en jouant sur la vitesse. Qu’est-ce que tu peux me dire sur ton ami ?

-          Adepte du Taïjutsu, il est rapide et d’une force et d’une énergie quasiment inépuisables…

-          Je parlais de Lee, pas de Vert… Merci pour le conseil Tenten.

Tenten sourit devant l’air complice de Yoshiko.

-          Chance, je ne plaisantais pas, il est vraiment rapide.

Yoshiko prend un air étrangement détaché :

-          Ne t’inquiètes pas partenaire, je n’ai rencontré que deux personnes aussi rapides que moi dans toute ma vie, le premier était mon frère, le deuxième, je l’ai tué de mes propres mains.

Le sourire de Tenten se fige en un rictus mi-effrayé, mi-incrédule devant le large sourire de Chance.

 

Gai et Lee tiennent à leur tour un petit conciliabule sur la meilleure façon d’agir puis chacun gagne son emplacement avec une lenteur toute mesurée sous l’œil de Kakashi qui observe de loin la scène. Il ne s’était pas trompé sur sa destination. C’est Chance qui a transmis un amour immodéré à Vert pour les défis. Quand Vert faisait parti de l’équipe, Chance aimait rendre les entraînements ludiques et Gaï se fait un devoir de faire perdurer cette tradition.

Mais contrairement à Chance, il n’a pas le même génie pour faire ressortir les qualités de chacun et rendre acharnés les moins motivés. Il peut encore observer « l’effet Chance » sur Tenten. Lorsque Yoshiko est arrivée sur le terrain d’entraînement, elle était à deux doigts d’abréger son entraînement et semblait au bord de l’épuisement. Et là, sous ses yeux, elle enchaîne ses tirs avec la précision des grands jours. De plus Chance, bien que ne connaissant qu’à peine sa partenaire est parvenue a exploiter au  maximum les capacités de Tenten. Pendant que Gaï est accaparé par Chance dans une sorte de ballet improvisé presque invisible à l’œil nu, Lee tente d’accrocher sa cible. Mais les kunaï volent avec une précision froide l’empêchant d’approcher à une distance raisonnable. Et Tenten est capable à cette distance de protéger leurs deux bannières.

Il ne lui faut que peu de temps pour analyser la situation et comprendre que Vert et Lee n’ont aucune chance de réussite.

 

Lorsque le défi prend fin, Kakashi est surpris de voir que le soleil est si bas. Chance a donné les deux étoffes à Tenten qui les tient fièrement en houspillant Lee d’un air narquois.

-          Devant une telle victoire, je vous invite tous devant un bon repas, dit Gai. Tous, même les spectateurs silencieux.

-          Non, c’est moi qui offre pour vous remercier du spectacle, ajoute Kakashi.

 

 

 

 

 

* Note de l’auteur : Ben c’est pas gagné ! Vous vous rendrez compte plus tard à quel point cette petite phrase est « naïve » J


	11. Excuses et explications

**_Excuses et explications_ **

 

 

Naruto progresse dans les rues de Konoha sans trop savoir où le mènent ses pas. Mettre un pied devant l’autre voilà tout ce qu’il est capable de faire pour ne pas laisser son esprit errer dans des réflexions trop tortueuses.

Tsunade a rétabli l’honneur d’Itachi Uchiha lors d’un court et pénible discours et Yoshiko satisfaite s’est de nouveau installée au Village. Kakashi lui a donné l’adresse et il ne met pas longtemps à comprendre que ses pas le mènent droit sur l’endroit indiqué sur le bout de papier qu’il a glissé dans sa poche.

Une fois arrivé devant la petite maison, il a la surprise d’y constater une activité des plus intenses. Maître Gaï secondé par Lee virevoltent littéralement entre le jardin, l’entrée et les différentes pièces chargés de planches de bois et d’outils les plus divers. Ils sont tellement concentrés sur les travaux de la maison qu’ils remarquent à peine Tenten et Yoshiko qui sirotent tranquillement un thé en les regardant s’affairer avec une énergie qui n’appartient qu’à eux.

-          On ne devrait pas les aider, demande  Tenten un peu gênée.

-          Nooon, ils s’amusent tellement, ce serait un crime partenaire, dit Yoshiko d’un air complice.

Tenten jette un œil aux deux tornades vertes qui s’activent et décide d’un hochement de tête que sa « partenaire » doit avoir raison. Lorsqu’elle se tourne de nouveau vers Yoshiko, elle la voit se figer. Naruto a fait son apparition sur le pas de la porte et Yoshiko délaisse sa tasse pour aller à sa rencontre.

-          Naruto, viens marcher un peu avec moi.

 

Ce n’est ni un ordre ni une demande… Mais d’une certaine façon il ne peut refuser. Yoshiko l’entraîne en silence jusqu’à l’endroit où il a subi le test des clochettes argentées de Kakashi, l’endroit où se trouve la pierre imposante où reposent les noms de tous ceux tombés au champ d’honneur. Yoshiko passe sa main sur la pierre froide avec une infinie tristesse.

-         Je te dois des excuses et des explications Naruto.

-         Des explications, des excuses ?

-         Laisse-moi commencer par le début, c’est une longue histoire qui débute pendant la grande guerre. La guerre avait à peine commencé lorsque nous avions perdus nos parents. J’avais beau être déjà un soldat, je n’avais que sept ans et ce jour là mon grand frère assuma le rôle de frère, de père, d’ami et de confident du haut de ses seize ans. Nous étions seuls au monde. Lorsque ton père s’est sacrifié pour battre cette monstruosité qu’il a scellée en toi, j’avais tout perdu. J’étais plus morte que vive, j’ai cru que la douleur allait me rendre folle. J’étais ANBU et on m’avait interdit de t’approcher. Et j’ai honte de l’avouer aujourd’hui, mais d’une certaine façon, cela me convenait…

Naruto se sent plus blessé qu’il ne l’aurait cru par cet aveu. Comme tous les autres, elle l’a haït. Il n’est que Kyubi, le démon aux neuf queues, celui qui lui a pris son frère. Sa propre tante, la sœur de son frère l’a haït autant si ce n’est plus que tous ceux qui l’avaient jadis rejetés. Un goût amer lui envahit la bouche, il avait espéré… espéré quoi au juste, il n’est pas sûr d’avoir le droit d’attendre autre chose. Après tout, il héberge réellement ce monstre en lui…

-          Tu dois comprendre Naruto…

Oh, mais je comprends très bien, cette haine je la ressens depuis mon enfance, elle m’enveloppe d’un voile sombre depuis tant d’années, pense-t-il.

-         Pendant la guerre, j’avais perdu mes parents, puis en tant que soldat, j’ai perdu un à un tous les gens avec qui je me suis jamais liée, j’ai fait parti de six équipes d’ANBU et de ces six équipes, je suis la seule à m’en être sortie vivante. J’ai vu tout le monde mourir autour de moi. J’avais perdu mon frère. Je me rendais responsable de la perte de mes parents, de mes co-équipiers, de mon frère. La douleur m’avait rendu désespérée et j’étais persuadée de n’apporter que la mort et la destruction autour de moi, à tous ceux qui m’étaient chers.

Naruto est abasourdi. Elle ne l’a pas haït comme tous les autres, au contraire.

-          Tu cherchais d’une certaine façon à…

-          Te protéger de moi. Du moins au début. Lorsque je suis devenue capitaine de ma propre équipe au sein de Kuro, j’ai été assez vite rejointe par Kakashi qui m’a aidé petit à petit à vaincre tous mes démons et nous avons monté ensemble la plus grande équipe qu’ait jamais connue la division Kuro. En reprenant confiance en moi, j’ai pris conscience de ma folie égoïste et surtout de la façon dont le village te traitait. J’ai eu tellement honte de mon attitude envers toi et de l’ingratitude que te manifestait Konoha que j’ai souhaité pouvoir m’occuper de toi de la même façon que mon grand frère s’était occupé de moi à la mort de nos parents. Mais j’ai eu beau insister et user de toutes les anciennes relations de mon frère, je n’ai jamais pu contrer l’avis du conseil et de Danzo. J’ai essayé de t’approcher plus d’une fois mais tu étais en permanence sous la surveillance d’ANBU à la solde de Danzo. Il m’était impossible de te parler sans risques pour ta sécurité. Alors lorsque j’ai été envoyé en mission d’infiltration au pays du sable, j’avais décidé de t’enlever et de t’amener avec moi. Je n’avais pas vraiment de plan très clair en tête, tout ce que je souhaitais c’était t’arracher à tout ça. Mais… Le jour du départ, je me suis rendue à l’endroit où tu avais l’habitude de t’entraîner et je t’ai vu avec Iruka. J’ai compris d’un seul coup d’œil le lien qui vous unissait et cela je n’avais aucun droit de te l’enlever. J’ai décidé de m’éclipser sans un bruit.

Yoshiko fixe son regard d’azur dans celui de Naruto :

-          J’ai longtemps espéré avoir pris la bonne décision ce jour-là.

Naruto ne peut s’empêcher de lui sourire en repensant à Iruka, puis à Shikamaru, Choji, et Sakura, même Sasuke, tous ceux qui ont croisés son chemin et qui l’ont accompagnés. Ce sourire est la plus éloquente des réponses pour Yoshiko.

-          Je… J’aimerai bien voir la maison…

-          Et si on ne veut pas la retrouver en pièces détachées, victime de je ne sais quel défi tordu de Vert et de son clone, on ferait mieux de presser le pas, dit Yoshiko en prenant Naruto par le bras.

 _Vert et de son clone…_  Naruto se laisse entraîner de bon cœur par sa tante. Elle ne l’a jamais haït, elle avait essayé de faire ce qu’elle croyait être le mieux pour lui. Pour la première, il ne se sent plus si désespérément seul et il sait qu’il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps pour l’apprécier. Cette simple pensée le remplit d’un sentiment étrange et agréable.

Une fois arrivés devant le porche de la petite maison, tous les travaux sont achevés. La toiture et les murs sont restaurés, les lattes abîmées du parquet remplacées et Gaï et son équipe ont déjà quittés les lieux. Yoshiko lui montre l’ancienne chambre de ses parents, sa propre chambre et la chambre d’amis qui avaient un temps servi de refuge à Kakashi et l’invite à prendre place dans le salon.

-          Tu sais Naruto, si tu avais refusé de me parler et de mettre un pied dans cette maison, j’avais un plan B auquel tu n’aurais pu résister…

-          Pourquoi aurais-je refusé de te parler ?

Yoshiko ne peut s’empêcher de fondre devant le fils de son frère qui n’a, comme Minato, aucune notion de ce que peut être la rancune.

-          Quel plan B ?

-          Je peux t’apprendre une nouvelle technique qui ferait pâlir d’envie n’importe quel shinobi, une technique familiale que mon frère m’a apprise et que je peux t’enseigner à mon tour.

-         Une nouvelle technique ! Des étoiles sortent littéralement des yeux de Naruto, une technique _familiale_?

-          La technique de téléportation.

Yoshiko doit user de toute sa force de persuasion pour convaincre Naruto que commencer l’entraînement en pleine nuit n’était pas la meilleure des choses à faire. En le voyant partir après lui avoir fait promettre de commencer demain à la première heure, Yoshiko s’affale sur un fauteuil du salon, épuisée. Elle avait tellement redouté ce jour.

\- Ton plan B était des plus déloyales, Chance.

Kakashi se tient là dans l’antre de la porte. Il a fait de sérieux progrès car elle ne l’a pas repéré. Depuis combien de temps les observent-ils ? Depuis le début certainement.

-          Toujours aussi silencieux, Neige…

-          Toujours aussi mystérieuse, Chance…

Sur ces quelques mots, il s’éloigne. 

 


	12. Douze

**_La dernière mission d’_ ** **_Itachi_ **

 

Dès les premières lueurs de l’aube, Yoshiko voit Naruto débarquer on ne peut plus prêt à en découdre avec cette nouvelle technique. Yoshiko ne peut s’empêcher de repenser à sa propre réaction lorsque son frère lui avait enfin permis d’apprendre cette technique, c’était la même, exactement la même.

Naruto a beau être silencieux et attendre ses ordres, son regard montre une impatience qu’il peut à peine contenir. D’un geste machinal elle se surprend à ébouriffer sa tignasse blonde, ce même geste que Minato lui avait si souvent adressé :

\- Suis-moi !

Elle l’amène dans une petite clairière se trouvant juste à la sortie de Konoha.

-          C’est ici que ton père m’a appris les deux techniques qu’il a lui-même développées, le Rasengan, dit-elle en faisant apparaître dans sa paume un orbe tourbillonnant de chakra bleutée, et la téléportation. Je sais que c’est ici qu’il aurait souhaité te transmettre son expérience… alors que dirais-tu de commencer par une petite démonstration ? ajoute Yoshiko pour dissiper la gêne qu’éprouve Naruto à la simple évocation de son père.

-          Une démonstration !

L’enthousiasme et l’énergie qui se dégagent de Naruto sont la meilleure des réponses. Yoshiko envoie une dizaine de kunaï qui se plantent un à un profondément dans des arbres présents dans toutes les directions.

-          Ouvre bien les yeux…

A peine le dernier kunaï s’est-il figé dans l’écorce brune d’un chêne des plus titanesques qu’elle disparaît dans un flash lumineux. Naruto n’en revient pas, elle se matérialise derrière chacun des kunaï en moins d’un battement de paupière et réapparaît devant lui en déposant les kunaï à ses  pieds avec une désinvolture qui le sidère.

\- C’est incroyable !

Ce mot lui parait bien faible devant une telle démonstration de puissance.

\- C’est cette technique qui a rendu ton père si célèbre, c’est elle qui lui a permis de devenir Hokage et je sais que tu arriveras à la maîtriser comme tu maîtrises déjà le rasengan.

\- Comment ?

\- Il y a trois étapes à passer et chaque étape est dix fois plus dure que la précédente. Tu es prêt à écouter la première

Naruto se rappelle de l’entraînement que Jiraya lui avait donné pour apprendre le rasengan. Trois étapes… Il acquiesce vivement et Yoshiko lui présente la succession des sceaux nécessaires au jutsu. Curieux, il ne l’a pas vu faire le moindre signe lors de sa démonstration. Il les mémorise rapidement et les répète instantanément sous le regard attentif de Yoshiko. Puis elle écarte ses deux mains lentement et recommence de nouveau les signes. Mais cette fois ses deux mains accomplissent les signes telles les deux faces parfaites d’un miroir. Une bourrasque de vent s’élève suivie d’un flash lumineux aveuglant.

Naruto est hypnotisé par le ballet parfaitement synchronisé des deux mains désolidarisées de Yoshiko qui accomplissent les signes séparément. C’est donc cela la première étape menant à cette technique.

Naruto est déjà prêt à commencer lorsque Yoshiko lui donne une dernière consigne :

\- Une dernière chose, tu dois réaliser la première étape les yeux fermés, et ce n’est pas qu’une métaphore.

Naruto la regarde s’éloigner et s’adosser à un arbre pour l’observer. Puis elle sort de sa poche un livre et se plonge dans la lecture. Un instant, il a l’impression de voir se superposer l’image de maître Kakashi  et de Yoshiko. Il espère que les goûts en lecture de Yoshiko ne soient pas aussi tordus que ceux de son maître! Mais il ramène bien vite son attention sur ses deux mains et les signes compliqués qu’elles doivent accomplir seules.

 

Yoshiko lève les yeux de son livre un instant, il est là, présence discrète à peine détectable. Elle doit mettre toute son attention en éveil pour le percevoir :

-          Neige, tu fais presque plus de bruits que toute l’équipe d’ANBU qui me suit à la trace depuis que j’ai fait un pas dans ce village.

Kakashi sort de l’ombre sans trahir aucune émotion. Chance n’a rien perdu de ses réflexes. Elle jette un œil à Naruto et voit avec étonnement qu’il a créé de nombreux clones qui s’entraînent chacun de leur côté à passer cette première étape. Intéressante technique pour apprendre plus vite, mais celle-ci demande une quantité de chakra énorme. Finalement une technique parfaitement adaptée à Naruto.

Yoshiko décide de s’éloigner et Neige la suit en silence. Yoshiko ressent l’intensité de son regard fixé sur elle. Il ne met pas longtemps à deviner l’endroit où elle le mène, cette pierre dressée chargée de noms vers laquelle tous ses pas semblent le porter.

Yoshiko n’a qu’à regarder l’œil unique de Kakashi pour deviner toutes les questions sans réponses qui tournent sans fin dans la tête de Neige. Par où commencer, comment expliquer son absence, son silence, la peur qui lui noue les entrailles à l’idée d’ouvrir la bouche. L’idée même d’avoir à parler de ces cinq années d’exil et de solitude, de les revivre lui est insupportable.

Mais si Kakashi attend des réponses à ses questions silencieuses il ne la pressera pas, il saura attendre qu’elle soit prête à tout lui raconter. Il la connaît mieux que quiconque et sait que les réponses viendront d’elles même.

-          Je suppose que tu n’es pas là uniquement pour apprendre une ou deux techniques à Naruto ?

-          Tu as raison. Je suis aussi là pour finir une mission, la dernière mission d’Itachi.

Celle pour laquelle il s’est sacrifié pour rien, je vais finir ce qu’il cherchait de toutes ses forces à accomplir…

-          La dernière mission d’Itachi ?

-          Ramener Sasuke à Konoha et tuer Madara Uchiha.

-          Rien que ça… Et comment tu comptes accomplir ces deux petits miracles ?

-          Premièrement les lettres que j’ai données à Sasuke, écrites de la main même d’Itachi devraient suffire à faire comprendre à Sasuke le véritable commanditaire du massacre du clan des Uchiha, Madara lui-même.

-          Tu penses qu’il se retournera contre Madara après la lecture de ces lettres ?

-          J’en suis sûre. Deuxièmement dans quinze jours exactement, Sasuke doit rencontrer Madara Uchiha lui-même au pont des murmures et je compte bien lui tendre un piège…

-          Il est vrai que si Sasuke change de camps au dernier moment, un piège contre l’Uchiha pourrait avoir des chances de réussite.

-          Et enfin j’ai déjà affronté Madara moi-même. Je ne m’en suis pas sortie indemne mais j’ai eu un aperçu des plus complets sur ses capacités.

-          Tu cherches à constituer une équipe pour cette mission ?

-          Oui. Une équipe du niveau de l’équipe sept.

-          Tu sais que tu auras du mal à empêcher Naruto d’en faire parti. 

-          S’il maîtrise la technique de mon frère en moins de treize jours, je ne vois pas pourquoi je le refuserais dans l’équipe.

 Il faut deux jours pour se rendre au pont des murmures pense Kakashi… Logique.

-          Et tu es persuadée qu’il ne réussira pas, c’est ta façon de l’écarter sans lui dire non.

-          J’ai mis moi-même un an à réussir la troisième étape et j’avais le meilleur des professeurs, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

-          Et tu n’avais que douze ans. Naruto pourrait bien te surprendre, il a maîtrisé le rasengan en quelques jours seulement.

Quelques jours… Mais la technique de téléportation est beaucoup plus difficile à maîtriser que celle du rasengan. Mais c’est tout de même impressionnant il faut bien l’avouer. Il est le digne fils de Minato, elle ne peut empêcher un petit sourire fier d’étirer ses lèvres.

-          Il me faut aussi un stratège capable de concevoir le meilleur des plans avec tous les renseignements que j’ai accumulé au cours de ces dernières années sur Madara.

-          Shikamaru Nara…

-          Son combat contre Hidan n’est pas passé inaperçu.

-          Un digne successeur du Doc.

Un silence empli de nostalgie les cloue littéralement sur place.

-          Et si cette mission réussie, que comptes-tu faire ensuite ? Tu retournes définitivement sur Konoha ?

-          Après…

Pour être tout à fait honnête, Chance n’a pas prévu « d’après » car lors de sa confrontation avec Madara en combat singulier, elle a compris deux choses : qu’elle ne ferait jamais le poids seule contre un tel adversaire et que la seule façon de le vaincre est de l’entraîner avec elle dans le dernier voyage.

Elle ne pense pas survivre au combat et d’une certaine façon elle accueille cette certitude avec une sérénité dont elle ne se croyait pas capable.

Kakashi n’est pas dupe et tenter de lui cacher quoi que ce soit avait toujours été impossible, même dissimulée derrière son masque d’ANBU il avait toujours lu en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

La colère irradie son œil visible aussi bien que celui dissimulé derrière son bandeau frontal et il lui prend sans ménagement sa main droite qui effleure d’un geste machinal la pierre froide :

\- J’ai cru t’avoir perdue une première fois et maintenant que je t’ai enfin retrouvée je ne vais pas te laisser devenir un autre nom sur cette pierre désolée aussi facilement. Ne compte pas sur moi là-dessus.

Elle le regarde partir sans voix en tenant sa main droite qui porte encore les marques de la poigne de fer de Kakashi.

 

 


	13. 13

**_Deuxième mission_ **

 

De retour à Konoha, l’équipe sept est mise à l’écart le temps que tous se remettent de leurs blessures. Le chef en a profité pour demander à Chance de mettre un peu d’ordre dans sa paperasse et d’occuper un temps sa place pendant son absence.

Ou le chef est-il parti, c’est un mystère sur lequel Chance fait nombre d’hypothèses. Et plus la pile de dossiers en souffrance s’agrandit, plus ses suppositions gagnent en emphase devenant particulièrement farfelues! Plus d’une fois j’ai surpris le Doc rodant dans les couloirs pour tendre l’oreille et rire sous cape des expressions particulièrement imagées qui filtrent à travers la porte du bureau du chef. Je découvre bien vite que l’amour de Chance pour les rapports est aussi grand que celui qu’elle éprouve pour la hiérarchie… proche du zéro absolu. Elle attribue les missions et s’occupe des entretiens journaliers avec l’Hokage avec une certaine mauvaise volonté des plus comiques.

Cependant, un jour, c’est moi qu’elle convoque et moi seul. Je me présente dans le bureau du chef et avant même de frapper j’entends Chance qui m’invite à entrer.

En entrant dans le bureau, je découvre Chance qui me tourne le dos, le regard perdu dans le vide :

- Itachi, prends place…

Je dois bien avouer que je n’ai pas réagi tout de suite à l’écoute de  _mon prénom_  que j’entends pour la première fois dans la bouche de Chance. Cette soudaine considération ne présage rien de bon, et je n’ai pas idée à quel point.

Chance ne s’est toujours pas tournée vers moi en proie à un dialogue intérieur des plus tourmentés.

-          Itachi, je dois te poser une question des plus indiscrètes et j’avoue que c’est une chose dont je me serais volontiers passer. Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas y répondre. Je ne sais même pas comment…

-         Quelle question ?

Chance se tourne enfin vers moi et constate que je lui fais face. D’un geste, elle attrape son masque et l’enlève. Je reste une seconde pétrifié devant ce regard d’un bleu si clair qui exprime un profond dégoût devant ce qu’elle s’apprête à me demander. Il lui est impossible de me demander une telle chose sans me regarder dans les yeux :

\- De nombreux rapports commencent à s’accumuler sur des activités suspectes venant du clan Uchiha et je suis chargée de te demander si tu n’aurais pas récemment observé des choses suspectes au sein de ton clan…

Chaque mot qui sort de sa bouche lui écorche un peu plus la langue. Je me raidis. Des choses suspectes… La colère et la rancoeur qui s’infiltrent un peu plus chaque jour dans les esprits, les regards des plus méprisants que l’on me jettent tous les jours parce que je fais parti des ANBUs, la haine que je sens s’infiltrer dans l’attitude tous les jours plus distante de Shisui, le seul ami que j’ai jamais eu. Cette ombre grandissante qui rend chaque minute l’atmosphère un peu plus étouffante et malsaine dans le clan Uchiha…

-          Non.

-          Je vois.

Chance a l’air satisfaite et soulagée de ma réponse.

-          On m’a donné la mission d’aller espionner une de vos réunions de clans qui se multiplie de façon assez peu naturelle dernièrement. Il y a une certaine Uchiha Yoko qui est en ce moment immobilisée à l’hôpital. On m’a chargé de prendre sa place et de rendre compte de ce qu’il se passe lors de ses réunions. Je suis censée te demander de m’accompagner, mais c’est au dessus de mes forces. J’aimerai juste que tu m’expliques un peu comment ce genre de réunion fonctionne pour que je n’ai pas l’air d’être complètement à côté de la plaque et je mettrais dans mon rapport que tu as suivi les ordres. Je…

-          Je vous accompagnerai.

Chance me fixe les yeux dans les yeux et je lis l’incompréhension sur son visage. Pour la première fois je peux poser mon regard sur son visage. Elle a un teint pâle et un visage fin et harmonieux qui fait ressortir ses yeux d’azur. Je dois avouer qu’elle est d’une beauté peu commune. Elle doit avoir 18 ou 19 ans mais son regard triste a vu plus d’horreurs qu’une jeune femme de son âge aurait du en voir, un regard difficile à soutenir qui plonge au plus profond de mon esprit.

-          Bien.

Elle accepte ma décision, elle comprend qu’elle ne m’avait en rien forcé la main.

\- Nous partons immédiatement.

En moins d’une seconde, elle se métamorphose en Yoko Uchiha. Je ne l’ai même pas vu accomplir les signes de la transformation. En détaillant ses longs cheveux noirs et ses yeux d’obsidienne si typique des Uchiha, je prends conscience à l’instant que je l’ai déjà rencontré une fois ou deux.

 

Lorsque l’entrée du clan se dessine devant mes yeux, je me rends compte que nous avons fait le chemin côte à côte sans un mot. La démarche de Chance est un peu hésitante, sa jambe doit la faire encore souffrir. Sans m’en rendre compte, j’ai accéléré l’allure et Chance suit mon pas sans broncher.

\- Je te laisse ouvrir la voie.

Je réprime difficilement un sursaut en entendant la voix de Yoko parfaitement reproduite. J’ai l’impression de retenir ma respiration en passant le porche d’entrée du clan. Cette oppressante impression me cloue sur place et de nouveau, je sens les regards hostiles me dévisager, m’accuser… mais de quoi ? Ces regards, seul, ils me paraissaient déjà difficilement supportables, mais la présence de Chance les rend encore plus violents. Chance de son côté affiche une attitude impassible et légèrement hautaine qui, il faut bien l’avouer, lui permet  à merveille de passer pour une Uchiha. Est-ce cela faire parti du clan Uchiha, afficher cet air supérieur et cette touche de dédain des plus détestables ?

Mais mes sombres pensées s’éloignent bien vite quand je reconnais les pas de mon petit frère qui m’attend avec impatience, dissimulé derrière un arbre. J’imagine sans peine les plans extravagants qu’il a en tête pour me surprendre s’évanouir à la vue de Chance. Du coup, il sort timidement de sa cachette en jetant des regards intrigués vers Chance.

\- Grand frère, tu m’avais promis que tu m’aiderais pour mon entraînement…

Mais il a déjà compris que cette fois encore, je n’aurais pas le temps…

-          Désolé Sasuke, je…

-          Tu t’entraînes à quoi, petit ?

Sasuke a dû sursauter autant que moi devant l’attitude souriante de Chance. Elle n’a pas pu tenir l’air froid des Uchiha bien longtemps ! Si la voix est celle de Yoko, les intonations et l’intérêt sont définitivement ceux de Chance.

-          Le lancer de shuriken…

La voix de Sasuke s’enhardit et l’espoir est déjà en train de briller dans ses yeux…

-          Itachi, la réunion n’est pas pour tout de suite, tu as tout le temps d’aller honorer ta promesse à ton petit frère.

Le sourire éclatant qu’elle me lance ne laisse aucun doute, c’est un ordre, pas une suggestion. Sasuke fixe Chance de ses grands yeux :

-          Tu viens avec nous, dis…

Il ne la connaît que depuis trente secondes et il m’a déjà oublié… Chance lui offre un sourire franc en ébouriffant ses cheveux d’un geste si naturel qu’on dirait de vieilles connaissances.

-          Une prochaine fois, petit. Itachi, on se rejoint ici dans une heure.

Je la regarde partir encore un peu sous le choc en supposant qu’elle profite de cette heure pour faire une petite reconnaissance.

-          Grand frère, c’est qui au juste…

-          Si seulement je le savais.

 

Sasuke met toute son énergie pour me démontrer son habileté à manier les shuriken. L’heure a fuit bien vite en présence de mon petit frère et je prends le chemin de la réunion comme un condamné qui s’avance vers l’échafaud et Chance reprend place à mes côtés.

L’hémicycle qui accueille les réunions du clan est immense et la guerre a clairsemé les rang du clan Uchiha avec une efficacité des plus meurtrières. A peine ai-je mis un pied dans la salle que tous les regards se tournent vers moi.

- Itachi, tu as enfin décidé de te mêler aux communs des mortels ?

La voix suintante de condescendance de Shisui est plus meurtrissante que bien des coups que j’ai reçu.

\- J’ai promis à mon père de venir.

Le regard de Shisui détaille Chance, il cherche à mettre un nom sur son visage.

\- Yoko, répond Chance d’une attitude très Uchiha.

Elle a vite repris son rôle et s’éloigne en l’ignorant superbement pour prendre place à ma gauche. La réunion commence et c’est mon père qui se lève pour parler. Les mots qui sortent de la bouche de mon père expriment une haine des plus violentes pour Konoha. Comment avais-je pu être aussi aveugle pour ne pas voir cette pièce soudain devenue trop petite pour contenir cet océan de colère et de rancune qui se répand en plein cœur du clan Uchiha.

La honte fait trembler mon bras, je ne peux rester une seconde de plus devant cet étalage insensé d’horreurs proférés par mon père. Mais Chance m’attrape le bras avec force et m’oblige à rester.

\- Trop longtemps Konoha nous as dupé, utilisé et sous-estimé. La situation ne peut plus durer, il nous faut agir !

Des poings se lèvent, des acclamations fleurissent de toute part et j’ai le plus grand mal à garder une attitude impassible.

\- Il nous faut agir ! Le clan Uchiha doit retrouver sa puissance ! Nous devons agir !

J’en ai trop entendu et cette fois Chance ne m’empêchera pas de sortir.

Je sais depuis mon entrée chez les ANBU que la situation s’est progressivement dégradée, que la rancœur et la colère ont grandies au sein du clan Uchiha. Mais jusqu’à aujourd’hui j’ai été assez lâche pour me voiler la face sur l’ampleur de cette déferlante.

Chance, spectateur silencieux de cette sombre pantomime, me suit quelques pas en arrière. Nous sortons du clan et Chance reprend son apparence dans un sifflement discret. Je n’ose lui faire face de peur que mon regard ne trahisse la colère et la honte qui m’envahissent.

-          La situation est pire que tout ce que j’avais pu imaginer.

-          Je dois faire un rapport à l’Hokage en urgence.

-          Je comprends…

Elle a déjà disparu lorsque je sens une présence surgir derrière mon dos. Instinctivement, je prends le chemin qui mène au terrain d’entraînement bien décidé à démasquer celui qui me suit en émettant une telle aura meurtrière. Lorsque j’atteins les arbres massifs que je connais si bien et qui semblent saluer avec déférence la lune rouge qui s’étire dans la nuit, je reste immobile en attendant que mon adversaire se montre. Je me fige en entendant la voix de Shisui :

-          Je savais bien que ta présence cachait quelque chose…

 

 


	14. Shisui

**_Shisui_ **

 

-          Je savais bien que ta présence cachait quelque chose…

 

La voix froide de Shisui me cloue littéralement sur place. Je le regarde s’avancer vers moi sans esquisser le moindre geste.

-          Shisui…

-          Cette Yoko, c’était un de tes équipiers venu faire un rapport sur  _nous_ … Je ne m’inquiète pas trop, elle n’arrivera pas bien loin,  _on_  s’en occupe.

-           _On, nous_ …

Le sharingan enflamme le regard de haine de celui qui avait été mon meilleur ami, mon seul ami.

-          Tu as choisi ton camp, Itachi. Si tu n’es pas avec nous, tu es contre nous…

-          Je n’ai aucune intention de me battre contre toi.

J’ai à peine le temps de finir ma phrase que le sifflement des kunaï me force à reculer. Je suis tellement surpris par ce geste qu’une de ses lames affûtées m’écorche le bras. Je touche le liquide poisseux qui s’échappe de mon bras comme pour m’imprégner de la réalité de la situation.

-          Tu ferais mieux de te défendre, Itachi, je n’aimerai pas que tu me rendes les choses trop faciles.

En esquivant les coups et les flammes de Shisui, je ne peux me résoudre à attaquer à mon tour. Mais si je continue à esquiver sans rien faire, il va vraiment finir par me tuer.

-          Shisui, pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette colère envers Konoha ? Pourquoi ?

Shishui s’arrête et l’espace d’une seconde sous le masque de la haine, je retrouve mon ami.

-          Es-tu aussi aveugle que tu veux nous le faire croire ? Tu n’as pas vu les rangs vides dans l’hémicycle, toutes ces pertes que nous avons subi lors de la dernière guerre, tous ces morts. Konoha nous as utilisés comme des pions et nous as demandé plus de sacrifices que tous les autres clans…

Soudain je comprends les raisons de sa colère. La guerre avait épargné ma mère, mon père. Sasuke était né juste après que le Yondaïme ait mis fin à ce conflit meurtrier. Mais il n’en avait pas été de même pour Shisui qui avait perdu tous ses parents proches, de même que beaucoup d’autres Uchiha.

-          Le clan Uchiha est exsangue et pour quoi ? Aucune reconnaissance de la part de Konoha, on nous a utilisé et oublié !

-          Tous ceux qui sont morts pour Konoha étaient des ninjas et les shinobis ne sont que des outils, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

-          Un ninja formé et expérimenté peut-être… Mais Konoha a aussi envoyé nombre d’enfants sur le front et bien peu sont revenus.

-          Tous les enfants qui étaient envoyés au front étaient ceux qui étaient aussi capables que des adultes.

-          C’est là où tu te trompes, Itachi.

Il s’approche de moi en me fixant droit dans les yeux sharingan contre sharingan.

-        Tu as toujours été spécial, Itachi, plus fort plus puissant que les autres, un vrai génie. Tu as gagné très tôt ta place dans le monde des adultes car tu en avais les capacités. Mais pendant la guerre, posséder un sharingan suffisait à se faire admettre dans les équipes d’ANBU, c’était un avantage tactique suffisant pour justifier une perte possible. Demande donc à tes nouveaux chefs combien d’enfants Uchiha ont-ils vu mourir pendant la guerre !

Je repense à ce que m’a confié le Doc sur Chance qui avait perdu tant d’équipiers et je me demande combien d’Uchiha en faisaient partis. Je pense à mon frère ne pouvant imaginer à quel point sa perte pourrait m’atteindre.

-         Réfléchis à la réaction de ton père quand il a su que tu allais intégrer les ANBUs ! Pourquoi connaît-il aussi bien celui qui dirige Kuro ! Demande donc à tes  _chefs_  combien de sang d’Uchiha ont-ils sur les mains !

-         Mais cette guerre, ces sacrifices étaient faits uniquement pour protéger le village et nous faisons partis du village !

-         Et c’est une chose qui va bientôt changer.

-         Et que comptez-vous faire exactement, prendre le pouvoir par les armes ! Si vous lancez un coup d’état, le village sera déchiré et en ruine. Les vainqueurs d’un combat aussi inutile, quels qu’ils soient n’auront plus que leurs yeux pour assister au partage des restes détruits par les autres pays qui seront attirés comme des charognards par une proie aussi facile ! Le pays du sable et de la terre n’attendent qu’un signe de faiblesse de notre part pour nous attaquer de nouveau, la paix ne tient qu’à un fil. Vous n’allez faire que répandre le chaos et la mort par cet acte insensé !

Shisui affiche un sourire mauvais en lançant une attaque. La trêve est finie et je dois me battre.

-          C’est pour cela que je dois te tuer, Itachi…

 

Les coups et les jutsus s’enchaînent comme dans un cauchemar. Je connais toutes ses attaques, il connaît toutes les miennes. Nous nous sommes entraînés tellement souvent ensemble. Mais cette fois chaque coup, chaque technique n’a qu’un but : détruire.

Combien de temps dura ce combat ? Je ne saurai le dire. Mais assez vite, nous épuisons nos réserves de chakra et Shisui dévoile son katana au ciel noir qui gronde. Un éclair illumine la silhouette de mon cousin avant que le ciel ne se déchire dans un rideau d’eau des plus denses.

La pluie balaye le sang qui goutte sur mon visage et colle mes vêtements sur mes blessures ouvertes. Je suis épuisé et Shisui qui me fait face n’est pas en meilleur état. Mais son regard comme le mien est sans faille. Je sors mon katana à mon tour. Ce combat va prendre fin sur cette dernière attaque, nous n’avons ni l’un ni l’autre la force de continuer plus longtemps.

Et comme dans un mauvais rêve, je vois les coups s’enchaîner avec une lenteur froide. Je repère une faille dans la garde de Shisui et sans hésitation plonge la lame froide jusqu’à la garde dans son cœur.

Il s’effondre, le silence pour seul linceul. Perdu dans la douleur d’avoir accompli ce geste irréversible je tombe à mon tour sur le corps inanimé de Shisui. Une décharge me foudroie littéralement la tête et ma vision se teinte d’un rouge sang. Sous cette pluie battante, je tremble en détaillant sous ce filtre sanglant le corps sans vie de Shisui. Je n’ai plus la force, je me sens prêt à sombrer dans le gouffre noir de la folie.

 

-          Itachi !

 

Dans un dernier effort, j’ouvre un œil. C’est Chance, elle est blessée mais Neige qui se trouve à ses côtés la soutient. Celui-ci se précipite vers moi. Une onde mordante me transperce littéralement la tête et il me regarde avec une expression presque terrifiante. La pluie  plaque ses cheveux sur son visage détrempé et je vois sous un voile rouge son unique sharingan palpiter au centre d’une cicatrice qui lui barre l’œil gauche.

Je l’entends à peine murmurer avant de perdre connaissance.

 

-          Mangekyō sharingan…

 


	15. Quinze

**_Mangekyō sharingan_ **

  

Ma tête est dans un brouillard sanglant et les cahots que je perçois me font comprendre que Neige me porte sur son dos. Chance doit se débrouiller seule pour avancer. Leurs paroles me parviennent comme assourdies par le nuage de douleur qui m’assaille de toute part.

-          On ne peut pas l’amener à l’hôpital. Il faut trouver un endroit où se poser et s’occuper des corps, dit Neige.

-          On peut aller chez moi.

-          Chez toi ? Tu veux dire… Je croyais que tu n’y avais pas été depuis…

-          C’est justement pour ça qu’ils n’y penseront pas tout de suite, coupe Chance un peu sèchement. Il faut prévenir le Doc au plus vite, il va en avoir besoin. Tu me le ramènes tout de suite, je m’occupe d’Itachi.

-          Tu tiens à peine debout, Chance. Je ne vais pas te laisser t’esquinter un peu plus en le portant. Je l’amène chez toi et après je vais chercher le Doc. Il pourra s’occuper de toi par la même occasion, tu fais peine à voir.

-          Tu sais que je suis ton capitaine et que tu es censé parfois obéir Neige !

-          Tu ferais mieux de réserver ton énergie pour avancer plutôt que pour dire n’importe quoi.

Un silence gêné s’éternise que Chance rompt d’une voix blanche.

-          Tout est de ma faute. Je n’aurai jamais du accepter qu’il m’accompagne. J’aurai du l’en empêcher.

-          Et ça c’était pas les ordres peut-être, il  _devait_  t’accompagner.

-          Je sais bien, mais c’est tout de même à cause de moi que…

-          Je ne crois pas, dit-il de façon abrupte. Cela à peut-être accéléré le cours des évènements, mais ce n’est certainement pas de ta faute.

-          Qu’est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Je…

Même à travers la brume qui obscurcit mes sens, j’entends un craquement d’os des plus crispants et Neige lancer un juron qui couvre le cri étouffé de Chance.

-          Chance ne me dit pas que tu as combattu ces deux Uchiha avec la jambe encore en vrac ! Non mais je rêve…

Chaque pas lui arrache un grimacement de douleur.

-         Ça ira…

-          Je vois ça.

-          Je crois que je peux marcher, dis-je d’une voix qui ne me ressemble pas.

A peine ai-je prononcer ces mots, à peine ai-je le temps de me rendre compte à quel point ma phrase n’a aucun sens. Le simple fait d’ouvrir la bouche m’a épuisé.

\- Tu déteins beaucoup trop sur tes équipiers Chance. Regarde-le, il est à moitié inconscient et il assène des  _n’importe quoi_ avec presque autant d’aplomb que toi ! Nous sommes assez éloignés maintenant et je ne ressens aucune présence hostile. Je vous pose cinq minutes et je vais chercher le Doc. Ne bougez pas, je fais au plus vite.

…de toute manière, je ne vois pas comment vous pourriez faire un pas devant l’autre. Ces mots, il ne les a pas prononcé mais ils sont dans le regard qu’il nous lance avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée.

 

Je n’ai pas trop de souvenirs de ce qu’il s’est passé juste après. Je suis dans un état de semi conscience où les sons, les voix, les flashs lumineux me traversent la tête dans un tourbillon criard et meurtrissant. Chance s’approche de moi en me parlant doucement

\- Ça va aller Itachi. On va te remettre sur pieds en un rien de temps, dit-elle.

 

Mais les paroles de Chance ne m’atteignent pas, seule l’horreur de ce que j’ai vu, de ce que j’ai entendu et de ce que j’ai fait cette nuit là tourne et tourne dans un mouvement sans fin dans mon esprit qui sombre un peu plus à chaque seconde.

_Shisui_

Le souvenir de cette nuit qui me harcèle à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux me force à les garder ouverts. Neige accompagné du Doc ne tarde pas. Je vois les yeux du Doc s’écarquiller en nous détaillant. Nous devons afficher un bien piètre tableau car il nous épargne les commentaires sarcastiques habituels. Le Doc me prend sur son dos et Neige empoigne d’un geste assez rude Chance par le bras qui n’ose même pas protester.

J’ai du m’évanouir une fois ou deux sur le trajet car lorsque je reprends conscience, je me trouve allongé sur un lit couvert de bandages, le Doc à mes côtés. Je n’ai pas la force d’ouvrir les yeux ni même d’esquisser un mouvement et le Doc s’éloigne. Je sens la présence discrète de Neige et de Chance. Ils sont loin de penser que j’ai retrouvé un semi état de conscience. Je les entends à peine parler tout bas.

\- Je n’aurai jamais du te laisser m’accompagner, dit doucement Chance en s’approchant.

Je sens sa main effleurer doucement mon bras puis s’éloigner.

\- Tu n’y es pour rien, Chance. Cette nuit, Itachi a éveillé le  mangekyō sharingan. Et c’est certainement ce que cherchait à obtenir son adversaire. Car il n’existe qu’une seule façon de l’éveiller, dit Neige. Je pense que son adversaire le savait et que c’est pour cela qu’il l’a attaqué, lui et personne d’autre.

\- Le mangekyō sharingan ?

\- La forme ultime du Sharingan, une version à côté de laquelle mon propre Sharingan fait pâle figure, une arme d’une puissance tellement formidable que le dernier à posséder ce mangekyō sharingan n’était autre que Madara Uchiha.

\- Le Madara Uchiha ? Et comment Itachi a-t-il pu développer une telle chose en un seul combat?

\- Il n’y a qu’un seul moyen d’éveiller le mangekyō sharingan, répète Neige, un seul…

\- Quel moyen ?

\- Il faut tuer de ses mains une personne à qui l’on tient plus que sa vie. Je pense que ce Shisui cherchait à développer son propre mangekyō sharingan en s’en prenant à son meilleur ami. Mais les choses ne se sont pas passées comme il l’avait prévu…

Je tremble de tous mes membres et ouvre les yeux qui pulsent à nouveau douloureusement teintant de rouge sang les regards que me jettent Chance et Neige. Je sens cette arme de rouge et de noir prendre contrôle de mon regard et irradier d’une puissance effrayante toute la pièce.

 

-          Sortez…

 

Neige et Chance persuadés que j’étais inconscient étouffent un sursaut…

 

-          SORTEZ !

 

Je ne veux rien entendre, je ne veux plus voir personne. Le moindre son m’est odieux, je veux tomber dans l’inconscience, je veux fermer les yeux pour ne plus les ouvrir. Mais à chaque fois que je ferme mes lourdes paupières, je revois tous les détails de cette nuit. Le souffle court, je tremble et pour la première fois depuis longtemps les larmes coulent librement en silence sur mes joues.

 


	16. Seize

**_Convocation_ **

 

Kakashi fulmine. Il a la fâcheuse impression d’avoir fait un saut dans le temps en voyant avec quelle facilité il a perdu son sang froid légendaire. Chance possède toujours cette capacité terriblement effrayante à faire ressortir au grand jour toutes ses émotions, qu’elles quelles soient, tout ce qu’il prend toujours soin de ne jamais laisser transparaître. Cinq ans d’absence et une mort présumée n’ont pas changé la donne. Mais alors pas du tout.

Il préfère pour l’instant ne pas trop se pencher sur le maelström dévastateur de questions et d’émotions qui tournent dans sa tête sous peine de s’y laisser submerger avec une facilité un peu trop déconcertante à son goût.

Se concentrer sur ce qu’elle lui a dit, sur ses buts aussi peu réalistes soient-ils, voilà ce qu’il doit faire et surtout ne pas laisser ses pensées trop vagabonder dans cet océan noir qu’il héberge dans un coin de sa tête… Il remettrait tout ça à plus tard, du moins le temps qu’il arriverait à ne pas se laisser déborder. La présence constante de Chance ne lui rend pas les choses des plus simples…

Il doit ramener son esprit sur les raisons de sa présence, aussi insensées soient-elles. Ils avaient accompli tellement de missions considérées comme totalement improbables au sein de l’équipe sept… Peut-être n’est-ce pas aussi proche d’un acte désespéré que cela paraisse au premier abord.

A cette minute, il n’est sûr que de trois choses. Il sait qu’il fera parti de cette nouvelle équipe sept, qu’il fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour ramener  _tous_ les membres de cette équipe vivants, tout, il ferait absolument tout. Et il est certain de savoir comment motiver Naruto dans son apprentissage, il allait surprendre Chance. Et cette simple idée suffit à lui rendre le sourire.

D’un pas plus calme, il s’approche de l’endroit où s’entraînent les nombreux clones de Naruto. Cette technique du Yondaïme est une des rares techniques qui échappent à son sharingan tout simplement parce que la fameuse troisième étape la rend absolument impossible à copier. Et cette troisième étape nécessite deux éléments essentiels : une maîtrise quasi parfaite du chakra et une affinité innée pour le vent. Pour la deuxième condition, Naruto remplit parfaitement le critère. Rien n’est moins sûr pour le second. Alors il allait lui donner un petit coup de pouce aussi déloyal que le plan B de Chance…

Il fait signe au vrai Naruto qu’il repère assez facilement au milieu de ses clones. Celui-ce s’approche intrigué devant Kakashi :

-          Naruto, ça progresse ?

-          Ben… C’est pas encore ça.

-          Montre-moi.

Naruto s’exécute. Il sépare lentement ses deux mains et se concentre de toutes ses forces sur les mouvements de ses mains. Ses clones disparaissent un à un devant l’énergie qu’il déploie pour s’appliquer à l’enchaînement des gestes.

Kakashi n’a pas l’air satisfait pourtant il y met toute son énergie, toute son attention.

\- Tu as déjà oublié le conseil de Chance ?

Kakashi écarte à son tour ses deux mains pour accomplir lui-même les gestes. De même que pour Chance un vent violent et bref, suivi d’une décharge lumineuse s’élève brusquement.

- Maître, pourquoi ne nous avez-vous jamais montré que vous maîtrisiez cette technique ?

Kakashi se renfrogne une seconde :

-          Tout simplement parce que je ne la maîtrise pas. Même avec mon sharingan, je ne n’ai jamais pu franchir la troisième étape. Il faut une chose que je n’ai pas mais que toi tu as. Un contrôle inné du Vent. Mais là n’est pas la question… Te souviens-tu du conseil de Chance ?

-          Du conseil ? C’était pas vraiment un conseil… Elle m’a dit que je devais réaliser cette technique les yeux fermés.

-          Exactement. Maintenant recommence.

Naruto ferme doucement les yeux et enchaîne de nouveau les mandrins des deux mains, plus lentement. Il comprend tout d’un coup, fermer les yeux lui permet de se concentrer sur ses mouvements, sur les flux de chakra qui courent le long de ses bras. Il peut ressentir l’énergie qui afflue dans ses bras et la modulation que ses signes lui apportent et qui lui permettent de sortir au niveau de ses mains.

-          Bien, approuve Kakashi. Tu devrais maîtriser les deux premières étapes assez vite.

Naruto aurait pu sauter de joie si la fatigue  n’avait pas chargé de plomb chacun de ses membres.

-          Maître cette troisième étape, elle est si difficile que ça ?

-          Oui, mais je suis sûr que tu réussiras. Et je vais même te promettre une chose.

-          Quoi ?

-          Si tu arrives à maîtriser cette technique en moins de 13 jours, à compter d’aujourd’hui, je te paye non pas un jour mais une  _semaine complète_  de ramen chez Ichiraku.

Des étoiles, que dis-je des éclairs sortent du regard de Naruto ou toute trace de fatigue s’évanouit en moins de temps qu’il n’en faut pour prononcer le mot ramen.

-           _Une semaine entière de ramen_  !!!!!!!!

Bon, il y a de fortes chances que cela épuise toutes mes économies, songe Kakashi, mais ça en vaut la peine ! Moi aussi je sais utiliser des moyens radicaux Chance. Et j’ai déjà ma petite idée pour l’aider à passer la 3ème étape.

Un petit sourire narquois se dessine sous son masque.

 

 

Yoshiko reprend sa place auprès de Naruto et voit d’un œil intrigué Neige disparaître à sa vue. Il avait parlé à Naruto et avait du lui donner une astuce ou deux des plus remarquables. Il progresse de façon étonnement rapide et n’est pas loin d’avoir déjà franchi la première étape. Il est vrai que Neige avait essayé un temps de maîtriser cette technique. Minato l’avait averti que sans une maîtrise innée du Vent, il ne pensait pas qu’il pourrait passer la troisième étape. Cela ne l’avait pas découragé pour autant et il l’avait harcelé pour qu’elle l’aide. Mais comme bien souvent, son frère avait eu raison et Neige n’avait jamais pu s’approprier cette technique comme tant d’autres.

Elle se cale de nouveau contre un arbre et ressort son livre, se replongeant dans la lecture et surveillant l’entraînement de Naruto d’un œil.

Soudain un mouvement lui fait lever les yeux de son livre. Un ANBU, un de ceux qui la suit depuis son retour au village apparait dans un nuage de poussière et s’avance. Yoshiko ne bouge pas d’un pouce :

-          Enfin, je me demandais quand Tsunade  allait se décider.

-          Vous êtes convoqués immédiatement dans le bureau de l’Hokage, Chance.

Yoshiko considère l’ANBU d’un œil nouveau. Il a utilisé son surnom d’ANBU, son surnom de l’équipe sept. Elle peut deviner son regard inquisiteur.

Le jeune homme derrière le masque est impressionné. C’est Chance qu’il a en face de lui, rien de moins que le plus célèbre capitaine de toute l’histoire de Kuro, la plus secrète division des ANBUs. Il avait risqué gros pour trouver les rapports de l’équipe sept, il s’était plongé avec une ferveur toujours plus grande dans les récits de toutes leurs missions, toutes plus incroyables les unes que les autres. Neige, Vert, le Doc et Flamme, il s’est tellement imprégné de leurs missions qu’il a l’impression de les connaître.

Elle le suit jusqu’à la porte du bureau de l’Hokage. Elle connaît bien cet endroit, il lui rappelle son frère avec une force qui la fait frissonner une seconde. Elle va devoir s’expliquer sur ses cinq ans d’absence devant Tsunade. Elle doit le faire mais elle aurait affronté n’importe quelle mission plus sereinement que cette convocation.

\- C’était un honneur de rencontrer le plus grand capitaine de Kuro, dit l’ANBU en guise d’au revoir.

Chance le fixe une seconde et lâche :

-          Garde tes compliments pour ceux qui le méritent vraiment, petit.

Je n’ai rien de grand en ce moment même, pense-t-elle. Je dois utiliser toute mon attention pour ne pas trembler de tous mes membres quand j’entends la voix de Tsunade qui m’invite à entrer.

Yoshiko pénètre dans le bureau et se fige en se rendant compte qu’elle n’est pas seule avec  Tsunade. Neige et Vert ont eux aussi été convoqués par l’Hokage.

-          Yoshiko, je sais que tu attendais ce rendez-vous plus tôt…

-          Et de mon côté je pensais que je serais convoquée seule. Je n’ai pas besoin d’un auditoire pour ce que je m’apprête à vous dire, encore moins de mes anciens équipiers.

Vert et Neige tressaillent, Chance sait qu’ils n’ont fait qu’obéir aux ordres de Tsunade. Mais elle ne se sent pas prête à faire étalage de cette histoire devant eux, pas encore.

-          Ils ont tout autant droit de savoir que moi, justement parce qu’ils étaient tes équipiers.

La voix de Tsunade est inhabituellement froide et lente. Elle martèle les mots en à un d’une voix d’un calme inhabituel. Yoshiko soutient son regard avec une détermination sans faille.

-          Neige, Vert, sortez.

Elle n’a pas besoin d’hausser la voix. Kakashi et Gai comprennent que leur ancien capitaine ne souhaite pas les mettre de côté, mais qu’elle ne veut pas que son histoire leur soit livrée uniquement parce qu’elle n’a pas d’autre choix. Ils savent qu’elle leur parlera quand elle sera prête. Ils s’apprêtent à sortir du bureau quand Tsunade explose :

-          Gaï, Kakashi, si vous passez cette porte vous allez sévèrement le regretter !

Les regards de Yoshiko et de Tsunade s’affrontent avec une violence dévastatrice. Neige et Vert sont figés par la tension qui règne dans la pièce, la main de Kakashi reste immobile sur la poignée de la porte.

D’un geste lent, Kakashi ouvre la porte ignorant les menaces de Tsunade. C’est cependant loin d’être une menace vide de sens, il le sait. Mais Chance ne souhaite pas leur présence. Même s’il doit avouer qu’il a désespérément envie de tout savoir sur ces cinq ans, sur son absence, il ne resterait pas une seconde de plus dans cette pièce. Gaï le suit, il n’a pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu’il est juste derrière lui.

-  _Restez_ …

Contre toute attente, Yoshiko décide de capituler et sa voix est à peine audible. Chance sent les têtes de Neige et de Vert se tourner à la même seconde vers elle dans une attitude qui mêle autant l’incrédulité que l’envie d’en apprendre plus. Après tout, il était plus que temps qu’ils apprennent la vérité sur cet exil.

 

 


	17. Cinq ans

**_Cinq ans_ **

 

Comment mettre les mots en ordre pour expliquer ces cinq longues années. Elle a bien prévu un récit sous la forme d’un rapport des plus impersonnels qui aurait tout à fait convenu à un entretien privé avec Tsunade. Mais la présence de Vert et de Neige rend ce discours qu’elle a si bien préparé totalement caduque. Elle soupçonne Tsunade de lui avoir imposé leur présence pour s’épargner le récit sans âme qu’elle a déjà eu bien du mal à construire car elle sait que ses anciens équipiers ne s’en contenteront pas.

Son regard balaye cette pièce qu’elle connaît tant. Le nombre de fois où elle a essayé de surprendre son grand frère et de capter son regard perdu sous les tonnes de papiers qui encombraient en permanence son bureau. Elle soupire et se rend compte que le seul son de son soupir envahit la pièce. Le plus grand silence règne dans le bureau de l’Hokage, ils attendent qu’elle commence dans un silence presque religieux.

Il faut donc qu’elle se décide :

\- La dernière mission de l’équipe sept, ce terrifiant fiasco, fut le plus terrible échec que mon équipe ait jamais vécu. Elle marqua la fin de la fameuse équipe sept et ma mort présumée.

Neige affiche des signes de nervosité en repensant à cette dernière mission.

-          A l’issue de cette mission, j’ai été grièvement blessée et j’ai passé plusieurs mois entre la vie et la mort au sein d’un hôpital ANBU sous une fausse identité. Quand je me suis totalement rétablie, j’ai appris que l’on m’avait fait passée pour morte, que Kuro était dissous, que de l’équipe sept, il ne restait plus que Kakashi et qu’Itachi avait dû se résoudre à accepter la mission de Danzo et était considéré comme un déserteur.

Sa voix a monté d’un cran, elle doit se calmer.

_Cette mission est une nouvelle preuve de mes échecs et de ma cruelle incapacité à diriger une équipe. J’ai une nouvelle fois montré au monde mon obstination ridicule à croire que je peux diriger quoi que ce soit._

Ces mots, elle ne les prononce pas, mais tout son être les exprime, la honte éclate d’une lueur sombre dans ses yeux d’azur.

Elle prend le temps d’une profonde inspiration.

-          Je n’avais pas le courage de me présenter à nouveau devant le village, devant Neige après cette horreur, je n’avais pas la force d’affronter mon nouvel et sanglant échec. Alors quand Danzo qui avait arrangé ma soit disant mort a voulu m’envoyer en mission d’infiltration dans le pays du sable qui était en train de fomenter un complot contre Konoha, je n’ai pas hésité.

-          Chance ! Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis, s’exclame Vert. Tu ne peux pas décemment penser une telle chose ! Tu es le meilleur capitaine que j’ai jamais eu…

-          Avec Neige, vous êtes les seuls qui aient la capacité de juger mon travail, tout simplement parce que vous êtes les seuls à avoir survécu à mon  _flamboyant rôle de capitaine_ , dit-elle avec une ironie criante. Et regardons les choses en face, si vous avez survécu, c’est parce que vous êtes des génies, des shinobis hors du commun, vous auriez survécu à n’importe quelle mission, à n’importe quel capitaine, le pire comme le meilleur. Mes véritables juges sont ceux dont les noms sont gravés dans la pierre. J’ai été considéré par l’histoire comme un bon capitaine car j’ai accompli de nombreuses missions. Mais j’ai aussi plus de sang sur les mains que tous les capitaines de Kuro réunis.

-          Tu n’as pas changé, tu assènes toujours avec autant d’aplomb tes « n’importes quoi », s’énerve Kakashi sous les regards éberlués de Vert et de Tsunade qui n’avaient pas l’habitude de le voir ainsi sortir des ses gonds. Premièrement si Gai et moi-même nous sommes ici aujourd’hui, c’est en grande partie grâce à toi, tout  _génie_ que tu prétends que nous soyons, tu nous as sauvé la vie tellement souvent que je ne pourrais les compter ! Avant la dernière mission de l’équipe sept, tu n’avais pas perdu un seul des membres de ton équipe en plus de deux ans ! Notre dernière mission était une mission suicide, nous le savions et nous l’avions accepté, Chance. Et c’est un miracle que nous n’ayons pas eu plus de pertes. Tu as sauvé Itachi et jusqu’à ton retour je croyais que tu étais morte en me sauvant la vie !

La culpabilité qui transparaît dans la voix de Kakashi coupe le souffle de Chance qui n’ose se retourner pour affronter son regard.

-          Et après ? demanda Tsunade pour rompre le silence qui commence à être particulièrement dense.

-          J’ai découvert pièce par pièce un complot qui s’étendait à tout le pays du sable et qui avait été mis en place par l’akatsuki (j'suis pas sûre, mais je pense que c'est mieux de mettre une majuscule à Akatsuki étant donné que c'est le nom d'une organisation et puis, il me semble qu'ils en mettent dans la traduction française). Avec l’aide d’Itachi, j’ai réussi à infiltrer l’organisation…

-          Comment ?

-         En tuant un de leur membre et en prenant sa place, pendant un temps du moins. Avec Itachi, nous avons fournis des rapports réguliers sur l’évolution de l’Akatsuki jusqu’à découvrir que l’origine du complot que nous avions dévoilé remontait à Madara Uchiha lui-même. Nous avons pu accumuler des preuves sur son implication dans la plupart des catastrophes, des attaques et des évènements les plus tragiques qui se sont déroulés à Konoha depuis des années. Il a attisé la haine entre les pays, fomenter nombre de complots à côté duquel celui que nous avions mis tant de temps à démonter pièce par pièce faisait pâle figure et qui ont été à l’origine de la dernière grande guerre. Il a soulevé la haine et la colère du clan Uchiha pendant des années pour les pousser à monter un coup d’état qui aurait affaibli Konoha a un moment crucial où le Sable et la Terre aurait pu attaquer un Konoha exsangue. C’est lui qui a déchaîné Kyubi  sur Konoha qui a provoqué tant de pertes…

La voix de Chance a progressivement monté en puissance.

-          Il a apporté la mort et la destruction à chacun de nous. Il a frappé en plein cœur chaque habitant de Konoha. Ce monstre est la menace la plus grande que Konoha puisse concevoir. Avec Itachi, nous avons patiemment rassemblé des renseignements et il y a un an, je pensais être prête et je l’ai affronté, seule.

Chance se tait une seconde revivant de plein fouet les souvenirs douloureux.

-          J’ai fait preuve d’une  incroyable naïveté et d’une stupidité encore plus grande. Il ne m’a pas seulement vaincu, il m’a humilié. Et s’il ne m’a pas tué c’était dans l’espoir d’obtenir des informations.

Sa voix tremble, c’est presque imperceptible mais ils sont entraînés à sentir la plus infime variation dans sa voix. Rien ne leur échappe. Chance se reprend et se ferme pour ne rien laisser filtrer dans la suite de son récit.

-          La torture, la douleur, n’importe quel shinobi peut les gérer. Mais  _ça_ , c’était différent. En un mois, il m’avait complètement brisée et j’étais sur le point de lui révéler tout ce qu’il était en mesure de me demander _. Absolument tout_. Mais Itachi veillait et a réussi à me faire évader avant que je ne craque. Il m’a exposé son plan pour tuer Madara et ramener son frère au village. Il avait prévu son propre sacrifice dans un plan qui avait l’air sans faille. Mais non seulement Madara a survécu mais il a manipulé Sasuke pour le tourner contre Konoha.

Chance se force à s’arrêter une seconde, elle n’arrive pas à contrôler sa voix, sa colère, sa frustration devant le sacrifice inutile d’Itachi.

-          Konoha doit mettre toutes ses forces en action pour tuer son plus puissant ennemi. Ce monstre, ce Madara Uchiha n’a qu’un but qui le ronge et l’obsède depuis des années, détruire Konoha. Nous devons tout mettre en œuvre pour l’anéantir !

Elle ne s’en rend pas compte, mais elle parle avec la même aura que son frère dégageait en tant que Quatrième. Vert et Neige affichent un petit sourire mêlant fierté et soulagement, c’est Chance, leur capitaine dans toute sa splendeur. Ces cinq ans ont apporté leur lot de souffrances et d’horreurs mais ils ne l’ont pas changé. Sur ces derniers mots, elle sort du bureau laissant l’Hokage un temps sans voix avant de se reprendre :

-          Je rêve où elle vient de me donner un ordre…

 

 


	18. Le calme avant la tempête

**_Le calme avant la tempête_ **

 

A travers le nuage vaporeux qui entoure mes sens, j’ouvre un œil et détaille la chambre dans laquelle on m’a transporté. C’est une petite pièce aux murs blancs et vides. Seule une photo encadrée trône sur la petite table qui se trouve près du lit. Je me relève le plus doucement possible, chaque mouvement m’arrache un rictus de douleur.

\- Tu ferais mieux de ne pas bouger.

Je manque de sursauter en entendant la voix de Chance. Je n’ai pas senti sa présence.

-          Tout va bien, nous avons effacé les traces de ce qu’il s’est passé hier. Tu pourras retourner sans trop de problèmes chez toi quand tu seras complètement remis. J’ai parlé à ton père et je lui ai dit que tu étais en mission pour quelques jours. Le Doc viendra te voir régulièrement pour panser tes blessures.

Je prends le cadre d’une main que j’aimerai plus assuré. Le Quatrième doit avoir mon âge sur cette photo et affiche un sourire franc face à l’objectif. L’identité des deux enfants au regard si sérieux ne fait aucun doute.

-          Le Doc avait raison, vous étiez tous les deux les élèves du Quatrième.

-          Neige l’était, pas moi. J’étais _juste_  sa petite sœur.

L’évidence me saute aux yeux, comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle. Ils ont les mêmes yeux d’azur, les mêmes cheveux blonds. Chance est la petite sœur de l’ancien Hokage, j’enregistre l’information en silence.

-          Je suis désolée du dénuement de cette pièce, mais je n’y ai pas mis un pied depuis la mort de Minato. Je t’ai apporté quelques anciennes affaires de mon frère, tes vêtements étaient en lambeau et couverts de sang.

Je ne l’ai même pas remarqué mais je flotte littéralement dans des vêtements bien trop grands pour moi. Chance me lance un regard un peu amusé.

-          Je dois avouer que vous n’aviez pas vraiment la même carrure…

-          N’embarrasse pas mon patient, Chance !

Le Doc fait son apparition dans la petite pièce et s’apprête à vérifier un à un mes bandages.

-          Et ne disparaît pas avant que je n’aie vu l’état de ta jambe !

Elle atteint un large fauteuil qui fait face au lit d’une démarche lente et peu assurée, attendant son tour patiemment. Je me laisse manipuler sans un mot en refoulant les ondes mordantes  qui m’envahissent à chacun des  mouvements pourtant des plus délicats du Doc. Je constate que Chance ne bénéficie pas des mêmes largesses que moi de la part du Doc qui examine sa jambe avec un certain manque de délicatesse qui traduit assez bien sa colère envers son chef. Chance endure tout sans un mot mais son visage trahit la douleur.

\- Chance, ça sert à quoi que je te rafistole tous les quatre matins si tu ne tiens absolument pas compte de mes conseils. Tu ne devais pas bouger pendant une semaine encore. Pas bouger comme dans ne pas accepter une mission dont tu ne devais pas te charger. Quand à combattre dans ton état…

Il lève la tête pour affronter le regard de son chef et se radoucit une seconde. Il la détaille en silence, je prends conscience qu’il n’avait encore jamais vu son visage derrière le masque. Comme moi, il est un instant désarmé devant ce regard si clair. S’il l’avait vu, il aurait compris de lui-même que Chance était la sœur et non l’élève de l’ancien Hokage.

\- Tu vas devoir rester calme pendant au moins deux semaines Chance. Et si tu ne t’y tiens pas cette fois, comptes sur moi pour te le faire cruellement regretter ! J’ai beau être un des meilleurs médecins qui soit, je ne fais pas de miracles !

Celui-ci s’éclipse en dispensant conseils et menaces à l’encontre de Chance d’un air à la fois exaspéré et furieux. Puis il se retourne vers moi et me souhaite de me rétablir au plus vite avec une attitude des plus prévenantes. Si j’avais eu assez d’énergie pour ça, je me serais senti particulièrement gêné.

Lorsque la porte se referme, Chance m’observe en silence.

\- J’ai aussi parlé à ton petit frère. Je lui ai expliqué que tu étais en mission mais que tu promettais de l’aider à tous ses entraînements à son (ton ?) retour. Je lui ai dit que si tu refusais sous prétexte que tu n’avais pas le temps, tu aurais affaire à moi !

A la simple mention de Sasuke je me tourne vers elle, le regard vif.

\- Il me ressemble assez ton petit frère, continue Chance. J’étais toujours en train d’essayer d’attirer l’attention de mon frère. Je l’ai tellement harcelé pour qu’il m’apprenne ses techniques qu’il n’a pu faire autrement que capituler.

J’esquisse un sourire en repensant à la façon dont Sasuke recherche en permanence mon avis et mon aide pour telle ou telle technique.

-          Tout le monde le considérait comme d’un (un?) génie hors du commun inégalable, comme l’Hokage, pour moi, c’était juste mon grand frère.

La voix de Chance se brise sur un petit sourire triste et elle se lève en grimaçant de douleur lorsqu’elle s’appuie sur sa jambe et me laisse à mon silence.

 

Les jours défilent et ni Chance ni le Doc ne semblent pas (je le mettrais pas le « pas » à ta place, ça sonne très bien sans ^^) s’offusquer de mon mutisme. Ils continuent à s’occuper de moi comme on prend soin d’un enfant malade avec beaucoup d’attention et de calme. Je sors petit à petit de ma torpeur à mesure que mon état s’améliore. Je me demande bien ce que j’ai fait pour mériter tant de considération jusqu’à ce que je comprenne que Chance se rend certainement encore responsable de mon état. Pourtant Neige a plus que certainement raison, Shisui avait prévu cette attaque de longue date. Je ne peux pas laisser Chance se faire ronger par la culpabilité plus longtemps. Pour cela il faut que je me décide à parler mais parler n’a jamais fait parti de mes points forts. Je vois d’ici mes paroles maladroites s’enchaîner et que rien de très clair n’allait en sortir.

Je suis désespérant mais pour la première fois depuis des jours je ne suis pas focalisé sur  _cette nuit_ et d’une certaine façon c’est sûrement un progrès. J’entends le claquement d’ivoire de (des ?) pièces de Shogi contre le damier dans la pièce principale. Je décide de mettre un pied devant l’autre et de sortir de mon antre pour assister à la partie qui se joue entre Chance et le Doc.

-          Tu ne t’en sortiras pas aussi facilement que la dernière fois, assène Chance d’une voix amusée.

-          Chance, dois-je te rappeler que tu n’as encore jamais gagné contre moi…

-          Rabat-joie !

-          Je dois admettre que tu as fait des progrès depuis notre première partie, tu ferais un bon adversaire face à Shikaku. Mais tu ne pourras jamais gagner contre moi…

-          Et qu’est-ce que tu vas répondre à ce coup, Mr je suis plus fort que tout le monde !

Il examine le plateau et réponds d’un coup qui claque dans le silence de plomb. Chance détaille d’un air dépité les pièces…

-          J’abandonne !

-          Chance zéro, moi…

-          T’es vraiment obligé de tenir les comptes… Je crois que j’ai besoin de faire un tour pendant que tu t’occupes d’Itachi, dit-elle en sautillant jusqu’à une paire de béquilles et à cet instant je suis presque sur de ne l’avoir jamais vu les utiliser.

… Mais le regard du Doc ne lui laisse aucun choix. C’est les béquilles ou une nouvelle salve de reproches peu avenantes. Il se tourne vers moi, près (prêt) à m’inspecter à nouveau. Il doit remarquer une lueur nouvelle dans mes yeux et comprends que je vais beaucoup mieux. Il balaye le plateau d’une main et replace une à une les pièces. J’ai appris à jouer enfant et je ne suis pas mauvais. Il me défie du regard et j’accepte la partie d’un hochement de tête. Je ne mets que peu de temps à comprendre que je n’ai aucune chance de m’en sortir contre un tel adversaire. Voilà donc la force de notre tacticien, je n’ai pas résisté bien longtemps.

-          Tu n’es pas un mauvais joueur, tu pourrais faire un adversaire honorable face à Chance. Il ne lui manque d’ailleurs qu’une chose, malheureusement essentielle pour avoir la chance de gagner contre moi.

Il sait qu’il a suffisamment éveillé mon intérêt pour me faire parler.

-          Une chose essentielle ?

-          Elle refuse toutes les stratégies basées sur le moindre sacrifice. Elle est capable de révéler un niveau de lecture bien meilleur que le mien sur un combat local. Mais son refus de tout sacrifice l’empêche d’avoir une vision globale assez claire pour gagner une partie.

Le Doc s’arrête de parler, Chance est déjà de retour. Il replace de nouveau les pièces et laisse sa place à Chance qui s’installe en face de moi.

\- Je suis curieux de voir comment peut évoluer une partie entre vous deux.

Je ne suis pas aussi piètre adversaire que face au Doc, mais je n’ai pas gagné pour autant. Le Doc a observé en silence la partie et s’éloigne sans un bruit au dernier coup.

Je suis de nouveau seul avec Chance et je dois lui parler. Je suis en train de rassembler toute ma volonté et mon courage quand on frappe à la porte. Le regard de Chance se glace et elle attrape son katana d’une main prête à bondir s’il le faut, jambe blessée ou non. Elle se positionne entre la porte et moi. Malheureusement dans mon état, je ne suis pas d’une grande aide.

\- Entrez.

Notre visiteur n’est autre que l’Hokage qui entre en nous saluant d’un geste de la tête :

-          Itachi, Yoshiko.

-          Hokage, dit Chance en rengainant la lame de son katana dans son fourreau. A quoi devons-nous l’honneur de cette visite tardive ?

-          Ce n’est malheureusement pas une visite de courtoisie, Yoshiko.

-          Je m’en doutais un peu…

L’Hokage détaille la pièce qui a commencé à reprendre vie depuis notre arrivée. Le plateau de Shogi sur la table basse du salon, les béquilles rangées dans un coin…

-          Tu as finalement décidé de te réinstaller ici, constate-t-il.

-          Non, ce n’est que provisoire, le temps qu’Itachi se remette sur pied. Vous savez très bien que la seule chose qui me ferait revenir c’est si…

-          Je sais, dit-il pour couper courts aux demandes de Yoshiko qu’il ne connaît que trop bien. Mais le conseil et Danzo s’y opposent encore et tu sais comme moi ce qui se passerait si je forçais ma décision.

Chance se tait un moment, considérant les paroles de l’Hokage, elle retient difficilement la colère qui éclate dans chacun de ses mots :

-          Ce que le conseil et Danzo ont tendance à oublier c’est que Naruto est un enfant avant d’être le réceptacle de Kyubi et depuis le premier jour, il a été haït par tous. Je ne peux pas supporter ce qu’ils lui font subir, ce n’est qu’un enfant et c’est le fils de mon frère… Mais je sais aussi que ce n’est pas vous que je dois convaincre, ajoute-t-elle en reprenant peu à peu le contrôle de sa voix. Mais vous n’êtes pas venu pour ça…

-          J’ai besoin d’une équipe de confiance, Yoshiko, pour une mission des plus particulières, j’ai besoin de la meilleure des équipes pour une mission discrète qui ne pourra jamais figurer dans les archives d’ANBU.

-          Sous entendu dont Danzo n’aura jamais connaissance…

Il dépose une impressionnante pile de dossiers sur la petite table :

\- Exactement. Je te laisse examiner la situation et je reviendrais dans deux semaines, le temps que vous soyez tous rétablis et vous me donnerez votre réponse. Rien ne vous force à l’accepter.

Sur ses mots, il sort de la pièce sous nos interrogations silencieuses.


	19. Preuves perdues

**_Preuves perdues_ **

 

Sasuke se détache un instant des écrits de son frère, le regard fiévreux.

Naruto… le fils de mon frère…

Naruto, le fils du Quatrième ! Lui qui affirme à tous et avec tant de force son rêve de devenir Hokage est lui-même le fils de Minato Minakaze. C’est à la fois incroyable et non dénué d’une certaine ironie.

Naruto… La simple évocation de son nom s’associe à une foule de sentiments aussi contradictoires que dévastateurs qui se déversent dans les remous noirs de ses pensées. Il l’a ignoré, sous estimé, détesté pour finalement l’accepter et le reconnaître comme un rival et même un ami au sein de l’équipe sept. Puis leurs chemins se sont irrémédiablement séparés, seul Naruto ne semble pas au fait de cette réalité.

Son obstination à croire qu’il peut le ramener au village est pathétique. Mais elle est aussi désarmante car c’est comme s’il refusait de voir la noirceur qui entoure irrémédiablement chacun de ses gestes, chacune de ses pensées, comme s’il refusait de voir l’être rongé de culpabilité et perdu dans une vengeance sans fondement qu’il est devenu. Itachi et Naruto étaient les seules personnes qui avaient soulevés autant de violence dans son esprit froid. Il avait tué Itachi, mais c’était son frère lui-même qui avait orchestré sa mort et il n’avait pu se résoudre à porter le dernier coup à Naruto.

Il tremble sous la colère qui menace de l’envahir à tout moment car au final c’est bien lui le plus pathétique des deux. Son unique but dans la vie, ce qui l’a nourri soutenu et permis de ne pas sombrer dans la folie pendant toutes ces années s’est révélé n’être qu’une ridicule et sanglante farce.

Comment peut-on encore croire en lui alors que lui-même ne fait que se haïr un peu plus chaque jour ?

De rage il serre les pages blanches emplies de l’écriture si fine de son frère. Il se reprend bien vite, desserre l’étau de ses mains blanches et défroisse avec une attention que l’on réserve aux reliques les plus précieuses les écrits de son frère.

Il veut savoir, tout savoir…

 

**_Dernière mission de l’équipe sept_ **

 

            L’équipe sept est réunie autour de cette pierre sombre qui semble avoir une importance centrale pour mes équipiers. Le Doc n’est pas loin d’avoir fait des miracles et je suis totalement remis de mes blessures. Je suis déjà au courant du discours de Chance, notre mission officieuse est en lien direct avec moi, mon clan, avec ce que j’ai découvert  _cette nuit_. Elle se tourne et examine un instant chacun des membres de son équipe, le temps est comme suspendu.

\- Notre nouvelle mission est une mission tout ce qu’il y a de non officiel alors je pense que vous avez le droit d’en connaître tous les détails avant de décider de l’accepter.

Je lis la surprise et l’étonnement sous les masques. D’ordinaire, seules les informations nécessaires à la réussite de la mission sont révélées, en connaître plus est souvent considéré comme dangereux pour la mission.

\- Si vous acceptez cette mission, ce ne sera pas en tant qu’ANBU mais en tant que simple civil.

Elle se tourne de nouveau vers la pierre et ôte son masque pour démontrer ses paroles. Je surprends un mouvement nerveux de Flamme. Il est le seul à n’avoir jamais vu le visage de Chance et il ne peut s’empêcher de montrer des signes d’impatience en attendant qu’elle se retourne. Neige et le Doc lui lancent un regard en coin presque amusé. Mais Chance nous tourne le dos, perdue dans la contemplation de la pierre noire.

-          Depuis des années, la révolte gronde dans le clan Uchiha et si jusqu’à présent ils n’ont rien commis de répréhensible contre le village, Danzo et l’Hokage ont toujours gardé un œil sur les activité des Uchiha.

Les regards se tournent naturellement vers moi et je suis soulagé d’avoir encore mon masque, j’ai le plus grand mal à garder mon calme devant ce qu’elle s’apprête à dire.

\- Les derniers rapports montrent qu’ils sont prêts à passer à l’action. Nous sommes au bord de la guerre civile et le clan Uchiha est en train d’organiser un coup d’état sans précédent. Cependant au sein du clan, certains ont décidés de rester fidèles au Village et ont fournis des rapports réguliers sur les dernières actions du clan. Ils auraient mis la main sur des documents d’une importance capitale qui selon eux stopperaient définitivement toute idée de révolte. Nous n’avons aucune idée sur la teneur de ces documents, mais nous sommes chargés d’assurer leur protection jusqu’à ce qu’ils présentent ces documents à la prochaine réunion du clan. Autant vous dire que cette mission est aussi officieuse que dangereuse et que vous n’êtes absolument pas obligés de l’accepter.

Je vois un à un mes équipiers ôter leur masque et dévoiler une volonté sans faille. Chance se retourne et je vois une lueur de surprise dans son regard en détaillant l’attitude si déterminée de son équipe. Elle me fixe un instant et je libère à mon tour mon regard où irradie mon nouveau sharingan. 

 

Nous nous sommes mis en route sans perdre une seconde. Chance a vite compris que son équipe la suivrait et ce quelle que soit la mission. Un petit sourire béat flotte une seconde sur le visage de Flamme mais qui n’échappe à personne quand il croise le regard bleu de son chef. Après plusieurs heures de marche soutenue, nous arrivons au point de rendez(-)vous avec ceux dont nous étions censés assurer la protection. J’ai hâte de mettre un visage sur ces membres de clan Uchiha qui ne se sont pas laissés aveugler par les discours haineux de mon père.

Je n’étais pas prêt au macabre spectacle qui nous attend dans le silence de cette forêt sombre. La porte de la maison perdue dans les bois où se sont réfugiés ceux que nous devons protéger est en morceaux.

L’odeur de sang se répand comme une effluve entêtante et agressive. Sans prendre la moindre précaution, je fonce tête baissée. Ma respiration s’accélère quand je découvre les murs défoncés, les meubles brisés et les corps sans vies. J’ai déjà rencontré la mort frappant sans distinction lors de certaines  missions, j’ai déjà vécu les derniers moments de certains de mes équipiers. Mais là, c’est un massacre pur et simple, la plupart sont des civils, sans défense, des Uchiha, des membres de mon clan. Plusieurs corps mutilés, sans vie jonchent le sol, certains affichent encore une expression incrédule comme dernier masque.

\- Nous sommes arrivés beaucoup trop tard.

Je me retourne vers Neige qui vient de me ramener à la brusque réalité. Je vois dans les mouvements prudents de mes équipiers que ce n’est pas la première fois qu’ils assistent à une telle horreur.

\- Y en a un qui respire encore ! Doc !

Flamme soutient une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs, elle ouvre difficilement un œil. La blessure que l’on devine sous ses vêtements déchirés ne laisse aucun espoir et le Doc esquisse un petit mouvement négatif de la tête.

- Uchiha…

Chaque syllabe sort de sa bouche comme un reproche cinglant. Je m’approche pour recueillir ses dernières paroles.

-          Les documents, tu dois les retrouver, Uchiha… Il y a les preuves…

-          Quelles preuves ?

Dans un ultime effort, elle m’agrippe le bras et me force à la regarder dans les yeux.

-          Le clan Uchiha s’est fait totalement manipulé… Depuis le début…. Il a tout orchestré, tout. Il nous a trompé sur tout…

-          Qui ?

Je vois les yeux de Flamme s’agrandir :

\- C’est un piège ! Il faut sortir tout de suite, tout va exploser !

C’est impossible. Je ne peux me résoudre à partir maintenant.

\- Qui ?

Chance ordonne à tous de quitter les lieux immédiatement mais je ne peux laisser cette question sans réponse.

-          Itachi ! Il faut partir MAINTENANT !

-          QUI ?

-          ITACHI !

Chance apparaît dans mon dos, me saisit sans ménagement par la taille au moment où elle me murmure sa réponse. Une violente décharge de lumière et de vent me coupe la respiration aussi violemment qu’un coup de poing. Désorienté je tombe sur le sol, ce n’est pas le parquet mais l’herbe qui réceptionne ma chute. La maison dans laquelle je me trouve (trouvais) un instant avant est totalement éventrée par le souffle des explosifs.

Chance se laisse tomber à son tour sur le sol en tentant de reprendre son souffle C’est elle qui m’a transporté jusqu’ici en utilisant la technique du Quatrième. Elle n’a pas l’air blessée mais épuisée. C’est le Doc qui arrive en premier pour aider Chance à se relever.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais transporter quelqu’un avec cette technique.

\- Moi non plus.

Je la regarde encore sous le choc, elle s’est précipitée vers moi sans même savoir si elle allait réussir à me sortir de là, sans même savoir si elle réussirait à s’en sortir elle-même. Si elle avait hésité ne serait-ce qu’une seconde… Elle s’approche de moi. Un mélange d’inquiétude de colère et de soulagement explose dans son regard lorsqu’elle m’envoie un coup suffisamment fort pour me propulser de nouveau à terre.

\- Ne me refait jamais un coup pareil, Itachi !

Je me relève sans un mot et Chance reprend peu à peu son calme.

\- J’espère que ça en valait la peine. Elle t’a dit quoi au juste?

Je repense à ces deux mots qu’elle m’a murmuré à l’oreille. Le nom de la personne censée être responsable de tout ce qu’est devenu le clan Uchiha, de la haine et de la colère qui se sont propagées dans mon clan, de celui qui a manipulé le clan Uchiha.

-    Madara Uchiha.

 


	20. Le retour de Sasuke

**_Le retour de_ ** **_Sasuke_ ** **_?_ **

 

 

TOC TOC TOC

 

            Yoshiko soulève une paupière encore embrumée de sommeil. D’un geste peu amène, elle repousse les couvertures, se lève et attrape son katana d’un mouvement machinal. La réveiller en pleine nuit, qui que ce soit, il ne doit pas beaucoup tenir à la vie. Il va l’entendre s’il n’a pas une excellente raison à venir frapper à sa porte.

            En passant devant la psyché de sa chambre, elle est un instant surprise par son regard encore vague, ses cheveux en bataille et la vieille chemise de son frère lui arrivant à mi cuisse dévoilant une longue cicatrice blanche qui court le long de sa jambe droite. Cette marque imprimée dans sa chair lui rappelle un souvenir désagréable qui la frappe avec un réalisme trompeur.

 

TOC TOC TOC

 

            C’est qu’on deviendrait impatient ! Yoshiko se dirige vers la porte en dissimulant mal sa mauvaise humeur. Elle ouvre doucement la porte en assurant sa garde plus fermement sur sa lame dégainée. Elle est surprise de voir Neige qui tient Naruto inconscient dans les bras. Une lueur de panique traverse son regard clair et elle en échappe presque sa lame.

\- Ne t’inquiète pas, il est juste épuisé.

            Yoshiko s’écarte pour les laisser entrer et Neige dépose Naruto sur le sofa du salon. Son regard la détaille avec surprise et ne peut s’empêcher une réflexion quand il voit la lame du katana briller.

\- Tu crois vraiment que quelqu’un qui toque sagement à ta porte en attendant que tu lui ouvres va t’agresser…

\- Ça m’est déjà arrivé, répond-elle d’un ton laconique.

Kakashi est sans voix devant cette réplique sans appel de Chance. Il se demande un bref instant si cette tactique tient plutôt du génie ou de la bêtise pure et simple. Ne pouvant trancher, il décide de ne pas poursuivre plus loin ses réflexions…

- Naruto voulait absolument te voir car il vient de réussir la première étape. Il était intenable. C’était absolument impossible de l’empêcher de venir te voir  _maintenant_ pour avoir les clés de la seconde étape. Mais il est tombé de fatigue sur ton pas de porte.

Chance dévisage Neige une expression incrédule sur le visage.

\- Tu te moques de moi ?! Il est impossible de réussir cet exploit en si peu de temps !

\- Je t’avais dit qu’il te surprendrait, ajoute Neige avec un petit sourire narquois se dessinant sous le masque.

\- Je ne le croirais que lorsque je l’aurais vu de mes propres yeux !

Elle le regarde un peu surprise :

\- Tu as l’air de t’occuper avec beaucoup d’application de son enseignement, Neige. Tu aurais pu lui donner toi-même la deuxième étape, tu la connais et la maîtrises parfaitement…

Mais Chance n’est pas dupe.

\- Tu voulais juste me montrer que je l’avais sous-estimé. Tu avais raison, il pourrait bien réussir.

Réussir en treize jours ce qu’elle a mis près d’un an et demi à maîtriser. Cela parait tellement absurde. Mais Neige y croit et elle commence tout juste à appréhender le potentiel de Naruto. Soudain, l’évidence la frappe de plein fouet, il les dépasserait, elle et son frère sans peine. Il faudrait juste qu’il survive assez longtemps pour ça.

Yoshiko étouffe un bâillement et attrape une couverture pour en recouvrir Naruto d’un geste que Neige trouve des plus attendrissants. Ce geste lui rappelle son Maître qui prenait soin avec la même attention de sa petite sœur. Combien de fois avait-il du la ramener à moitié inconsciente et morte de fatigue chez son Maître ? Plus jeune, elle prenait avec le même mélange de sérieux et d’enthousiasme que Naruto tous les entraînements. Et comme un rituel, son Maître l’allongeait sur le sofa avec une couverture et proposait à son élève de rester pour la nuit dans cette chambre qui était devenue la sienne.

-          Tu n’as qu’à le laisser dormir là. Je retourne sous les draps si tu n’y vois pas d’inconvénients. On verra tout ça demain.

Neige s’apprête à sortir.

-          Neige, tu peux prendre ton ancienne chambre si tu le souhaites.

-          Non, je ne préfère pas.

-          Neige ?

-          Hm ?

-          Il faudra le tenir particulièrement à l’œil dans les jours à venir, je peux compter sur toi ?

-          Bien sûr, mais pourquoi ?

-          Sasuke devrait rentrer sur Konoha bientôt, très bientôt.

 

 

Sasuke faillit déchirer le papier de rage. Madara Uchiha. Il veut en savoir plus. Mais une écriture plus anguleuse et négligée fait place à l’écriture fine et soignée de son frère.

 

_Sasuke,_

_Je ne doute pas que tu aies lu les écrits de ton frère jusqu’ici. Les documents qui se trouvent à la suite sont les fameuses preuves perdues que nous avons fini par trouver bien des années après avec ton frère._

_N’ayant pas le même don pour la plume qu’Itachi, je te laisse faire ta propre opinion sur ces documents._

_Quant à la suite des lettres de ton frère, elles t’attendent à Konoha._

_Chance_

 

Plus succinct, c’est difficile.

Il examine avec grande attention les documents qu’il a sous la main et plus il s’imprègne de leur contenu, plus la profondeur des manipulations de Madara Uchiha lui éclate au visage. C’est purement machiavélique.

Il a soulevé le clan Uchiha d’une main et provoqué l’alliance des pays de la Terre et du Sable de l’autre. Pour conclure les accords, il a fourni son aide pour la création de deux jinchurikis, un pour le Sable et un pour la Terre. Mais les choses ne se passèrent pas comme il l’avait prévu pour le pays de la Terre.  La jeune femme choisie pour devenir jinchuriki avait été enlevée sous leurs yeux malgré une protection rapprochée assurée par les plus puissants ninjas du pays de la Terre.

Sasuke soupçonne que la première mission de son frère au sein de l’équipe sept n’était autre que l’enlèvement de cette jeune femme.

Avec la perte de la jeune femme, la Terre était devenue frileuse à l’idée de s’unir avec le Sable pour attaquer Konoha. Sans jinchuriki, elle avait peur de se retrouver en position de faiblesse face à son nouvel allié qui n’aurait pas hésité à se retourner contre elle à la première occasion.

Madara devait trouver rapidement une solution et il l’a trouva.

Sasuke tremble de colère et de honte de s’être fait manipuler par un être aussi abject.

Il avait promis au pays de la Terre une arme des plus puissantes. Il leur avait promis  _les yeux_  de son propre clan.

_Madara Uchiha_

La haine la plus pure coule dans ses veines à sa simple évocation.

 

Quant à retourner à Konoha… Chance, je vais te le faire regretter sévèrement. Mais il sait qu’il n’a pas d’autres solution, il doit retourner à Konoha. Et retourner à Konoha, c’est se confronter de nouveau à ses anciens équipiers, à Naruto…

Qu’attend Chance d’un tel retour ?

 

Il décide de se mettre en route immédiatement, il réfléchirait en chemin à toutes les implications de son retour. Peut-être parviendrait-il à  _les_  éviter ? Cela parait malheureusement peu probable… Peut-il se passer d’y aller ? Certainement pas. Le besoin de savoir le ronge depuis qu’il a posé ses yeux sur les mots de son frère. Chance ne lui laisse aucun choix.

 

Chance, tu vas le regretter, fais-moi confiance !

 

 

 


	21. Une partie difficile

**_Une partie difficile_ **

 

 Kakashi regarde la silhouette de Chance disparaître sans voix.

 

Il a failli s’étouffer quand elle lui a proposé de s’installer dans son ancienne chambre. Il a déjà du mal à ne pas se laisser submerger par ses violentes réactions que sa seule proximité déclanche  et ils n’étaient  _que_  dans la même ville. Il se serait perdu un peu plus loin s’il avait eu la folle idée d’accepter. Apparemment il a encore un certain contrôle sur ses actes. Et il est aussi totalement évident que Chance n’a absolument aucune idée sur l’ouragan noir que déclenche sa simple présence et qui tempête avec une violence surprenante dans son esprit.

 

Mais tout cela n’explique nullement pourquoi elle est si sûre d’elle sur le retour de Sasuke ? Il soupçonne un des ses plans tordus derrière tant d’assurance, elle a du trouver un moyen de lui forcer la main et si c’est le cas le retour de Sasuke ne s’annonce pas dans les meilleures conditions…

 

Demain Chance a prévu de rendre visite aux Nara. Elle doit demander à Shikamaru son aide en personne, il l’a connait assez pour savoir qu’elle ne peut se contenter d’attendre que Tsunade lui donne la mission de l’assister. Elle a besoin de le convaincre d’accepter pour qu’il lui monte un plan de mission dont lui seul avait le secret avant qu’on ne le lui impose. Décidément, elle n’a pas changé.

 

Yoshiko s’avance vers le porche de la maison familiale des Nara avec une assurance plus trompeuse qu’il n’y paraît. Ce matin, elle n’a pas osé réveiller Naruto qui dort si paisiblement sur le canapé du salon. Elle lui a laissé un mot pour lui dire où elle se rend et lui a laissé quelques instructions sur la deuxième étape. Il ne devrait pas mettre longtemps à apparaître chez les Nara pour demander des conseils.

 

Chance va devoir demander de l’aide au jeune Shikamaru et elle s’attend à une partie difficile. Mais avant de demander quoi que ce soit au jeune Nara, c’est à son père qu’elle doit rendre visite. Elle doit honorer une promesse vieille de cinq ans envers celui qui était l’ami du Doc. Elle prend dans sa main le petit pendentif qu’elle a elle-même offert au Doc le jour où Vert a accepté de diriger sa propre équipe.

 

Yoshiko n’a aucune peine à le trouver assis dans l’herbe à contempler le ciel d’un air rêveur près d’un arbre se trouvant non loin de la demeure familiale. Chance n’aurait pu l’imaginer autrement que flânant avec cet air nonchalant en plein après midi, un plateau de Shogi à ses côtés. Il est en tout point semblable à la description que lui en avait fait le Doc. Il se relève doucement mais, d’un geste, elle l’empêche de bouger.

 

-          Chance, je présume ?

 

Elle lui offre son plus beau sourire eu guise de réponse et s’assoit dans l’herbe à ses côtés.

 

-          Votre intervention dans le bureau de Tsunade n’est pas passée inaperçue… Elle a mis un certain temps à se calmer et c’est tout le mobilier du bureau qui en a fait les frais.

-          Tsunade n’a pas joué franc jeu, c’est comme si elle avait cherché cette confrontation.

-          Venant de votre part, c’est assez ironique.

-          Je vois que le Doc a du vous dresser un portrait peu flatteur de moi…

-          Vous étiez un de ces sujets de conversation préférés. Il ne cessait de s’étonner de vos expressions imagées, de votre inaptitude à vous plier à la hiérarchie et de votre incroyable manque d’intérêt pour votre propre survie…

-          J’ai plus d’une fois utilisé ses talents de médecin et je crois que cela devait l’exaspérer de m’avoir comme principale patiente, surtout une patiente aussi peu coopérative.

-          Il vous était surtout terriblement reconnaissant de lui avoir donner sa  _chance_  au sein de votre équipe d’ANBU.

-          Et je n’ai jamais eu à le regretter. Après la guerre, le recrutement des ANBU ne s’effectuait presque plus que sur un seul critère, la maîtrise de la force brute, ce qui n’était pas le point fort du Doc…

-          C’est le moins qu’on puisse dire.

-          Mais son esprit était plus aiguisé que la meilleure des lames, plus dangereux que le plus puissants des shinobis. C’était incroyable que personne ne l’ait remarqué avant moi, c’était surtout grâce à lui que nous avons pu mener à bien autant de missions aussi délicate sans pertes.

-          Il m’a aussi parlé de vos parties de shogi…

-          Il disait souvent « Tu ne pourras jamais gagner contre moi, Chance, mais tu ferais un adversaire honorable face à Shikaku »…

 

Il ne peut s’empêcher de sourire devant cette imitation si réussie du Doc.

 

-          Moi aussi, je n’ai jamais réussi à gagner une seule partie contre lui.

 

Il redresse le plateau de shogi qui se trouve sur sa gauche et place une à une les pièces en invitant Chance à prendre place qui accepte avec une certaine appréhension. Jouer une partie de shogi avec un joueur comme Shikaku, c’est laisser à son adversaire une vision claire de sa façon d’agir, de réfléchir, lui permettre de jeter un œil au plus profond de ses pensées, de son esprit.

 

Mais elle oublie bien vite ses considérations pour se laisser entraîner par les coups qui se succèdent et remarque à peine Shikamaru qui, attiré par le claquement des pièces d’ivoire sur le bois, a pris place en silence en observant la partie avec grand intérêt.

 

Il est surpris de voir la jeune femme qui est à l’origine de tant de remue ménage dans Konoha sagement assise devant le plateau de Shogi et faisant face à son père. Il connaît la réputation et la valeur de Chance, l’illustre capitaine de l’équipe sept de Kuro après avoir parcouru nombre de ses rapports de mission. Chacune de leur mission est une véritable démonstration d’un mélange harmonieux entre une force démesurée et un stratagème quasi parfait. Certains de ces plans sont de vrais cas d’école qui lui font regretter de ne jamais avoir pu rencontrer le fameux stratège de cette équipe d’ANBU.

 

Son attention se reporte sur le plateau. Il est rare de voir quelqu’un tenir tête avec autant d’acharnement face à son père. Le combat qui se déroule entre ces deux adversaires est d’une violence terrible. Chaque coup est plus incisif que le précédent et l’issue de la partie est encore des plus incertaines. La jeune femme démontre une puissance de calcul terrifiante mais il y a un défaut dans son jeu qu’il n’arrive pas encore à cerner. Une faiblesse que son père saura exploiter s’il arrive à se sortir de ce champ de bataille titanesque.

 

-          Je peux vous poser une question indiscrète, Chance ?

-          Vous pouvez toujours essayer, dit-il en déplaçant une pièce d’ivoire.

-          Comment le Doc est-il mort ?

 

Shikamaru voit Chance se figer, un voile sombre obscurcissant son visage.

 

      - Il est mort en me sauvant la vie lors d’une mission non officielle, la dernière mission de l’équipe sept.

 

Chance ne peut s’empêcher d’avoir terriblement honte de cet aveu.

 

Lorsqu’elle avait demandé au Doc de rejoindre son équipe, elle lui avait promis d’assurer sa protection en échange de ses dons de stratège. C’était un accord tacite qu’il avait passé à son entrée dans la division Kuro. Elle avait non seulement échoué à le protéger mais c’était lui qui avait donné sa vie pour sauver la sienne.

 

Elle lève les yeux vers s’attendant à rencontrer le mépris et la colère dans son regard de l’ancien ami du Doc. Mais elle est surprise de n’y trouver qu’un petit sourire nostalgique.

 

     - Le Doc n’avait vraiment peur que d’une chose.

 

Chance est suspendue aux mots de Shikaku :

 

     - Il avait peur que sa vie et sa mort n’aient aucun sens. Il trouvait les sacrifices inutiles tellement pathétiques. Je suis soulagé de voir que sa mort ait servi à sauver la vie d’une personne qu’il estimait tant.

 

Shikamaru voit la main de Chance trembler en posant sa pièce. Son regard exprime un mélange de soulagement et de reconnaissance. Elle sort un petit pendentif représentant un sept stylisé en argent et le tend à son père qui le saisit d’un geste lent.

 

      - Le Doc voulait vous qu’il vous revienne, c’était son « porte-chance » comme il aimait l’appeler.

 

En examinant la petite pièce d’argent délicate, Shikaku demande :

 

     - Vous savez qui a tué le Doc ?         

 

Chance soupire tentant de rassembler les mots pour répondre à cette question :

 

     - Je suis revenue au Village pour monter une nouvelle équipe sept. Mon objectif n’est autre que l’homme qui est responsable de la mort du Doc, la fin de mon équipe et de presque toutes les tentatives de destruction de Konoha et cet homme n’est autre que Madara Uchiha.

Ces deux mots énoncés clairement d’une voix blanche paralysent père et fils. Chance se tourne vers Shikamaru.

 

-          J’ai besoin de quelqu’un qui ait les moyens de prendre la place du Doc.

 

Shikamaru a du mal à soutenir son regard devant sa demande muette.

 

      -    Je ne te demande pas une réponse tout de suite, mais je ne vois personne de plus apte pour constituer une équipe au moins aussi impressionnante que l’équipe sept, trouver un plan qui tienne la route et capable de me tenir tête quand c’est nécessaire.

 

C’est terriblement flatteur de voir qu’elle le place au même niveau que le Doc, mais il n’est pas sûr de mériter de tels égards.

 

-          Shikaku, je voulais aussi vous remercier pour une raison un peu plus personnelle.

-          Personnelle ?

-          Vous avez été une des rares personnes de ce village a avoir toujours ignoré le sentiment de haine et de ressenti envers Naruto, vous ne l’avez jamais regardé comme un démon mais comme un enfant, tout simplement. Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez de ne pas avoir transmis cette haine à votre fils.

-          De toute manière, je n’ai jamais réussi à inculquer grand-chose à mon fils, encore moins une chose aussi insensée.

 

La fierté de Shikaku envers son fils est si manifeste que Chance affiche un petit air espiègle et déplace une pièce sur l’échiquier :

-          J’ai bien peur de ne pas faire le poids dans cette partie, j’abandonne.

 

Elle a perdu la partie, mais elle a gagné quelque chose de bien plus important. En la regardant s’éloigner Shikamaru se demande bien dans quelle galère il s’est embarqué bien malgré lui.

 

 

 

 


	22. Confrontation

**_Confrontation_ **

 

 

La porte ouest du Village se dresse devant moi et mon esprit est plus vide que jamais. J’avais prévu de réfléchir à la suite des évènements, de planifier mes actions et la seule chose sur laquelle j’ai réussi à focaliser mes pensées c’est Chance et le fait que je dois retrouver ce qui est mien.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, je m’apprête à avancer dans l’inconnu, sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qui va suivre. Seule la colère coule pure dans mes veines, colère envers Chance, envers le Village, mes anciens co-équipiers, envers Madara Uchiha … Mais ma plus grande colère n’est dirigée qu’envers une seule personne. Moi-même.

Je m’apprête à faire un pas quand j’entends une voix derrière moi, une voix que je connais si bien.

\- Bonsoir Sasuke.

Je me raidis. J’aurais du être plus prudent dans mes choix. C’était par cette porte que j’avais fuit le Village, c’est par cette porte que je m’apprêtais à y refaire mon entrée. Et de cela, une seule personne était au courant.

- Sakura…

Ce simple nom déchaîne un raz de marée d’adrénaline dans tous mes muscles. Elle sort de l’obscurité. Son regard affiche un mélange de colère et de résolution hypnotique et elle avance vers moi d’un pas lent. Un instant, je me dis que cette expression est certainement la dernière vision de ce monde qu’ait eu Sasori. J’esquive son poing chargé de chakra de justesse. Comme en réponse à ce coup, l’électricité fuse le long de mes membres et ma vision se teinte de pourpre.

-          Tu ne manques pas d’une certaine audace, je dois avouer.

Sakura ne détourne pas les yeux. Je n’ai plus l’habitude que quelqu’un soutienne mon regard sans même une once de peur.

-          J’ai à faire, Sakura, je n’ai pas de temps à perdre.

-          Je connais la raison de ta venue…

Sakura exhibe de sa main droite une liasse de papiers. Mon sang ne fait qu’un tour et je fonce sans même y penser. Quand je sens une présence dans mon dos, il est déjà trop tard. Tant d’imprudence ne me ressemble pas, la colère qui afflue dans mes veines aveugle ma raison et aiguise mes sens. Je n’ai pas besoin de savoir qui retient mon bras.

- Naruto…

D’un geste brusque je me dégage de cette étreinte et envoie mon ancien co-équipier à terre. Sakura n’a toujours pas détourné la tête ni même chercher à fuir.

-          Pourquoi ?

J’avance de nouveau vers Sakura dont la rage envahit le regard.

-          Pourquoi ne pas être rentrer au Village après avoir tué ton frère, pourquoi avoir chercher à te venger sur tout le village. Pourquoi alors que le seul but de ton frère était de…

-          Je t’interdis de parler de mon _frère_ …

L’écouter parler de mon frère m’est odieux. Je ne veux pas en entendre plus. Je tends la main et agrippe sa gorge. Je la soulève sans peine pour affronter son regard sans faille.

-          Le seul but de ton frère, reprend-elle ignorant ma main qui enserre sa gorge et les mots qui sortent en cahotant de sa bouche, était de sauver Konoha et d’assurer ton retour, alors pourquoi ?

-          C’est à moi de te retourner la question, Sakura. Pourquoi avoir tant chercher à me retrouver ? Pourquoi avoir mis tant de temps et d’effort à me faire revenir à Konoha ? Pourquoi refuser de voir que je n’ai plus rien de commun avec votre ancien équipier. Pourquoi une telle obstination Sakura ?

-          Sasuke…

_Rasengan_

J’esquive à peine la boule de chakra bleutée qui court vers mon bras. Je lâche Sakura qui ne perd pas une seconde pour contre-attaquer. Rapidement, je suis acculé par les attaques combinées de mes anciens co-équipiers. Je n’ai d’autre choix que de les prendre au sérieux et libère Kusanagi qui crépite dans la nuit.

 

De loin et sans un bruit, Kakashi et Yoshiko observent la scène. Elle avait confié les lettres d’Itachi à Sakura. La confrontation inévitable entre les trois anciens membres de l’équipe sept éclate dans la nuit noire, Neige peut à peine réprimer un tremblement et lorsque les éclairs illuminent l’acier du katana de Sasuke, il s’apprête à bondir. Mais Chance le retient d’une poigne de fer, Les yeux fixés sur les anciens co-équipiers de l’équipe de Neige, elle ne desserre pas l’étreinte de ses doigts, imprimant une marque profonde dans le bras gauche de Neige. Il est temps qu’ils aient une petite  _discussion_ , après tout ils allaient de nouveau devoir travailler ensemble.

 

-          Tu n’as pas tant changé que tu le crois Sasuke, tu continues à nous sous-estimer, dit Sakura, tu nous as toujours considéré comme des poids morts, des poids morts dont tu t’es débarrassé à la première occasion.

-          Alors pourquoi vouloir à tout prix me ramener ! Vous êtes pathétiques…

-          Parce que tu n’as toujours pas compris, répondit Naruto.

La lame traverse le vide, détruisant le mur contre laquelle je l’avais forcé à reculer. Une fissure lumineuse trouve son chemin vers l’arche qui ouvre la porte ouest du Village et elle s’effondre dans un fracas assourdissant.

-          Compris quoi ?

Naruto me fait face, une lueur rouge flamboyant dans ses yeux bleus, Sakura se place à ses côtés. Je peux presque sentir les vagues violentes de chakra se dégager de leurs silhouettes se découpant dans l’oppressante chaleur nocturne. Le cri des milles oiseaux explose dans ma main droite et le mangekyo sharingan flamboie dans mes yeux noirs.

-          Ce que ton frère avait compris depuis bien longtemps.

La simple évocation de mon frère me met hors de moi, me rend désespéré. Je fonce tête baissée, mais mes gestes sont pitoyables et ils sont devenus prudents. Ils évitent mon regard. C’est moi qui ai l’air pathétique à lancer des attaques si lentes dans le vide.

-          QUOI ?

La colère et la frustration que je sens dans ma voix ne m’appartiennent déjà plus, je ne me contrôle plus. Je veux des réponses, je veux les lettres de mon frère et surtout je veux disparaître de cet endroit sur le champ.

-          Tu n’as toujours pas compris ce qui définis la véritable nature de la puissance d’un shinobi. Tu l’as cherché désespérément en désertant le Village et tu n’as fait que t’en éloigner un peu plus à chaque instant, dit Sakura.

Piqué au vif, j’apparais devant Sakura pour faire taire tant d’arrogance. Mais Naruto a déjà anticipé mon mouvement et j’échappe de nouveau d’un rien à son rasengan. Depuis quand suis-je devenu si prévisible ?J’enrage, mon sang bouillonne dans mes veines. Je dois absolument me reprendre !

-          Qu’elle est-elle, la véritable nature de la puissance ?

Chaque mot m’écorche un peu plus la bouche et je tremble en essayant de contenir ma rage.

 

-          Cette réponse, tu la connais. Tu l’avais toi-même découvert quand tu faisais encore parti de l’équipe sept.

 

Cette voix, je ne la connais pas. Mais je n’ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qui se dresse dans mon dos.

-           _Chance_.

Elle n’est pas seule, Kakashi se tient à ses côtés. Je ne suis pas vraiment surpris.. La véritable puissance ? Je n’ai pas le temps d’y réfléchir car elle apparaît devant moi à une vitesse incroyable affichant un large sourire et avance une main dans ma direction. Je n’ai pas le temps d’esquiver et me prépare à accuser un coup. Mais elle se contente de me passer la main dans les cheveux de la même façon qu’elle l’a fait par le passé, lorsqu’elle avait accompagné mon frère au clan Uchiha.

-          Tu as bien changé petit.

Mon frère avait raison. La première fois que j’avais rencontré Chance, elle avait beau avoir eu l’apparence d’une Uchiha, son sourire était reconnaissable entre tous.

-          A quoi rime cette mise en scène ridicule, Chance ?

Je crache les mots comme s’ils me brûlent la gorge. Chance se tourne vers Sakura qui lui remet les écrits de mon frère sans protester. Elle avance vers moi sans me quitter des yeux.

-          Je crois que nous avons un intérêt commun.

Elle me tend la liasse de papier sans plus de cérémonie, je les prends d’une main que j’aurais aimé plus assurée.

-           _Madara Uchiha,_ dit Chance.

Je suis surpris de ressentir une sourde colère identique à la mienne hérisser ses deux mots. Tout son être exprime une rage à peine contenue qui transperce son regard clair.

-          Tu as le même regard que moi et tu t’apprêtes à faire la même égoïste et monstrueuse bêtise que j’ai déjà commise, ajoute-t-elle devant mon silence.

-          Quelle bêtise…

-          Croire que tu es capable de l’affronter seul.

-          Qu’est-ce qui vous fait croire que je ne suis pas de taille ?

Le sourire qu’elle affiche n’annonce rien de bon. J’ai la douloureuse impression de m’être fait avoir en beauté.

-          Je te propose un marché, Uchiha. Rendez-vous dans deux jours aux premiers rayons du soleil sur l’ancien terrain d’entraînement de mon équipe. Si tu es capable de me battre à mon propre jeu, tu pourras faire comme bon te semble. Dans le cas contraire, tu devras faire partie de la nouvelle équipe sept qui n’a qu’un seul but, détruire Madara Uchiha.

-          Et si je refuse de participer à ce stupide marché ?

-          Je sais que tu ne refuseras pas…

J’empoigne les écrits de mon frère sans demander mon reste. Elle a raison, je ne refuserai pas car je meure d’envie de me mesurer à elle. Dans deux jours, je serai prêt. Je n’ai pas le choix et quel que soit le défi qu’elle me proposera, je n’échouerai pas.

 

Naruto et Sakura encore sous le choc regardent Sasuke disparaître sans un mot. Les ruines de la porte ouest et du poste de contrôle s’étalent sous leurs yeux, le sol défoncé porte les traces profondes de la confrontation avec leur ancien co-équipier.

-          Ça ne s’est pas si mal passé, finalement, dit Kakashi d’un air laconique.

-          Il lui faudra du temps pour se faire à l’idée d’appartenir à nouveau à l’équipe sept. Son esprit a trop longtemps été habité par une haine aveugle et une colère encore plus grande envers lui-même. Il me ressemble d’une certaine façon. Il est suffisamment arrogant pour penser qu’il est seul responsable de la mort de son frère et trop fier pour admettre qu’il a besoin d’aide. Il vous faudra être patients, Naruto, Sakura, terriblement patients.

-          Tu as l’air bien sûre de toi, Chance, dit Neige, je ne sais pas ce que ton esprit tortueux a pu imaginer comme nouveau défi, mais Sasuke n’est pas à prendre à la légère.

Yoshiko fixe l’œil caché de Neige d’un air étrange.

-          Je n’ai encore jamais perdu à ce petit jeu contre Itachi lui-même, je n’ai pas l’intention de perdre contre son petit frère. Dans deux jours, vous pouvez considérer Sasuke de nouveau membre de l’équipe sept. Comptez sur moi.

 

 


	23. 23

**_Dernière mission_ **

                                                                                                                 

Le souffle court Sasuke déplie avec le plus de soin possible la liasse de papiers.

Il doit retrouver son calme. Sa confrontation avec Naruto et Sakura l’a épuisé physiquement mais curieusement il ressent une étrange impression de soulagement. Il doit avouer qu’il a fait une piètre démonstration de ses capacités. Par contre ses anciens co-équipiers ont démontré un travail d’équipe remarquable et ont exploités chacune de ses faiblesses avec une incroyable précision.

La véritable puissance…

Dans deux jours, il leur montrerait ce que signifie le mot puissance. Dans deux jours, il aurait retrouvé tout son sang froid. Il serait prêt. Quel que soit le défi de Chance, il la surpasserait. Car perdre signifie faire de nouveau parti de l’équipe sept et perdre n’est pas une option.

Conforté par cette simple résolution Sasuke ne tremble plus. Il est de nouveau prêt à se replonger dans les écrits de son frère.

 

 

Neige dégage son bandeau frontal libérant son unique sharingan :

\- Chance, cette explosion ne s’est pas déclenchée toute seule, elle a été provoquée par quelqu’un, quelqu’un de proche.

Il scrute les alentours et je mets un instant pour reprendre mes esprits. Chance ne m’a pas ménagé. Deux silhouettes sortent des bois, lentement. Elles portent de longues capes noires parsemées de petits nuages rouges stylisés.

- Akatsuki, murmure Chance en dégainant sa lame.

Vu l’attitude de mes équipiers, ils les ont déjà rencontrés. Et ils les craignent. Le premier présente un regard froid et une silhouette des plus volumineuses totalement disproportionnée sous sa cape et l’autre porte un masque d’un orange criard qui s’enroule en une spirale hypnotique autour de son œil droit.

L’homme au masque fourre une liasse de rouleaux dans les mains de l’homme à la stature des plus imposante.

-         On se rejoint à l’endroit prévu.

Il nous jette un regard chargé de dédain et d’ennui :

-          Tu t’en charges ?

-          Ça ne devrait pas me prendre trop de temps et j’ai un compte à régler avec cette équipe.

-          Bien, mais fais ça vite, tu sais bien que j’ai horreur d’attendre.

Il s’avance vers nous d’un pas presque nonchalant en nous toisant du regard :

-          Je dois admettre que votre petite incursion au pays de la Terre m’a forcé à agir, prendre des risques et laisser des traces… Je comprends mieux maintenant que je vois à qui j’ai à faire.

-          Je vous retourne le compliment, Madara Uchiha.

Je ne peux le croire, cet homme derrière le masque. Madara Uchiha... L’homme responsable de ce carnage, d’avoirprécipiter mon clan aux portes du chaos, comment peut-il être encore en vie après tant d’années ? C’est impossible.

Il éclate d’un rire qui sonne comme un glas morbide dans cette forêt sombre :

-          Les Namikaze se sont toujours dressés en travers de mon chemin avec la régularité d’un métronome, un grain de sable dans mes plans si bien huilés et d’une persistance des plus irritantes. Tu as peut-être la force de ton frère mais tu as aussi ses faiblesses.

Il se matérialise en face de Flamme et lui transperce le cœur de sa main nue sous le regard pétrifié de Chance qui n’a pas eu le temps d’esquisser le moindre geste. Flamme tombe comme un pantin désarticulé sur le sol.

\- NON !

Chance se met à trembler et lorsqu’elle relève la tête la fureur diffuse dans tout son être et une boule de chrakra bleutée se matérialise dans sa main droite. Neige se place à sa gauche une décharge blanche d’électricité éclatant dans sa main. Le bruit crissant des milles oiseaux fait écho au crépitement du rasengan. Ils se jettent sur lui avec une sauvagerie qui n’a d’égale que leur colère. Mais Madara esquive tous les coups, toutes les attaques avec des mouvements des plus désinvoltes. Il se révèle plus glissant qu’une anguille et plus d’une fois je vois le rasengan ou le chidori de Neige tenter de le frapper sans succès démolissant avec une rage minutieuse tout ce qui se dresse sur leur chemin.

Le Doc qui regarde en tremblant de rage la scène essaye de rassembler tout son calme pour se concentrer. Son esprit cherche furieusement un plan d’attaque contre notre adversaire.

Madara arrête d’esquiver et attrape la main encore chargée du rasengan de Chance avec une facilité déconcertante. Il la pousse vers lui, la forçant à lui faire face :

-          Je vais tuer un à un les membres de ta précieuse équipe, Namikaze, sous tes yeux…

-          Tu devras déjà avoir affaire à moi ! Je ne te laisserai pas faire, sale traître…

Il l’envoie à terre d’un geste brusque.                                                         

-          Vous êtes donc tous les mêmes. Toujours tellement  _noble_ , toujours tellement prompt à vous mettre en première ligne, à vous sacrifier pour les autres. Vous êtes tellement pathétiques que c’en est risible.

Soudain le Doc s’agite et je reconnais cette lueur qui illumine son visage, c’est celle qu’il affiche après avoir trouvé le coup imparable lui donnant le moyen de gagner une partie de shogi. Malheureusement ce petit air satisfait n’échappe pas à notre ennemi qui pour la première fois affiche une certaine inquiétude.

\- Je vais tout de suite m’occuper de la seule véritable menace de cette équipe.

Mais cette fois, je ne resterai pas simple spectateur.

_Mangekyo sharingan_

Ma vision se voile d’un filtre sanglant et le sang pulse dans mes yeux. Le temps se décompose et je plonge pour arrêter d’une main le geste meurtrier. Madara me dévisage, surpris. Mais il ne s’attarde pas sur cette première impression et m’envoie une rangée de kunaï qui me force à battre en retraite.

Il en profite pour se retourner sur sa proie. Le Doc est pris en tenaille entre son adversaire et un arbre contre lequel il se heurte en reculant. Mais j’ai laissé assez de temps à Neige pour apparaître à mes côtés et à Chance pour se placer entre le Doc et l’Uchiha.

_Amaterasu_

Une décharge de flammes noires comme l’enfer jaillissent des mains de Madara et Chance a juste le temps de disparaître avec le Doc sous le bras dans un flash lumineux. Mais Madara les suit… non, il les précèdent !

Il attrape le katana de Chance au moment où elle atterrit avec un air exténué et s’apprête à les transpercer de sa propre lame. Dans un geste désespéré, Chance stoppe son attaque en refermant ses deux mains sur la lame. L’espace d’une seconde, les mains jointes sur l’acier, un genou à terre, elle ressemble à un fidèle perdu dans la ferveur d’un culte oublié et sacrificiel, des perles vermeilles s’écoulant goutte à goutte le long de la garde.

Neige se précipite à nouveau, chidori au poing, dans le dos de Madara qui s’apprête à fuir. Mais Chance renforce sa prise sur la lame et d’un coup sec resserre ses doigts tel un étau autour de son bras, le sang s’écoulant un peu plus sur l’herbe si verte.

Ne pouvant se dégager assez vite, il se retourne.

_Tsukuyomi_

Je vois avec horreur Neige se figer et tomber inconscient pris dans un genjutsu si puissant que son sharingan est incapable de contrer. Je me précipite, mais je suis bien trop lent. Libéré de toute étreinte Madara apparaît derrière le Doc. Impuissant, je le vois enfoncer jusqu’à la garde le katana qui transperce le Doc en plein cœur et blesse mortellement Chance qui s’effondre le souffle coupé.

Il se retourne vers moi en affichant un sourire terriblement glaçant. Il s’approche et je suis paralysé devant ce regard de dément :

-          Tu as les mêmes yeux que moi mais tu ne sais pas encore les utiliser. Viens avec moi et je t’apprendrais tout ce que ces yeux recèlent, une puissance tellement absolue que tu ne…

L’adrénaline coule à flot dans mes veines, je suis prêt à me battre et mourir pour l’arrêter mais accorder une réponse à cette insulte est au-dessus de mes forces.

\- Je vois. Alors je vais te donner une première leçon, celle de l’expérience…

_Tsukuyomi_

A peine ai-je levé les yeux sur lui que le ciel prend des teintes rougeoyantes. Je me retrouve attaché solidement à un arbre titanesque, les nerfs à fleur de peau. Je suis perdu au sein d’un genjutsu que je ne peux dissiper. Madara me toise d’un air mauvais :

\- Tes sens, tes peurs, ta douleur, tout est à moi pendant les prochaines soixante douze heures.

 

Lorsque plusieurs jours plus tard, j’ouvre enfin un œil, je me retrouve dans une chambre d’hôpital aux murs blancs, aseptisés. La douleur traverse chacun de mes membres et mes paupières sont si lourdes que maintenir mes yeux ouverts me demande toute mon énergie. La lumière brute qui se déverse dans la pièce m’arrache un rictus des plus crispants.

En un battement de cœur toute l’horreur de cette dernière mission me transperce aussi violemment qu’une lame en plein cœur. Neige est enfoncé dans un fauteuil tourné vers la fenêtre perdu dans la contemplation de la pluie qui martèle le sol avec ardeur.

\- C’est l’équipe de Gaï qui nous as retrouvés et ramenés plus morts que vifs à Konoha, dit-il d’une voix blanche.

Je sais déjà que le Doc et Flamme ne sont plus. J’ai déjà vécu la perte de certains de mes équipiers, mais je n’ai jamais ressenti cette amertume qui me prend à la gorge. Je n’ose imaginer à quel point Neige doit être dévasté. Il les connaissait depuis 2 ans, il s’était battu à leur côtés, avait partagé leur quotidien, leurs rêves… C’étaient devenu des amis comme seuls des frères d’armes peuvent le devenir. Mais Chance, je n’ose demander. Elle était blessée mais vivante la dernière fois que j’avais posé les yeux sur elle. J’ai peur de poser la question car d’une certaine façon je sais déjà. A cet instant ma lâcheté me force à prolonger cette période d’incertitude criante plutôt que de me confronter à l’implacable réalité.

Vert passe la porte à son tour et je réunis toutes mes forces pour me relever. Je ne supporte plus de rester couché une seconde de plus dans cette pièce sans âme. Je dois sortir.

- Itachi.

Dans sa voix, je ressens du soulagement à me voir enfin sur pied et une immense tristesse. Il se précipite pour m’aider mais je refuse catégoriquement. Ces ondes vibrantes qui me font trembler de tous mes membres sont la preuve que j’ai la chance d’être encore vivant, je me dois de les accueillir sans me plaindre.

Neige se lève à son tour. Nul besoin de demander où ses pas le mèneront, les miens feront de même. La pierre sombre se dresse sous la pluie comme une ombre menaçante. Trois nouveaux noms ont été gravés dans la pierre froide.

Vert s’approche de Neige et tente quelque parole. Neige les repoussent d’un seul regard assassin. La pluie plaque ses cheveux sur son visage qui semble ruisseler de larmes silencieuses.

 

 


	24. Duels

**_Duels_ **

 

Chance observe avec attention le mouvement des mains de Naruto. Tout est parfait, il n’y a rien à ajouter. Il a accompli la première étape en un temps ridiculement court et attend déjà ses conseils pour commencer à préparer la suivante.

Yoshiko n’a pas envie de presser les choses. L’idée même que Naruto fasse partie de la nouvelle équipe sept et risque sa vie contre Madara lui est difficilement supportable. Cependant elle sent la présence de Neige qui veille, il ne lui laisse pas le choix.

Elle se place devant Naruto en soutenant son regard impatient.

-          Pour l’étape suivante, tes deux mains doivent travailler à la fois ensemble et indépendamment.

Nul besoin de lui demander d’être attentif, il ne la quitte (pas) des yeux.

-          Les signes que je t’ai appris sont comme une phrase en deux parties que tu dois énoncer en une seule fois. Avec ta main droite, tu dois en accomplir la moitié et avec ta main gauche l’autre moitié, en même temps. Cette deuxième étape te permettra de te déplacer en te concentrant sur un point fixe. Regarde.

Tel un pianiste associant les accords de la main gauche avec la mélodie de la main droite, les mains de Chance s’articulent avec une harmonie lente. Une bourrasque lumineuse aussi brève que violente s’élève et elle disparaît pour se matérialiser quelques mètres plus loin. Puis elle recommence de nouveau les signes à une vitesse incroyable et apparaît devant les yeux stupéfaits de Naruto qui tente déjà de maîtriser les mouvements de ses deux mains.

-          Concentres-toi d’abord sur tes mouvements, puis lorsque tu les maîtriseras parfaitement, sur le chakra qui afflue dans chacune des parcelles de ton corps. Alors tu pourras alors (y a un « alors » de trop ^^') te focaliser sur ta destination.

Naruto s’apprête à poser une question puis se tait. Yoshiko sourit, cette question, elle la connaît, c’est la même qu’elle avait posé à son frère lorsqu’il lui avait montré la seconde étape.

-          Tu ne vois pas de différences entre cette étape et la technique de mon frère.

-          Pas vraiment…

Yoshiko fait un signe en direction de Neige qui s’avance et lance son sabre qui se plante dans un arbre à une bonne dizaine de mètres en s’enfonçant profondément dans l’écorce brune.

-          Je suppose que tu la maîtrises toujours, Neige ?

Je sens que la suite ne va pas me plaire, pense Kakashi d’un air blasé en hochant la tête. Je connais très bien la différence entre la deuxième et la troisième étape. Ne compte pas sur moi pour me laisser avoir trop vite, Chance.

-          Le premier qui rapporte mon katana...

Kakashi entame les gestes avant même qu’elle termine sa phrase alors que Yoshiko ne prend même pas la peine de se préparer. Kakashi disparaît dans un souffle lorsque Chance s’évanouit dans les airs. Elle décroche le katana un battement de cœur avant même qu’il n’arrive et tend la lame qui se glisse dans le cou de Kakashi qui se matérialise dans un flash lumineux. Il s’est préparé et tend déjà un kunaï contre le cœur de Chance qui recule par réflexe. Il n’a aucune chance de battre de vitesse le jutsu de Chance de cette façon, il le sait, mais il a un ou deux atouts dans sa manche. Il dévoile son sharingan et s’apprête à créer un clone quand la main de Yoshiko se tend pour arrêter son geste. Tout marche comme prévu. Il enserre son poignet entre ses doigts pour l’immobiliser et tenter de se saisir de la garde du katana. Mais Chance esquive au dernier moment en plongeant sur le côté et se dégage brusquement de l’emprise de Kakashi. A peine atterri-t-elle sur le sol que Kakashi se glisse dans son ombre tendant le bras vers la lame qui pend dans son dos.

Il s’apprête à la saisir quand il se rend compte que Chance l’a trompé, un clone… Même avec son sharingan, il ne l’a pas vu faire le moindre signe. Il a à peine le temps d’éviter le poing de Chance qui surgît sur sa droite et recule.

Elle s’apprête à utiliser la technique de téléportation. Il doit sortir les grands moyens.

_Mangekyo sharingan_

Le temps se fragmente sous les yeux de Neige et il voit le mouvement décomposé de Chance. Il plonge, la main tendue vers le katana. Le regard de Yoshiko croise le sien et elle empoigne la lame au moment où il glisse sa main sur la garde. Chance évite son sharingan en baissant les yeux sur les deux mains qui se disputent une place sur le katana. Le choc sourd de leur confrontation fait trembler le sol.

-          Je crois que la démonstration est suffisante, Neige.

-          Il n’y a qu’une seule chose qui puisse égaler la rapidité de cette technique, le mangekyo sharingan, ajoute Kakashi, le souffle court en ôtant lentement sa main du katana que Chance replace d’un geste machinal dans son dos.

Ce n’est malheureusement pas tout à fait exact, pense Chance, le mangekyo sharingan parfaitement maîtrisé est plus rapide mais demande plus de chakra et d’endurance. Par contre il y a d’autres moyens pour le contrer…

 

 

 ** _Konoha_** ** _, deux jours plus tard_**  

 

Kakashi regarde Chance s’avancer. Depuis qu’il la connaît, c’est la première fois qu’il la voit prête à combattre sans son masque et sa tenue d’ANBU. Elle porte un pantalon sombre surmonté d’un tee shirt noir ajusté. Des vêtements simples sans fioritures, pratiques sans pour autant être dénué d’une certaine classe, des vêtements qui lui ressemblent d’une certaine façon. Son katana à la garde rouge et au fourreau pourpre qui lui barre le dos et ses cheveux blonds s’affichent comme des îlots de couleurs presque aveuglants. Il est frappé par le mélange de force et de fragilité qui se dégage de la finesse de sa silhouette et de son regard sans faille. Elle attend. Les premiers rayons du soleil illuminent la cime des arbres qui ont servis à tant d’entraînements à son ancienne équipe. Un voile de nostalgie assombrit un instant son visage. Avec les premiers rayons mordorés apparaît Sasuke dont l’attitude reflète une certaine impatience.

 

Un bref sourire effleure les lèvres de Chance. Les préparatifs ont déjà été réalisés. Elle sent les regards de Naruto et de Neige peser sur sa droite. Sakura observe la scène d’un peu plus loin.

Plus éloigné, plus discret, elle est surprise de reconnaître une présence qu’elle n’a pas anticipée.

-          Je viens observer comment se débrouille mon futur chef, dit Shikamaru.

Yoshiko lève la tête en adressant un petit hochement de tête à son nouveau stratège.

 

Sasuke avance à pas lents vers Chance.

-          Je suis prêt, quels sont les termes de ton défi ?

Chance tend sa main, paume ouverte vers le sol.

-          C’est une technique que nous avons mis au point pour les entraînements avec ton frère, il ne te devrait pas être trop difficile de suivre mes signes.

Le sharingan brille déjà dans les yeux de Sasuke. Telles les deux pendants d’une même pièce, ils s’assoient en tailleur à quelques centimètres l’un de l’autre. Chance sort un kunaï et laisse une goutte de sang perler de sa main gauche, aussitôt imitée par Sasuke.

\- Profites-en bien, c’est la seule de mes techniques que tu pourras jamais copier.

Elle entame une série de signes à une vitesse incroyable. Neige qui a découvert son sharingan peine à suivre la succession de leurs mouvements.

Deux clones absolument identiques et chargés de la quasi-totalité du chakra de leurs deux modèles sortent de terre. Chacun des clones possède la résistance d’un corps humain et est capable d’accomplir les mêmes gestes, les mêmes techniques avec la même puissance que leurs modèles. Ils pourront combattre sans retenue sans risque aucun.

Chance fixe Sasuke avec une lueur de défi éclatante et tend sa main gauche qui entre en contact avec celle de Sasuke:

-          C’est très simple, le premier qui détruit le clone de l’autre est déclaré vainqueur. Tout est permis dans la limite que seuls les clones peuvent intervenir.

Elle scrute un instant les bois :

-          Petit, tu seras notre arbitre.

L’ANBU qui avait accompagné Chance devant le bureau de Tsunade sort des feuilles touffues d’un arbre et acquiesce en silence. Il n’aurait raté ce duel pour rien au monde. Accepter d’en être l’arbitre est un honneur.

-          Quand nos mains seront séparées, le duel commencera. Prêts, demande Chance

-          Prêt.

Au moment où leurs mains s’éloignent, leurs deux corps s’affaissent légèrement et les deux parfaites répliques s’animent. Chance ne perd pas une seconde.

_Invocation_

Kakashi sursaute, bien qu’il ait scruté la scène avec la plus grande attention, il n’a pas vu les gestes de Chance. Un petit serpent aux yeux d’or apparaît dans un nuage de fumée enroulé tel un bracelet de jade au poignet de Chance.

-          Vite, Gorgo.

Le petit serpent s’enroule le long de son bras, atteint son épaule puis enserre son cou avant d’enfoncer ses deux petites dents pointues dans la chair blanche. Immédiatement, une décharge dorée se répand dans ses yeux, lui donnant un aspect animal de prédateur.

Sasuke dégaine kusanagi dans un tonnerre d’étincelles électriques. A son tour, Chance tient d’une main assurée son katana sans baisser les yeux. Son regard est devenu insensible à toutes illusions.

Le premier choc de l’acier est si violent que Chance empoigne à deux mains la garde de son katana et qu’une goutte de sang coule le long de sa garde. L’onde d’électricité qui fuse dans la lame de l’Uchiha semble inefficace contre la présence d’or qui anime l’acier du katana de Chance. Puis les coups s’enchaînent dans une déferlante infernale qui laisse les deux adversaires le souffle court, obligés de battre en retraite un instant.

Chance fait apparaître un rasengan dans sa paume et s’élance vers Sasuke. Face à un adversaire qui ne baisse pas les yeux, il ne fait que reculer. Il se doit de réagir. Le chidori crépite dans sa main mais sa cible est déjà loin quand il frappe et en retour Chance lui assène un coup suffisamment fort pour l’envoyer à terre. Il se relève juste à temps pour éviter l’acier et lance un jet de flamme noires qui de nouveau sont bien loin d’atteindre leur but. Il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour comprendre qu’il n’a quasiment aucune chance de gagner ce défi. Chance n’est pas plus  rapide que lui, mais sa technique lui demande beaucoup moins de chakra que son sharingan. Il commence à fatiguer alors qu’elle continue à enchaîner les attaques sans même avoir l’air essoufflée. Il allait finir par montrer des signes de faiblesse et il ne pourrait plus esquiver les coups bien longtemps.

-          Tu crois que j’ai tenu combien de temps, seule face à Madara ? Tu crois que tu tiendras combien de temps sans connaître à l’avance ma prochaine attaque ?

Chance ne lui laisse même pas le loisir de prendre une seconde de réflexion et enchaîne les coups. Il lui est impossible de lire dans ses mouvements pour la simple raison qu’elle n’exécute absolument aucun geste et enchaîne à une vitesse folle les techniques les une aux autres. Elle accomplit ses jutsu sans un seul mouvement des mains. Privé de l’avantage de son sharingan, la partie est biaisée. Comment fait-elle?

-          Avec l’aide de ton frère j’ai mis des années à mettre en place cette technique qui contre le sharingan. Et je n’ai mis que quelques secondes pour me rendre compte qu’elle était absolument inefficace contre Madara. Il n’a pas besoin de lire dans les mains pour comprendre et s’approprier une technique et il peut aussi bien surpasser Gorgo qu’il était capable de s’imposer face au propre sharingan de ton frère. Je n’ai pas tenu plus de dix minutes face à lui. Tu penses vraiment pouvoir faire mieux,  _seul_? Sasuke ?

Sasuke à bout de souffle lève les yeux vers Chance. Il doit bien avouer qu’il ne fera pas le poids longtemps et que les paroles de Chance sonnent justes. Il n’a jamais encore imaginé que l’on pouvait contrer aussi facilement son mangekyo sharingan. L’arrogance dont il a fait preuve lui fait honte.

-          En quoi une équipe réussirait-elle mieux là ou vous avez échouez?

-          La réponse à cette question est contenue dans les lettres de ton frère, une chose que j’avais oubliée, enfouie dans mes souvenirs.

-          Quelle réponse ?

-          J’ai affronté deux fois Madara et la seule fois où je l’ai vu exprimer la peur et l’appréhension, c’est quand…

-          Le Doc avait trouvé un plan pour le combattre.

-          Exact. Je cherche à reconstituer une équipe équivalente à l’équipe sept car je sais qu’il y (sert à rien le « y » non ?) existe un moyen de battre Madara avec une équipe équivalente.

-          Et s’il y a quelqu’un pour trouver un tel plan, ce n’est autre que Shikamaru.

-          Et je ne vois personne d’autre que toi pour prendre la place de ton frère.

Prendre la place de son frère est presque séduisant.

-          Une fois cette mission accomplie, tu pourras faire ce que bon te semble, je n’en ai cure. Sache seulement que si tu décides un jour de t’en prendre de nouveau à un des membres de mon équipe,  je te tuerai de mes propres mains.

Il n’y a ni menace ni exagération dans sa voix, Chance énonce un simple fait. Elle lui tend la main. Sasuke sait qu’elle lui offre un véritable choix, elle a baissé toutes ses défenses. Il lui serait facile de détruire son clone d’un geste et de gagner d’une façon des plus malhonnêtes ce défi. Elle a décidé de lui demander son aide et de faire le premier pas en jouant sur l’une des choses envers laquelle il éprouve encore du respect, la puissance de son adversaire. Sasuke fixe ces yeux redevenus clairs. En faisant disparaître à son tour son sharingan, il décide de ne pas penser aux conséquences de ce geste insensé qu’il s’apprête à faire. Il n’hésite plus et saisit cette main tendue.

           


	25. Premières impressions

**_Premières impressions_ **

 

Chance fait un signe que seul Neige perçoit et il lui emboîte le pas. A peine après avoir fait quelques mètres, elle s’effondre et Kakashi glisse le bras de Yoshiko contre ses épaules pour la soutenir.

-          Heureusement que je peux toujours compter sur toi…

-          Dis plutôt que je connais tous tes petits trucs. Tu ne voulais pas t’effondrer devant Shikamaru et lui faire bonne impression…

_Comme si ta petite démonstration n’avait pas suffit…_

-          Je ne suis pas aussi transparente que tu le crois, Neige.

Pour Kakashi, cette phrase ne mérite même pas l’ébauche d’une réponse, à peine un air légèrement désabusé.

-          Ta technique est une sorte de prolongement de la technique de téléportation, réaliser un jutsu sans aucun signe, c’est comme si tu adaptais la troisième étape à n’importe quelle autre technique.

-          Tu as raison, je n’ai fait qu’améliorer le jutsu de mon frère. Rien de très original. C’est toi qui m’a inspiré cette technique. Même avec le sharingan, tu ne pouvais pas copier la troisième étape.

-          Je comprends mieux pourquoi je n’arrivais pas toujours à suivre tes mouvements, il n’y avait tout simplement rien à suivre.

-          Le seul petit problème est que cette technique mettrait KO n’importe qui.

-          Tu as joué assez finement avec Sasuke, je dois avouer que je suis impressionné.

-          J’ai une certaine expérience avec les Uchiha…Et ce que Sasuke ne sait pas c’est que je suis le pire des adversaires pour lui. Je connais les techniques d’Itachi par cœur et j’ai appris à affronter ton chidori presque depuis que tu l’as inventé. Sa maîtrise du Sharingan est encore trop imparfaite pour contrer Gorgo. Itachi faisait jeu égal avec Gorgo.

-          C’est à cause de ce jutsu que tu pensais pouvoir affronter seule Madara.

-          Je croyais pouvoir contrer  _son_  mangekyo sharingan, je me suis lourdement trompée.

 

_Je deviens chaque jour plus fort, la prochaine fois je serai prêt, Yoshiko._

 

La lueur verte enroulée autour de son poignet se met à luire.

_Il est temps de payer ton dû._

 

Le visage de Chance se fige et son emprise autour des épaules de Neige se relâche. D’un geste, il la rattrape par la taille. Chance laisse échapper un gémissement avant de laisser tomber lourdement sa tête sur le côté. La luminescence verte parcourt tout son bras, gagnant son épaule puis son cou qu’il encercle d’un cercle vert miroitant.

-          Gorgo, pourquoi  _maintenant_!?

Chaque mot lui coûte et nulle réponse ne se fait entendre. Chance n’a pas assez de force pour tenir sur ses jambes mais assez pour étouffer un juron. Kakashi la transporte dans ses bras et la dépose sur son lit en proie à des tremblements maladifs.

-          Dans quoi t’es-tu encore embarquée, Chance…

Elle semble en transe et la lumière verte encerclant son cou se fait plus intense. Sans même s’en rendre compte, il avance sa main sur le collier de jade.

 

Il n’a pas le temps d’aligner deux pensées conscientes qu’il se fait happer dans un tourbillon d’une puissance déconcertante, une illusion si grande qu’il sait qu’il est inutile de chercher à la disperser. Curieusement, il ne se sent pas en danger. Sur ses gardes, il ne met pas longtemps à comprendre qu’il n’est en rien maître de ce qu’il se passe, ni de ses gestes, ni même de ses pensées. Ce ne sont pas les siennes, mais il les ressent comme telles.

Il réprime un sursaut quand il se rend compte que son corps lui-même n’est pas le sien. Spectateur muet et immobile, piégé dans un corps étranger, il assiste à une scène du passé de Yoshiko avec une acuité des plus tranchantes.

 

Il m’énerve, il n’a que ce nom à la bouche…

Kakashi est incroyable, Kakashi ceci, Kakashi cela… M’énerve !

Je ne vois presque jamais Minato et les rares jours qu’il passe à la maison, il ne parle que de lui.

Chunin à six ans… La belle affaire, je suis passée Chunin à sept ans. Bientôt junin à douze ans, et bien moi aussi j’ai douze ans et je suis tout à fait prête à passer junin !

Et cerise sur le gâteau, Minato a eu la bonne idée de la ramener à la maison pour une raison qu’il n’a même pas pris la peine de m’expliquer.

Souvent, il me prend plus pour sa fille que sa petite sœur !

Je le déteste avant même de l’avoir vu ce Kakashi. J’entends qu’on frappe à la porte, Minato ouvre la porte et accueille gentiment son élève.

-          Yoshiko, montres-toi.

Franchement pas envie, je traîne la patte comme un condamné qui se dirige vers l’échafaud. Et non, jamais je n’admettrais que je suis jalouse de l’attention de mon frère pour son élève préféré. Quand je lève les yeux, tant de choses me frappent que je suis un instant sans voix. Heureusement les formules de politesse usuelles sortent naturellement et sauvent les apparences.

Il y a dans les yeux de ce garçon une tristesse sans fond que je reconnaîtrais entre toutes, la même qui doit briller parfois dans les miens, la même que je surprends encore trop souvent dans le regard de mon frère.

Il a perdu quelqu’un d’important, je peux presque sentir la vague de douleur sourde qui émane de toute sa personne.

Je comprends tout de suite pourquoi Minato a tenu à le faire venir à la maison et j’ai honte, terriblement honte de ma sale attitude égoïste et de ma stupidité. Devant un tel regard, je veux bien admettre ma jalousie et je me sens ridicule de mes  _petits_ sentiments de gamine.

Ce garçon est seul au monde alors que moi j’ai la chance d’avoir un frère qui s’est toujours beaucoup occupé de moi.

La seconde chose qui me frappe c’est son air distant. Avec ses cheveux étincelants, il est aussi beau et froid que la neige.

Du coup, si je ne brise pas la glace, ce n’est certainement pas Mr le génie qui va le faire. Passées les formules de politesse, Minato prétexte qu’il a à faire et nous laissent en plan dans un silence des plus inconfortables.

De quoi parler à Mr le génie :

-          Il paraît que tu tentes de maîtriser la technique de téléportation ?

Il ignore certainement que je connais une grande partie de sa vie grâce aux récits  _terriblement_ détaillés de mon grand frère.

-          Maître Namikaze m’a juste montré la première des étapes il y a peu.

 _Maître Namikaze_! J’ai bien du mal à ne pas rire devant son air si sérieux. Je crois que je ne m’y ferais jamais que l’on appelle mon grand frère ainsi.

-          Tu sais que sans une maîtrise innée du vent…

-          Oui.

Il sait qu’il n’a quasiment aucune chance de réussite et pourtant, il a l’air si déterminé. Je ne sais si c’est de la folie ou du génie.

-          Je connais moi-même les deux premières étapes…

Ces yeux s’agrandissent. Mais contrairement à ce que je pensais, ce n’est pas la surprise mais l’intérêt qui brille dans ses deux yeux sombres.

-          Je pourrais peut-être te montrer un ou deux trucs qui m’ont bien servi. J’avoue que la troisième étape m’échappe encore totalement.

-          On commence quand !

De l’enthousiasme ! Je vais t’en faire baver comptes sur moi Mr le génie.

 

Nous sommes assis chacun en face de l’autre et je lui demande une petite démonstration de ce qu’il a retenu de la première étape. Il sépare lentement ses deux mains et effectue parfaitement les gestes mais sans résultat aucun. Nullement découragé, il s’apprête à recommencer quand je l’arrête d’un geste :

-          Tu t’y prends mal.

Je me rends compte au moment où mes paroles sortent de leur côté abrupt. Heureusement, il ne s’en formalise pas. Je m’approche de son visage, quelques centimètres me séparent de son regard affolé. Je m’amuse de ses yeux troublés.

-          Ferme les yeux.

C’est presque de la panique que je perçois dans son regard. Il a peur de quoi le Génie, que je l’embrasse ? Je dois avouer que l’idée n’est pas déplaisante, qui n’aurait rêvé de son premier baiser avec un garçon aussi beau.

Mais je laisse rapidement ses divagations pour m’atteler à ma tâche. Je prends ses deux mains, le plus doucement possible comme pour ne pas l’effrayer davantage et je glisse mes deux paumes contre les siennes.

-          Recommence en suivant mon rythme. Suis mon mouvement sans te préoccuper de tes mains et concentres-toi sur le chakra qui se déverse dans chaque partie de ton corps comme un souffle. Laisse-moi te guider.

Ses mains froides se réchauffent rapidement au contact des miennes et il suit parfaitement chacun de mes lents mouvements. Il sent les flux de chakra et en oublie ses mains.

-          Bien, recommence.

Il acquiesce d’un geste de la tête, les yeux toujours fermés. C’est un élève docile, efficace et qui ne se vexe pas facilement. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Minato le porte aux nues, cela doit le changer de mes sempiternelles questions et débordements.

-          Je crois que tu as compris. Tu devrais maîtriser les deux premières étapes assez vite, dis-je en enlevant mes mains des siennes.

 

Je m’éloigne un peu et prend place sur une grosse pierre sur lequel j’ai élu domicile depuis si longtemps que j’ai dû apposer ma marque sur le granit rugueux. Je ne me plonge pas tout de suite dans mon entraînement et je regarde ce génie aux cheveux étincelants se concentrer avec une telle ferveur sur cette première étape.

Il se dégage une aura envoûtante de ses mouvements délicats et c’est moi qui me sens troublée par ce spectacle hypnotisant.

Il est temps que je concentre mes pensées sur autre chose. Je ferme à mon tour les yeux en tentant de mettre bout à bout les fragments de concentration que j’ai encore à disposition.

Comme depuis si longtemps, je sens la solution s’approcher, je la vois si proche que c’en est frustrant.

Je perds le fil du temps, perdue dans mes efforts pour accrocher ce qui est à ma portée et pourtant s’obstine à s’éloigner à chaque fois que je tends la main.

Quand à nouveau je m’effondre dans un état de demi-conscience. A travers les brumes vaporeuses qui m’entourent, je sens que l’on me porte. Je n’ai pas la force d’ouvrir les yeux. Mais même presque perdue dans le monde des songes, je me rends compte que c’est Kakashi qui me porte.

Je mobilise chacun de mes muscles et chaque parcelle de ma fierté blessée pour sortir de ma torpeur, sans succès. Du coup, je me laisse bercer par les cahots de ses pas qui m’atteignent comme à travers des nuages cotonneux. J’entends les coups frappés à la porte et l’inquiétude dans les mots incompréhensibles de mon frère. Il me dépose sur le sofa du salon en me bordant d’une épaisse couverture.

Mon frère invite Kakashi à rester pour la nuit ce qu’il refuse poliment. Il s’apprête à sortir quand je fais un effort ultime pour ne sortir qu’un seul et unique mot :

-          Reste.

 

Kakashi ouvre un œil douloureux, de nouveau maître de ses mouvements. Il s’est affalé sur les jambes de Chance qui est réveillée mais immobile, le regard perdu dans le vide. Au prix d’un geste qui lui arrache une grimace doucereuse, il se relève bien vite.

-          Tu as vu quelque chose ?

-          Je… Non, rien.

-          Tu as tout vu.

Kakashi acquiesce lentement, gêné par son intrusion dans les pensées d’une fillette de douze ans. Chance se relève doucement en baissant les yeux. La sensation de ses paumes contre celles de Kakashi lui brûle encore les mains. Pourquoi avoir choisis  _ce_ souvenir, Gorgo ? Elle refuse de croire à une coïncidence.

-          Gorgo se nourrit d’émotions d’humaines, quelle qu’elles soient. En échange de ses pouvoirs, il puise à loisir dans mes souvenirs et m’utilise comme un vaisseau pour revivre ces sentiments qui l’abreuvent. Je ne pensais pas qu’il pouvait faire partager cela à quelqu’un d’autre. Je suis désolée de t’avoir imposé tout ça. Je…

-          Tu avais raison finalement, dit Kakashi, coupant court à ses paroles laborieuses.

-          Le grand Kakashi admet que j’avais raison… Voilà qui n’augure rien de bon, j’ai presque peur d’entendre la suite.

-          Tu ne m’es pas si transparente que je le croyais, ajoute-t-il un petit sourire en coin.

-          Je rappelle pour ma défense que j’étais une gamine de douze ans ! Douze ans...

Kakashi s’apprête à sortir quand il ajoute presque pour lui-même :

-          Je n’étais pas aussi docile et appliqué que tu le croyais. Tu étais tellement concentrée sur ton exercice que tu ne l’as jamais vu, mais plus d’une fois j’ai ouvert les yeux lors de mon entraînement pour les poser sur toi.

 

 


	26. Vingt-six

**_Confiance_ **

 

Shikamaru a beau s’abîmer les yeux sur les pièces de shogi qu’il a placé sous ses yeux, la solution, s’il y en a une, est encore loin de lui sauter aux yeux. Il ne se sent pas à la hauteur de ce que l’on attend de lui. Madara n’a apparemment aucun point faible à exploiter.

Quand il a demandé à Chance à quelle vitesse se déplace Madara elle lui a répondu qu’il devait sûrement contrôler le temps lui-même. Il lui a demandé quelle est la limite de sa résistance physique. Elle lui a dit qu’elle ne l’avait jamais vu l’atteindre mais qu’il peut maintenir son sharingan pendant des heures sans même se fatiguer.

Son mangekyo sharingan est, toujours selon Yoshiko, au moins deux fois plus puissants que celui d’Itachi et il maîtrise toutes les techniques de combat qu’elle connaît.

Alors quand il a fait remarqué à Chance qu’elle lui demande un plan contre un être absolument sans faille, sans défauts d’aucune sorte, elle s’est contenté de sourire et de lui répondre qu’il avait déjà monté un plan contre un homme qui se proclamait incapable de mourir.

C’est peut-être vrai, mais pour le moment il est dans le noir total.

Quelle galère…

Et c’est là que Chance l’a surpris. Son visage s’est fermé et elle lui a dit de ne pas trop s’inquiéter et de faire de son mieux. Il y a quelque chose, une impression qu’il n’aime pas du tout dans le regard de Chance.

Il se remet à faire fonctionner furieusement ses neurones. Il doit absolument trouver quelque chose car il a dans l’idée que Chance a déjà un plan en tête. Et que son plan ne lui plairait pas. Mais alors pas du tout.

 

 

Chance observe les progrès de Naruto. Avant ce soir il maîtriserait la seconde étape. Il ne lui manque pas grand-chose. Elle doit lui parler et ne sait juste pas par où commencer. Elle sait maintenant qu’elle ne pourrait pas l’empêcher de joindre l’équipe.

-          Tu devrais lui faire plus confiance. Tu le sous-estimes encore, dit Neige.

-          Non, plus maintenant.

Mais il doit savoir que les risques qu’il prend ne sont pas les mêmes que ceux des autres membres de l’équipe, quels qu’ils soient, pense-t-elle.

-          Alors pourquoi ne lui as-tu toujours pas parlé ?

-          Tu te souviens de notre dernière mission…

-          Beaucoup trop bien, je le crains.

-          Les mots que m’avait dit Madara ce jour sont restés gravés dans ma mémoire. Mais je n’ai compris leur importance que bien plus tard.

_Les Namikaze se sont toujours dressés en travers de mon chemin avec la régularité d’un métronome, un grain de sable dans mes plans si bien huilés et d’une persistance des plus irritantes._

Yoshiko passe nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux et baisse les yeux.

-          J’ai menti sur un seul point dans mon rapport à Tsunade.

Kakashi est suspendu aux paroles de Chance mais elle reste silencieuse un moment avant de reprendre.

-          Madara ne m’a pas laissé en vie pour avoir des informations. Il ne m’a même jamais posé une seule question.

-          Alors pourquoi ?

De nouveau Yoshiko se renferme. Les souvenirs de ce mois qu’elle a passé entre les griffes de Madara affluent douloureusement dans son esprit, sa respiration s’accélère et ses mains tremblent.

-           _Pourquoi_  ?

Yoshiko est surprise par le ton de Neige. Les sarcasmes, l’indifférence, la colère parfois devant ses « n’importe quoi », elle en a l’habitude. Mais jamais elle n’a senti cette inquiétude mêlée au besoin impérieux de savoir percer dans sa voix.

Tout cela ne me ressemble pas, reprends-toi Yoshiko. Tu n’es pas loin d’inspirer la pitié si tu continues à trembler ainsi, se sermonne-t-elle.

Cette peur qui court encore sous sa peau au simple souvenir de cette aberration la dégoûte. En prenant une profonde inspiration elle reprend le contrôle de ses mains et répond d’une voix faible mais parfaitement claire.

-          La seule chose qui rattache encore Madara au monde des humains est sa haine envers Konoha et sa colère envers les Namikaze qui est presque aussi démesurée et personnelle que sa folie. Il n’avait aucune question à me demander, aucune information à me soutirer. Il voulait juste se venger et assouvir sa frustration sur un Namikaze, quel qu’il soit.

-          S’il met la main sur Naruto…

-          Il ne cherchera pas à le tuer sans l’avoir brisé avant. Et tu sais comme moi quelle est la puissance de  _son_ mangekyo sharingan.

Kakashi se tait un instant. Il a déjà subi celui de Madara pendant soixante douze heures  et cela ne fait pas vraiment parti de ses meilleurs souvenirs. Madara avait distordu la réalité en un cauchemar aux teintes criardes et lui avait fait vivre et revivre des centaines et des centaines de fois la mort de ses amis de l’équipe sept en l’enfonçant un peu plus à chaque instant dans la culpabilité et le désespoir le plus profond. Avec Chance, il a dû avoir accès à suffisamment de sombres souvenirs pour rendre fou n’importe qui. Et elle a tenu un mois de cette torture sans aucune autre raison que la noire folie d’un monstre.

En levant les yeux sur elle, il voit une nouvelle lueur briller dans ses yeux lorsqu’elle observe Naruto.

-          Je croyais m’être affranchie de cette peur qu’il avait soulevé en moi. Mais je me trompais, elle embrumait ma vision d’un voile épais qui m’empêchait de voir la réalité en face. Je n’ai toujours fait qu’envisager le pire. Cette peur ne doit plus me guider. Je dois me reprendre et faire enfin confiance à ma future équipe, à toi, à Shikamaru, à Naruto…

Enfin. Neige est plus soulagé qu’il n’aurait cru. Yoshiko n’est peut-être pas aussi transparente qu’il l’avait cru, mais elle a toujours eu horreur qu’on s’inquiète pour elle. Pour la première fois depuis sa confrontation avec Tsunade, c’est Chance, son ancien capitaine avec ses meilleurs moments et ses pires folies qui reprend le dessus sur la pâle copie qu’elle leur a imposé jusqu’à présent. Mais même s’il a poussé un peu loin la comédie, son inquiétude n’est pas totalement feinte.

-          Neige, trouve-moi un Byakugan. J’ai comme l’impression que le contrôle du chakra nécessaire pour la dernière étape n’est pas vraiment le point fort de Naruto.

Déjà fait, pense-t-il en la regardant s’éloigner. Mais il n’aurait pas brisé l’élan de son capitaine pour si peu.

-          Dès qu’il sera prêt à commencer tu me préviens, j’ai deux mots à dire à notre nouvelle recrue. Histoire de le motiver un peu…

Le Doc avait toujours joué le rôle de garde-fou dans leur ancienne équipe devant les n’importe quoi de  Chance. C’était un rôle qu’il assumait toujours avec un certain brio et un rôle que je suis prêt à reprendre avec beaucoup d’application capitaine. Compte sur moi Chance.

 

 

Comme Chance l’a imaginé, Sasuke s’est installé dans les quartiers vides et désolés de son clan. Il tient dans sa main les derniers feuillets couverts de l’écriture de son frère.

-          Je n’ai pas pu me résoudre à lire les dernières pages, dit-elle.

Surpris, Sasuke lève les yeux, le voile de nostalgie laissant bien vite place à la colère dans son regard noir.

-          Moi non plus, je n’ai pas pu, pas encore. Mais Itachi a fait cependant une description assez précise de vous dans ses lettres. J’aurais du me méfier de votre défi et de vos petites manipulations. J’ai foncé tête baissée, ce qui ne me ressemble pas…

-          J’ai un don pour ça… Même ton frère, j’arrivais régulièrement à le décontenancer.

-          Je dois avouer que votre technique est impressionnante. Je ne pensais pas qu’on pouvait contrer le sharingan aussi facilement.

-           _Facilement…_  Ne m’insulte pas Uchiha ! J’ai mis des années à mettre au point cette technique et j’ai eu des années de pratique avec ton frère pour la maîtriser.

Chance s’approche de Sasuke et le fixe droit dans les yeux :

-          J’ai promis deux choses à ton frère, tuer Madara Uchiha et te ramener au Village. Je tiens toujours mes promesses.

-          Prendre la place de mon frère dans votre équipe ne veut pas dire que je suis de retour à Konoha.

-          Je sais bien, dit-elle avec un petit sourire insolent.

-          Je dois rencontrer Madara dans dix jours mais je suppose que vous êtes déjà au courant…

-          Une occasion parfaite pour tenter quelque chose et plus de temps qu’il n’en faut pour te préparer. Alors _petit_ , rendez-vous demain, même heure, même endroit, on continue l’entraînement.

_Petit !_

-          Encore une chose. Ton frère ne m’a jamais battu à ce petit jeu…

 

 

 


	27. Vingt-sept

**_Dernière étape_ **

 

 

Une odeur que j’aurai reconnu entre toute envahit la pièce. Naruto apparaît sur le seuil chargé de deux énormes bols fumants.

-          Je me suis dit que tu devais avoir faim…

Des ramens, bien sûr. Je m’apprête à protester vivement quand mon estomac se rappelle bruyamment à mon souvenir, prêt à démentir ma longue tirade d’un seul et long tiraillement. Naruto s’applique déjà consciencieusement à vider son bol.

-          Si tu n’en veux pas, tu sais très bien que je peux finir les deux bols.

Plutôt mourir de faim… Mais la seconde plainte déchirante de mes entrailles me contraint à ravaler ma fierté et à empoigner le bol. J’utilise presque toute ma volonté pour ne pas me jeter sur la nourriture et observer du coin de l’œil Naruto. Heureusement pour lui, il ne se permet aucune réflexion condescendante, une courtoisie que je ne lui aurais peut(-)être pas accordée si les rôles étaient inversés.

-          Tu ne devrais peut-être pas rester ici, du moins pour le moment. C’est un peu…

 _Vide, désolé, malsain…_  Je dois admettre qu’il n’a pas tort mais je n’ai nulle part ailleurs où aller.

-          Je peux te laisser t’installer chez moi, le temps que tu…

-          Tu te moques de moi ! Jamais, je n’accepterai de mettre un pied chez toi ! Je…

-          Dommage, ça m’aurait fait un prétexte valable pour accepter l’invitation de Yoshiko sans paraître trop empressé…

-          L’invitation ?

-          Elle m’a proposé de venir s’installer dans son ancienne maison, l’ancienne maison de …

-          Ton père.

-          J’ai encore du mal à intégrer tout ça. J’étais seul, sans aucune famille ni attache et là j’apprend(s) l’identité de mon père, que j’ai une famille…

Moi, c’est l’inverse, j’avais une famille, un clan et du jour au lendemain, je suis devenu seul au monde avec la haine comme seule compagne.

-           J’ai tellement envie de savoir, d’apprendre tout ce qu’elle connaît sur  _mon père_.

Je comprends ce besoin compulsif, j’ai ressenti la même chose pour mon frère. Cela m’a fait plongé tête baissée dans les petites manipulations de Chance. Il est déjà perdu et il ne le sait même pas. Je pourrais presque le plaindre…

-          En plus, elle a l’air d’en savoir long sur Maître Kakashi, ajoute-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin. Tu sais comment elle l’appelle…

-          Naruto !

-          Neige ! Et quand elle l’appelle ainsi, il lui répond comme si elle était encore son capitaine, c’est trop drôle…

-          Ferme là, idiot…

-          Et le plus énorme, c’est…

Le sourire de Naruto se fige, il vient enfin de comprendre. Il se retourne pour tomber nez à nez avec le regard assassin de Kakashi qui se tient à deux pas derrière lui.

-           _Naruto !_

La colère glacée qui irradie de l’œil froid de Kakashi l’empêche d’esquiver un coup que n’aurait pas renié Sakura. Après l’avoir quasiment assommé, il l’empoigne comme un paquet encombrant et ils disparaissent de ma vue sans plus de cérémonie qu’un petit mouvement de la main. En jetant un œil sur mon bol à moitié entamé, je me dis qu’il y a certaines choses qui ne changeront jamais. Et d’une certaine façon, c’est rassurant de savoir qu’il y a des constantes dans ce monde si changeant.

 

 

Chance observe le Byakugan que Neige lui a apporté avec un œil des plus attentifs. Frêle silhouette, teint pâle, longs cheveux noirs et fins, les yeux si clairs, c’est une vraie petite princesse Hyuga qui se tient devant ses yeux, l’arrogance en moins. Elle n’a aucune conscience de sa propre puissance et de ses capacités. Difficile de croire que cette jeune fille si timide est la future héritière du plus grand clan de Konoha.

Elle ne doit  pas se montrer trop brusque pour ne pas l’effrayer plus qu’elle ne l’est déjà. Elle lui fait signe d’approcher et de s’asseoir en face d’elle.

-          Hinata, approche.

Elle prend place en osant à peine la regarder dans les yeux.

-          Kakashi t’a expliqué ce que l’on attend de toi ?

-          Pas vraiment, juste que je pouvais aider Naruto dans son nouvel entraînement.

La façon dont elle prononce Naruto montre qu’elle ne doit pas lui refuser grand-chose. Kakashi a honteusement abusé de la situation…

-          Alors en attendant que Neige ramène Naruto, je vais t’expliquer en quoi tu peux l’aider.

Hinata écoute avec attention en osant enfin regarder Chance dans les yeux. L’idée d’aider Naruto semble lui donner une assurance nouvelle. Yoshiko commence les explications quand Neige arrive dans un nuage de poussière, Naruto à moitié inconscient sur l’épaule.

-          Naruto…

Hinata s’est déjà précipitée vers Naruto pendant que Chance observe avec amusement la colère flamboyer dans l’œil de Neige. Elle se demande ce qu’il lui a fait pour mériter une telle lueur dans le regard de l’impassible Kakashi. Cela doit être un trait familial d’arriver à déclencher aussi facilement la colère de Neige. Chance décide de les ignorer pour un moment et de se concentrer sur Hinata.

-          Hinata, observe attentivement.

La jeune Hyuga active son Byakugan et ne peut contenir sa surprise en observant les flux de chakra de Chance.

-          Tu comprends ?

-          Oui, vous utilisez votre énergie sans avoir besoin de faire le moindre signe. C’est comme si votre corps était un instrument de musique qui module chaque note lui-même grâce à un contrôle parfait de vos flux de chakra. Mais je n’ai jamais encore vu de manipulation si complexe.

Impressionnant, elle a tout compris en une seule démonstration. Elle parle de notes, d’instruments de musique, les mots qu’elle aurait elle-même choisis… Hinata doit aussi certainement maîtriser le vent.

-          C’est parce que chaque « note » est composée de deux signes qui s’exécutent en même temps. Je veux que tu mémorises chacune de ces notes pour aider Naruto à les maîtriser et à les jouer de façon parfaite et presque simultanée. Je vais les réaliser une à une, lentement. Tu es prête ?

Hinata hoche la tête, sa concentration est telle qu’elle ne voit pas les yeux de Naruto qui l’observe fasciné par son attitude et son sérieux. Elle mémorise chacune des composantes du jutsu en un temps record, Kakashi a bien choisi  _son byakugan_.

-          Bien, maintenant, je te donne une image de la mélodie complète.

Nul besoin de lui demander si elle est préparée, rien de ce qu’elle fera n’échappera à ses yeux presque terrifiants. Chance disparaît dans un flash lumineux et se rematérialise dans l’instant quelques mètres derrière.

-          Tu crois que tu pourras aider Naruto ?

-          Je…

Elle ne peut s’empêcher de rougir un instant quand elle se rend compte que Naruto ne la quitte pas des yeux.

-     J’en suis sûre.

-          Bien, une dernière chose, princesse. Cette dernière étape demande tellement de concentration qu’il est très facile de perdre conscience. Je compte sur toi pour empêcher Naruto de trop se surmener.

Et c’est loin d’être une tâche facile… Combien de fois s’était-elle évanouie elle-même, perdue dans les brumes de son esprit embrouillé qui tentait de maîtriser cette technique.

-          Je ferais de mon mieux, je vous le promets.

 

Elle s’éloigne un peu en regardant Naruto et Hinata se faire face. La jeune fille donne ses conseils d’une voix douce, elle n’a pas besoin d’hausser la voix, Naruto a tellement envie de progresser qu’il l’écoute avec la plus grande attention.

-          Tu as abusé des faiblesses d’une jeune fille, Neige. Tu devrais avoir honte.

-          Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, réplique Kakashi d’un ton faussement innocent.

-          Elle est subjuguée par tout ce qu’il fait, tout ce qu’il dit et lui ne voit rien… Il tient définitivement de son père sur ce coup là.

-          C’est sûrement un trait familial, tu as raison, dit Neige d’un ton étrange, un trait spécifique aux Namikaze.

 


	28. Nouvelle équipe

**Nouvelle équipe**

 

Shikamaru repousse un instant le plateau de shogi et sort d’un pas lent sur le porche de la maison familiale.  Il est exténué mais les éléments du plan commencent à prendre doucement place dans sa tête, comme des touches de couleurs sur une toile vierge qui se superposent les unes aux autres commençant à esquisser un dessin de plus en plus travaillé. Il ne remarque pas Chance qui se tient à quelques pas devant lui et n’ose interrompre ses pensées.

En levant les yeux, il ne peut dissimuler la surprise de la voir si près :

-         Madara est-il gaucher ou droitier ?

Chance lève un sourcil devant l’incongru de la question et prend un instant pour répondre :

-         Droitier.

Shikamaru médite un temps la réponse et continue encore immergé dans ses réflexions :

-         Comment combattre une personne quasiment invincible ? En l’affrontant à distance. Comment atteindre une personne dont on ne peut suivre les mouvements ? En anticipant ses réactions.

-         Et comment anticiper _ses_  réactions ?

-         En faisant appel à ses réflexes et ce que vous m’avez appris sur lui.

Chance pense à ses paroles sans vraiment parvenir à comprendre où Shikamaru veut en venir.

-         Je peux facilement anticiper ces quatre premiers mouvements et avec la connaissance du terrain et une bonne préparation, on peut en tirer suffisamment avantage pour l’immobiliser assez longtemps pour prendre l’avantage.

-         Quatre ?

Un petit sourire en coin Shikamaru dévisage Chance, il s’est préparé à cette question. D’un geste rapide, il sort un kunaï qu’il dirige vers Chance qui esquive sur la droite, UN, puis sur la gauche, DEUX, en arrière, TROIS et qui finalement tend la main pour arrêter son geste.

-         Quatre…

Yoshiko d’un coup sec fait tomber son arme. Mais elle ne relâche pas tout de suite la pression sur le bras de son stratège qui se demande  un instant s’il n’a pas poussé la démonstration un peu trop loin. Un droitier évite toujours un coup du côté droit par réflexe. Puis en portant le coup du côté droit, sur la gauche, et enfin en arrière. Et d’après ce qu’il connaît de Madara, il sait qu’il plongera pour arrêter son adversaire. Après un silence qui semble s’étirer en longueur, Chance éclate de rire.

-         Je savais que je ne m’étais pas trompée. Le Doc avait un malin plaisir à démontrer ses points de vue à mon détriment…

Elle relâche le bras de Shikamaru qui prend un air soulagé et l’invite à continuer :

-         C’est flatteur, mais il y a un rôle qu’il assurait que je ne pourrais pas remplir. Mais j’ai déjà le candidat idéal pour devenir le « nouveau Doc » de cette nouvelle équipe.

-         Je te fais entièrement confiance sur la constitution de l’équipe. Je n’imposerai que deux choses, la présence de Kakashi et de Naruto s’il maîtrise la technique de mon frère avant notre départ.

-         Ils font déjà partis de mon ébauche de plan, avec ou sans cette technique.

-         Bien, qui sera notre nouveau Doc?

-         Haruno Sakura.

-         L’élève de Tsunade… Je l’ai déjà vu se battre, elle possède une force et une précision peu commune. Il faudra la convaincre, je ne forcerai la main à personne.

-         Repartir en mission avec son ancien Maître et ses anciens équipiers, bien sûr qu’elle acceptera. Nous avons aussi besoin d’une personne capable d’enchaîner les tirs avec une précision exceptionnelle…

-         L’élève de Vert.

-         Nous aurons besoin de toute l’équipe de Maitre Gaï, dit-il en tiquant sur le surnom que Chance lui avait donné. Lee, Neji et Tenten, l’endurance, le Byakugan et la précision, voilà ce dont j’ai besoin.

\-         Je me charge de convaincre Vert et Sakura. Il y aura donc l’ancienne équipe de Neige, Sasuke, Sakura et Naruto, l’équipe de Vert, Neji, Tenten et Lee, mon nouveau petit génie et moi. Explique-moi ton plan, maintenant…

 

Chance ne s’est pas trompée, Gaï se trouve encore sur son terrain d’entraînement favori. Mais cette fois, seul Lee est encore en train de s’escrimer sur l’herbe verte.

-         Tu vas finir par le tuer à la tâche, Vert.

-         Lee est un vrai génie, il a encore plus d’énergie que moi à son âge !

-         Et c’est pas peu dire, ajoute Chance. Je suis venu te demander une nouvelle fois ton aide, cette fois de façon un peu plus officielle.

-         Tu sais bien que tu l’as toujours eu.

-         Mais cette fois, j’ai aussi besoin de ton équipe au complet.

-         Je leur tellement parlé de toi qu’ils n’ont qu’une envie, te voir à l’œuvre. Alors faire partie de ta nouvelle équipe, bien sûr qu’ils vont accepter.

-         Mais qu’est-ce que t’as bien pu leur raconter.

-         La vérité uniquement…

-         C’est bien ce qui me fait peur.

-         Peur de quoi ? D’avoir été le plus grand capitaine d’ANBU sous lequel j’ai jamais servi…

-         Et le seul ! Y a pas à dire, t’as un vrai don pour mettre la pression sur quelqu’un !

-         Je n’ai jamais compris comment tu pouvais autant briller à la tête de cette équipe et pourtant être en permanence assaillie par tant d’incertitudes sur tes propres capacités. Je me suis toujours demandé si c’était la raison pour laquelle tu n’ôtais jamais ton masque. Une façon de te dissimuler et d’essayer de ne pas nous montrer tes doutes.

Yoshiko surprise baisse les yeux sans répondre tout de suite. Elle a oublié à quel point Vert peut parfois être incisif dans ses répliques.

-          Avec la première équipe dont j’ai été capitaine, je n’avais pas cherché à cacher mon visage et il ne leur a pas fallu plus d’une minute pour savoir qui j’étais. Je ressemble beaucoup trop à mon frère, il ne pouvait y avoir aucune ambiguïté. Dès le premier jour, ils ont endormi leur vigilance, être dans l’équipe de la petite sœur du Quatrième, il ne pouvait _rien_  leur arriver. Et lorsque les choses ont mal tournées, ils n’étaient pas prêts.

Yoshiko n’a jamais raconté cette histoire à personne d’autre que Kakashi. Et même après tant d’années, elle s’étonne de la violence avec laquelle ses souvenirs lui reviennent en tête.

-         Puis quand Minato est mort, je ne supportais plus tout ce qui me rappelait mon frère, encore moins d’avoir à affronter tous les matins dans la glace les mêmes cheveux, les mêmes yeux. Je ne pouvais même plus me regarder en face sans trembler… Je me haïssais d’être encore en vie alors que mon frère ne l’était plus et que mes équipiers étaient tous morts. Lorsque l’on m’a donné toute liberté pour créer ma propre équipe, j’ai décidé de ne pas renouveler les erreurs du passé. Et peu à peu, à votre contact, ma colère envers moi-même s’est atténuée jusqu’à presque disparaître. Mais mes doutes eux, je n’ai jamais pu m’en défaire.

-         Alors tu peux compter sur nous Chance, mon équipe, comme celle de Kakashi est suffisamment forte pour te les arracher un à un ses doutes.

Chance acquiesce reconnaissante du soutien toujours aussi vibrant de son vieil ami.  

C’est pour cette raison que j’ai toujours su que tu serais un bien meilleur capitaine que moi, pense-t-elle. Tu ignores ces doutes qui peuvent ronger l’âme et l’esprit et ta confiance est aussi grande que contagieuse, Gai.

 

 

Sakura a enchaîné sans relâche les coups face à Naruto qui a de plus en plus de mal à esquiver. Se focaliser sur ses entraînements lui permet de se défouler et de remettre à plus tard toutes ses pensées qui tournent sans répit dans sa tête et sa colère glaciale qui menace de l’envahir à tout instant.

 _Il_ est revenu.

Depuis si longtemps maintenant, ils ont tout fait pour le retrouver, le ramener. Après la mort de son frère, ils pensaient qu’il rentrerait… Et s’il est rentré, ce n’est que pour récupérer des bouts de papiers couverts de l’écriture de son frère. Pas pour Konoha, pas pour Naruto, pas pour elle. Pour des bouts de papiers écrits par ce frère qu’il a haït toute sa vie, par ce frère qu’il a tué de ses propres mains.

Après avoir tant fait pour le retrouver, le ramener… Il est rentré tout seul en ridiculisant tous leurs espoirs, toutes leurs attentes.

En le voyant pour la première fois depuis si longtemps, la nuit de son retour, elle a enfin compris.

Il n’est pas revenu pour eux.

Il n’est revenu que pour lui.

Et cela la rend folle de rage.

Comment a-t-elle pu être si aveugle ? Sasuke n’a jamais agis autrement que pour ses intérêts personnels. Et cela depuis le premier jour.

Perdue dans ses sombres réflexions, elle n’a pas senti la présence de Yoshiko dans son dos qui l’observe en silence. A bout de souffle, les muscles proches de la tétanie, elle s’arrête un instant et se retourne vers Chance. Naruto se dirige vers elle presque naturellement et elle le suit sans trop savoir pourquoi.

-         Mon Maître m’a dit de me méfier de vous.

-         Je n’ai jamais eu un rapport très conventionnel avec la hiérarchie quelle qu’elle soit, je comprends que cela ne plaise pas trop à l’Hokage. C’est sûrement un bon conseil.

Sakura oublie un temps sa colère pour la surprise devant la réponse singulière de Chance.

-         Je suis venue vous demander de faire partie de l’équipe que je suis en train de monter.

Chance n’a pas besoin de se tourner vers Naruto pour savoir qu’il est déjà conquis par cette proposition. Mais, contrairement à ce que peut penser Shikamaru, convaincre Sakura n’est pas si évident.

-         J’ai besoin d’un médecin dans l’équipe. Shikamaru à l’air de penser que tu ferais parfaitement l’affaire et je ne peux qu’acquiescer devant son choix.

-         Vous me proposez de refaire équipe avec  _lui_.

Il n’y a pas si longtemps elle aurait sauté de joie à cette simple idée. Aujourd’hui son ancienne naïveté la dégoûte. Chance acquiesce d’un hochement de tête, consciente du conflit qui tempête dans la tête de la jeune fille.

-         Tu sais, la première fois que j’ai vu Sasuke, il n’était pas plus grand que ça, dit Yoshiko en plaçant sa main au niveau de sa taille. J’étais avec son frère et c’était un jeune garçon adorable.

-         Dommage qu’il ait grandit…

C’est justement pour qu’il grandisse qu’Itachi a du faire ce qu’il a fait, pense Chance. Mais elle décide de continuer sans tenir compte de ce sarcasme.

-         Il était fier de son clan, de sa famille et par-dessus il était en adoration devant son grand frère.

Il avait le même regard que je portais à Minato, la même fascination, pense Chance.

-         Et du jour au lendemain, il a tout perdu, son clan, sa famille, sa vie telle qu’il la connaissait. Et tout cela lui a été arraché des mains par la seule personne qu’il aimait plus que tout au monde. Depuis ce jour, il a vécu toute sa vie une haine déchirante contre la seule personne qu’il aimait plus que sa vie. Il a dû tout abandonner, son village, son équipe, ses amis pour poursuivre celui qui était devenu son unique but. Et après l’avoir enfin atteint, après tant de sacrifices, il apprend que tout était faux, qu’il ne faisait parti que d’une grotesque mascarade. Sa vengeance, la pierre angulaire sur laquelle il a bâti toute sa vie était vide de sens, inutile.

-         Et cela devrait tout excuser !

-         Non. Mais tu dois comprendre que la seule chose qui ait encore une réalité à ses yeux c’est la pensée que son frère ne le haïssait pas, qu’il a fait tout ça pour lui. Les souvenirs de son frère sont les seuls repères qu’il ait encore dans sa vie qui s’est bâtie sur un mensonge.

-         C’est pour ça qu’il tenait tant à récupérer les lettres de son frère, dit Naruto. Elles sont les seules preuves tangibles du fait que son frère ait agît pour lui.

-         C’est la seule preuve de l’amour inconditionnel d’Itachi pour son petit frère, ajoute Chance. Je ne te demande pas ta réponse tout de suite… Mais si tu décides de faire parti de l’équipe, rendez-vous demain matin à l’entraînement. Ca tient pour toi aussi Naruto.

 

Sakura la regarde partir sans voix. Naruto la regarde avec un sérieux dont elle n’a pas l’habitude.

-         Sasuke et toi n’avaient jamais vraiment été amis…

-         QUOI ?! Qu’est-ce que tu racontes Naruto ?

-         Un ami c’est quelqu’un que l’on connaît et que l’on accepte. Toi tu l’avais accepté avant même de le connaître. Tu n’as jamais vu la tristesse et la solitude qui régnaient dans sa vie parce que…

-         J’en étais amoureuse.

Naruto a raison. Sakura le regarde d’un œil nouveau, depuis quand est-il devenu si subtil. En voyant son regard fuyant, elle sait qu’il a perçu cet aspect de la vie de Sasuke parce que lui-même l’avait vécu. Lorsqu’elle a appris que Sasuke était le seul survivant de son clan, elle n’avait pas été simplement surprise, elle en était tombée des nues mais pas Naruto. Il avait compris depuis longtemps que Sasuke était perdu dans cette noirceur qu’il connaît si bien. Elle n’a rien vu parce qu’elle n’avait jamais cherché à voir ou à comprendre.

L’espace d’un instant son désir égoïste et sa colère lui apparaissent comme la dernière des vanités.

-         Je viendrai demain.

 

 

 


	29. 7 vs 7

**_Sept versus sept_ **

 

Chance détaille l’ancienne équipe de Kakashi qui s’avance. Shikamaru sur sa droite a souhaité assister à l’entraînement et observe la scène en silence. Sakura affiche un air faussement calme, Naruto s’est naturellement placé entre ses anciens équipiers et leur jettent des regards en coin, prêt à intervenir s’ils se jettent à la gorge et Sasuke ronge son frein. Même Kakashi observe la scène avec une certaine lassitude.

Chance leur montre sa technique d’entraînement dont elle a déjà fait démonstration avec Sasuke et tous accomplissent les gestes et fait lever de terre leurs clones dans un silence des plus tendus.

Le travail d’équipe, c’est pas encore dans la poche, pense ironiquement Shikamaru.

-          Cette technique comme vous l’avez tous compris permet de se battre sans aucune retenue. Je sais que vous avez déjà fait de nombreux entraînements en conditions réelles, que vous avez chacun de vous déjà été engagé dans des combats désespérés. Cet entraînement va me permettre de voir jusqu’à quel point vous pouvez vous battre, vous dépassez, continuer à attaquer quand vous avez des blessures telles que vous pouvez à peine tenir debout…

-          Et vous comptez faire ça comment, demande Sakura.

-          Un entraînement simple pour débuter, vous allez prendre chacun un de ses rubans que vous allez nouer autour du cou d’une simple boucle.

Ils s’exécutent sans un bruit.

-          Cette boucle maintient le lien fragile entre vous et votre clone. Si elle se défait, il se rompt et votre clone disparaît dans la seconde, dit-elle en remontant ses cheveux pour attacher son propre ruban.

Neige qui n’a pas encore pris un des petits bouts de soie rouge s’avance à son tour sous le regard intrigué de Chance. Il n’a jamais manifesté un enthousiasme délirant devant ses petits entraînements et elle ne s’attendait pas à ce qu’il y participe. Voilà qui va rendre cet échauffement des plus intéressants et elle sait s’adapter.

-          La règle est simple, gardez ce lien intact, dit-elle en effleurant son propre le plus longtemps possible contre Kakashi et moi.

Kakashi retient à peine un soupir. Encore une preuve de ta subtilité pour les forcer à travailler en équipe Chance !

-          Je sais que vous avez déjà vu Kakashi se battre sérieusement, que vous l’avez déjà combattu lors d’entraînements, mais quelles que soit les conditions dans lesquelles vous avez affronté votre Maître, vous ne l’avez jamais encore jamais combattu sans qu’il ne se restreigne d’une manière ou d’une autre. Sinon vous seriez mort depuis longtemps. Je n’ai vu de mes yeux que l’un d’entre vous se battre dans un combat sérieux. J’ai besoin de savoir ce que vous avez dans le ventre. J’ai besoin de voir chacun de vous dans un combat ou le  plus important n’est plus se battre pour gagner, mais se battre pour survivre.

-          On commence !

Chance sourit devant l’éternel enthousiasme de Naruto.

-          Vous avez dit que vous n’aviez vu  _qu’un d’entre nous_  en situation de combat réel, demande Sasuke…

Yoshiko se tourne lentement vers Sakura :

-          On a toujours voulu savoir à quoi ressemblait réellement Sasori avec Itachi… C’était  _impressionnant_.

Une nouvelle lueur brille dans le regard de Sakura, elle est prête :

-          Quand vous voulez !

Yoshiko ouvre la main où apparaît une montre qui affiche un cadran où s’égrènent lentement les secondes.

-          Combien de temps à ton avis, Neige ?

-          Cinq, dit-il en relevant son bandeau frontal où brille son sharingan, peut-être six minutes…

 

_Parti_

 

Yoshiko disparaît dans un flash lumineux pendant qu’une brume épaisse et miroitante envahit la forêt.

-          On s’occupe du sharingan en premier, dit Yoshiko.

-          Et on leur montre ce qu’est un vrai travail d’équipe, ajoute Kakashi.

Les trois anciens équipiers se tiennent sur leurs gardes. Cette brume est une des techniques de Kakashi.

-          Fermez les yeux ! hurle Sasuke.

Son sharingan détecte la présence d’un sort d’illusion puissant dans les vapeurs d’eau qui l’entourent et le protége contrairement à Naruto et Sakura. Un clone aqueux se glisse derrière Sasuke qui abat son katana sur la silhouette qui s’effondre dans un bruissement d’eau. Mais à peine a-t-il retiré son sabre qu’une main l’immobilise d’une poigne de fer. Chance le maintient immobile tandis que Neige fonce sur lui. Naruto lance un kunai sur la main qui emprisonne Sasuke. Mais Chance ne bouge pas d’un millimètre malgré l’acier qui traverse sa main. Elle laisse le temps à Neige d’arracher le ruban de Sasuke qui s’effondre juste avant de dissiper le genjutsu de Kakashi.

D’un geste presque désinvolte, Chance arrache le kunai de sa main ensanglantée et se précipite vers Naruto son katana dans sa main encore valide. Lorsqu’elle esquisse un mouvement avec sa lame vers Naruto, elle sent une pression dans son dos. Elle a à peine le temps de se pencher que le poing chargé de chakra de Sakura explose dans le vide.

_Elle a la même force démesurée que son Maître, un seul coup et je suis immobilisée suffisamment longtemps pour que Naruto en profite._

-          Rasengan !

Le temps d’un battement de cœur, Chance reste figée devant cette image qui semble sortir d’un souvenir.

_Minato_

-          Chance !

Kakashi surgit et détourne d’un coup sec le bras de Naruto et se rend compte que ce n’est qu’un clone lorsqu’il se dissipe dans un éclat sonore. Sakura surgit dans son dos. Heureusement Chance s’est déjà repris et lui envoie un coup puissant qui la projette à terre. Immédiatement, Kakashi se glisse dans son ombre, prêt à agir. Mais un des clones de Naruto s’interpose déviant la main de Neige suffisamment pour que le ruban lui échappe. Sakura est blessée, du sang s’écoule de son flanc gauche et elle cicatrise d’un geste la blessure pour stopper l’hémorragie. Le coup de Chance l’a sévèrement meurtri mais son regard affiche toujours la même résolution quand elle croise les yeux de Kakashi. Naruto prend place à ses côtés, plus déterminé que jamais.

-          Il va falloir les prendre au sérieux, Neige.

Kakashi ne prend pas le temps de répondre et disparaît dans un souffle lorsqu’une multitude impressionnante de clones de Naruto l’entourent.

\- Invocation !

_Gorgo_ _, je ne pensais à avoir à faire à toi si vite…_

Sa vision s’éclaircit et elle discerne sans problème le vrai Naruto parmi les clones. Elle se matérialise devant lui, prête à porter un coup. Il n’a pas le temps de parer son attaque mais il réussit à se décaler suffisamment pour que la lame ne le blesse que superficiellement. La maîtrise des deux premières étapes de la technique de son père lui permet de suivre les mouvements de Chance.

La douleur le fait trembler mais il arrive encore à esquiver un nouveau coup avant de tomber. Neige qui apparaît immédiatement enlève le ruban sans peine du cou de Naruto.

Il ne reste plus que Sakura. Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang et tremble de tous ses membres. Mais elle n’a toujours pas baissé les bras.

-         Tu t’es bien défendue Sakura…

-         Ce n’est pas encore fini, je ne me souviens pas avoir perdu mon…

Mais lorsqu’elle tend la main vers le ruban un éclair l’aveugle et sa main ne rencontre que le vide. A peine a-t-elle levé les yeux que Yoshiko se trouve à deux pas d’elle, le petit bout de soie rouge entre les doigts.

\- Vous vous êtes bien débrouillés. Sasuke a réussi à déjouer le genjutsu de Kakashi. Sans cela, vous n’auriez pas tenu plus de quelques secondes face à lui. Naruto, je dois avouer que tu as bien failli m’avoir, sans l’intervention de Kakashi, je me serais certainement laisser avoir par ton rasengan. Et ton utilisation des clones était suffisamment astucieuse pour me forcer à te prendre au sérieux. Quand à toi Sakura, ton Maître a toutes les raisons d’être fière de toi, dit-elle en se tournant vers Tsunade qui s’avance et n’a pas perdu une miette du spectacle. On recommencera cet entraînement en changeant les équipes. Mais avant…

Chance se retourne vers Kakashi, une lueur de défi dans les yeux :

-         Ca fait longtemps qu’on ne s’est pas retrouvé face à face.

-         Cinq ans, dit-il en reculant d’un pas devant son sérieux. Mais un duel entre nous risque de durer plus de cinq minutes.

-         Prétentieux…

Sous les regards éberlués de l’ancienne équipe sept, Kakashi et Chance enchaînent les coups à une vitesse que seul le sharingan de Sasuke peut suivre. En voyant le petit sourire se dessiner sur le visage de Chance et l’étrange étincelle qui brille dans les yeux de Kakashi, il se rend compte que malgré leurs nombreuses blessures et la fatigue qui commence à les gagner, il s’amusent ! Au bout d’une bonne demi-heure, la voix de Gaï les arrache de leur étrange contemplation.

-         Décidément, il y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais ! Ca fait longtemps qu’ils ont commencé ?

-         Une bonne demi heure…

Neji active son Byakugan pour mieux suivre le combat :

-         Ils sont à bouts, ça ne devrait pas durer encore bien longtemps.

Neji observe attentivement la technique dont Hinata lui a parlé. C’est impressionnant, Chance parvient à accomplir ses jutsus sans un seul signe rendant le sharingan de Kakashi incapable d’anticiper la moindre de ses techniques.

-         Je ne parierai pas trop là-dessus, dit Gaï. Ils n’ont encore jamais réussi à se départager et je doute qu’ils y arrivent aujourd’hui.

-         Qu’est-ce que vous voulez dire Maître, demande Lee qui ne quitte pas le combat des yeux ?

-         Le véritable rival de Kakashi a toujours été Chance. Ils ont presque toujours fini sur un match nul et les rares fois où l’un des deux l’a emporté sur l’autre, les revanches ont toujours été _sanglantes_.

 

Kakashi esquive le poing de Chance qui frappe de plein fouet un arbre qui se trouve derrière lui. Sur le coup, l’arbre semble intact puis une fissure apparaît lézardant l’écorce sur toute la longueur et l’arbre se fend littéralement en deux. Kakashi reste un temps stupéfait devant la force de ce coup. Si elle me touche une seule fois, je suis fini. Il se reprend cependant assez vite pour en profiter et attraper sa main blessée et l’attire vers elle. Il arrive à presque toucher ce maudit ruban rouge lorsque Chance sort lui assène un coup que cette fois il ne peut esquiver. La violence du choc le plie en deux et le sang s’infiltre dans les pans de sa veste.

J’ai atteins mes limites et mes réserves de chakra sont presque épuisées, pense-t-il, mais elle n’est pas dans un meilleur état.

En regardant sa paume couverte du sang de Chance, il sait que ses blessures sont aussi importantes que les siennes. Il empoigne un kunaï avec une résolution nouvelle. Il refuse un nouveau match nul. Chance tire sa lame de ses deux mains maculant d’un liquide poisseux la garde de son katana. Ils ne tiendront pas longtemps ni l’un ni l’autre. Il faut en finir au plus vite. Ils s’élancent et le choc de l’acier fait trembler la main blessée de Chance qui fait tomber sa lame.

Enfin une ouverture. A bout de souffle Kakashi se précipite sur Chance qui recule. Mais pour la première fois, il est plus rapide qu’elle et l’attrape par le cou et la soulève contre l’arbre qui se trouve dans son dos, couvrant de sa main le fin ruban.

-         Je ne vois pas comment tu pourras t’en tirer cette fois, dit-il les yeux dans les yeux, son sharingan pulsant douloureusement dans son œil gauche.

Le sourire qu’elle affiche malgré la douleur et son souffle court lui fait froid dans le dos :

-         Je te retourne la question.

Il sursaute quand il sent la lame du katana de Chance se glisser entre son propre ruban et son cou. Elle n’a pas lâché son katana à cause de sa main en sang comme il l’a d’abord crû. Elle l’a laissé pour son clone et savait qu’il aurait profité tête baissée de n’importe quelle faiblesse de sa part. En colère de s’être fait berner aussi facilement, il ne desserre cependant pas l’étreinte de ses doigts sur le cou de Yoshiko et arrache le ruban en même temps que le tranchant de la lame déchire le fil de soie.

Shikamaru qui a assisté au combat commence doucement à prendre conscience des capacités de son nouveau chef. Il a compris d’un seul coup d’œil la stratégie simple et efficace de Chance. Comme il l’a vu dans la partie de Shogi qu’elle a joué contre son père, elle a démontré un sang froid et un calcul impressionnants dans un combat local. Et peu de gens peuvent prendre Kakashi au dépourvu aussi facilement. 

Les deux clones s’effondrent et les deux adversaires épuisés, assis en face l’un de l’autre, relève doucement la tête. C’est Neige qui prend la parole en premier :

-         Tes coups sont encore plus terrifiants qu’avant.

-         Toi aussi tu es devenu beaucoup plus puissant.

-         Mais ça n’a pas suffit.

-         Tu t’es beaucoup amélioré mais moi aussi.

-         Je te signale que c’est  _encore_  un match nul.

-         Je sais bien. Il y a quand même une chose que je dois admettre.

Elle se relève lentement sous les yeux de Neige qui ne se sent pas encore prêt à mettre autant d’énergie dans le moindre geste :

-         Tu es devenu plus rapide que moi…

Kakashi est plus soufflé qu’il n’aurait su le dire par le compliment. Chance a toujours considéré sa vitesse comme son plus précieux atout.

  * Heureusement pour moi tu es toujours aussi prévisible !



En s’éloignant, Chance s’amuse de sa petite pique mais ne se fait pas d’illusions. Celui qui a gagné leur duel, c’est Neige, pas elle. Il n’a jamais baissé les bras et a toujours visé la victoire. De son côté, la seule chose qu’elle a cherché à atteindre, c’est l’équilibre. Pour la première fois, elle ressent autant d’impatience que d’effroi à l’idée de se retrouver à nouveau face à Kakashi.

 

 


	30. En route

**En route…**

 

C’est sous un ciel gris que les membres de cette nouvelle équipe sort du Village. Il ne  leur que faudrait deux jours pour atteindre le pont des murmures, mais ils partent avec un peu d’avance pour pouvoir préparer le terrain et mettre en place les éléments nécessaires au plan de Shikamaru. Pour le moment nul n’est au courant de sa stratégie mais Kakashi, Gaï et même Sasuke connaissent sa façon d’agir et attendent patiemment. Ils seront mis au courant le soir même.

En voyant Chance de loin dire quelques mots qu’il ne peut saisir à Vert, Kakashi sourit avec nostalgie et pense un instant aux côtés imprévisibles et « je fonce dans le tas » de Flamme, à l’énergie inépuisable de Vert, à la façon qu’avait le Doc de remettre Chance en touche à chacun de ses n’importes  quoi. Plus d’une fois il avait du se retenir pour ne pas sourire devant les airs déconfits de leur chef. Parfois il se demande bien comment les autres ont bien pu le voir, taciturne et froid, certainement. Elle ne l’a pas surnommé Neige pour rien.

Il rougit un peu en se souvenant que son surnom a une autre signification. Chance l’avait trouvé aussi beau et froid que la neige la première fois qu’elle avait posée les yeux sur lui. Mais il n’autorise pas  ses pensées à trop s’emballer.

Ces deux années qu’il a passées dans l’équipe de Chance ont été une période d’exception. Ils avaient été autant craints que respectés, ils avaient été les meilleurs éléments de la plus connue des divisions d’ANBUs de Konoha. Cette sensation grisante les avait rendus presque insouciants, du moins autant qu’un ANBU puisse l’être car toutes les responsabilités, tous les risques, toutes les craintes, c’était leur chef qui les avait assumé à leur place. Il en avait presque oublié peu à peu sa culpabilité, délaisser cette noirceur qui envahissait son cœur, cette angoisse de perdre à nouveau des membres de son équipe. Chance veillait.

Il n’ose imaginer la pression que Yoshiko a du endurer pendant ses deux ans. En la regardant avancer d’un pas égal, il ne peut s’empêcher de penser au contraste qu’offrent sa fine silhouette et la détermination qu’elle a montrée pour assumer un tel rôle. Il remarque le regard de Sakura qui l’observe et détourne un peu trop vite son regard de son chef. L’ébauche de sourire de Sakura montre qu’elle en sait peut être plus long qu’il n’ose se l’avouer lui-même.

Il jette un regard à son ancienne équipe sept et constate que la tension est toujours présente, mais elle est moins violente qu’il ne l’aurait cru possible. Les entraînements que Chance leur a imposés ont peu à peu entamés les barrières de Sasuke. Naruto n’est pas du genre à tenir rancune bien longtemps, mais Sakura refuse encore de même reconnaître son existence et le simple fait qu’il se trouve juste derrière elle. L’équipe de Gaï est aussi perplexe et ne sait pas trop bien quelle attitude adopter envers l’Uchiha. A bien y réfléchir, lui-même ne sait pas trop bien quoi lui dire. Il semble émaner une barrière invisible autour de Sasuke qui repousse aussi bien les regards que les membres de cette nouvelle équipe, une barrière que Naruto comme Chance ignorent avec une superbe tellement semblable qu’elle en est presque comique.

A la vue de l’abri qu’ils vont utiliser pour la nuit et qu’il connaît déjà, il se rend dompte avec Gaï qu’il n’a pas vraiment changé.

-         C’était l’une de nos étapes « officieuses », dit Chance en direction de Sasuke. C’est ici que nous avons amené Itachi lors de sa première mission.

La curiosité brille un bref instant dans le regard sombre de l’Uchiha et n’a pas échappé à Sakura. C’est là la clé pour atteindre Sasuke et Chance l’a compris depuis longtemps. La moindre évocation de son frère fait revenir un instant le jeune garçon qu’il a eu pour élève sur ce visage rongé par la haine et la culpabilité.

-         Nous passerons la nuit ici et notre petit génie vous exposera son plan.

-          _Notre_  plan, corrige-t-il.

Tous se rassemblent autour de lui, près à écouter comment Shikamaru s’apprête de nouveau renouveler l’exploit de concevoir un plan contre un ennemi que tous pense invincible.

-         Ce plan est d’une simplicité biblique, dit-il en déroulant un plan d’une minutie incroyable de la région du pont des murmures. Nous avons la chance de connaître l’endroit du rendez-vous et nous savons que pour s’y rendre, Madara devra passer par cette clairière.

Il montre du doigt  un espace sur la carte.

-         C’est là que nous allons lui tendre un piège, dit-il en déroulant un nouveau parchemin que tous auscultent avec attention et surprise. Il représente un pentacle complexe

-         Mais c’est une technique utilisée pour immobiliser les bijus, dit Gaï. Elle demande l’action combinée de cinq personnes, c’est un peu radical.

-         C’est aussi une façon d’éviter une confrontation directe. Mais même une fois immobilisé, Madara est capable de s’immerger dans son propre univers qui le rend insensible à toute attaque et capable d’y précipiter tous ceux qu’ils touchent ou qu’ils regardent. La puissance de cette barrière est la seule chose qui pourra nous protéger de cette ultime arme, continue Shikamaru imperturbable.

-         Il y a deux choses qui m’intriguent. Premièrement, il faut amener Madara au centre du pentacle, demande Kakashi et il faut quelques gouttes de sang de Madara pour réaliser ce jutsu.

-         C’est là qu’intervient Tenten, elle est déjà au courant de son rôle.

Tous les regards se tournent vers Tenten qui baisse la tête timidement. Même sa propre équipe n’est pas au courant de ces entraînements avec Chance et Shikamaru.

-         Bien et que fait-on lorsque Madara sera immobilisé ? S’il est insensible à toute attaque et qu’on ne peut de toute manière même pas l’approcher sous peine de se faire embarquer dans son propre monde, je ne vois pas comment nous pourrions l’atteindre, demande Sakura.

-          Cette ultime défense a beau être quasi parfaite, elle a un seul et unique défaut… Elle demande énormément de chakra et il ne pourra pas la maintenir plus de trois jours…

-         TROIS JOURS ? ! Il faudra donc que l’on maintienne le pentacle pendant _trois jours_ et nous n’aurons qu’à cueillir Madara, dit Kakashi.

-         Exact. S’il n’y a plus de questions, vous devriez aller vous reposer. Je prends le premier quart, dit Chance

 

Un à un ils s’écartent, seul Kakashi reste face à son capitaine.

-         Ca tient pour toi aussi, Neige.

-         C’est quoi le plan B, Chance.

La lueur de surprise aussi brève qu’intense qui traverse le regard de son chef n’échappe pas à Kakashi.

-         Il n’y a pas de plan B.

-         Te fous pas de moi, depuis que je te connais et sur chacune de tes missions tu as toujours eu un plan B totalement déjanté et particulièrement dangereux pour toi et toi seule. Alors je te repose la question quel est _notre_ plan B ?

Yoshiko sait qu’il est inutile de lui mentir alors elle affronte le regard de Kakashi dans le silence. Hors de lui devant son mutisme Kakashi fait un pas vers elle :

-         Pourquoi Yoshiko ? Pourquoi tu tiens toujours à tout assumer toute seule ? A te comporter comme si tu étais responsable de _tout_ …

-         Parce que jusqu’à nouvel ordre,  _je suis_  le chef de cette nouvelle équipe donc responsable…

-         Je ne parle pas que de cette mission et tu le sais très bien. Tu t’es enfoncée dans la culpabilité un peu plus chaque jour. Tu conduis des ninjas en mission, pas un camp de scouts en vacances, Chance ! Nous connaissons les risques comme nous les avions acceptés lors de…

-         Kakashi, tais-toi, dit Chance qui maîtrise sa voix difficilement.

-         Pourquoi ? Yoshiko, pourquoi ?

-         Toi plus que quiconque, tu devrais comprendre !

-         Comprendre quoi ?

Yoshiko le dévisage, le souffle court, le regard empli de rage et d’incompréhension.

-         QUOI ! ? Cette terreur qui vrille l’estomac lorsque avant de partir en mission la seule chose qui me hante c’est cette question : combien rentreront ? 

-         Yoshiko…

-         Ces noms qui vivent encore dans un coin de ma tête et qui hantent mes rêves et cauchemars, ses doutes qui m’assaillent et qui me font trembler à chaque décision que je prend, ces visages où brillent encore la confiance qu’ils m’avaient accordée et que j’ai trahis. Cette sensation tu ne l’as connais que trop bien ! Dis-moi Kakashi, combien de fois as-tu refusé de prendre la direction d’une équipe ? Combien de fois as-tu refusé d’assumer de nouveau ce rôle ?

Kakashi est sans voix et Yoshiko tremble de honte et de colère d’avoir ainsi exposé ses pensées les plus noires et d’avoir confronté Kakashi à cette réalité qu’elle a toujours feint d’ignorer.

-         Je suis allée trop loin, je…

-         Non, tu as raison d’une certaine façon. Au début, c’était vrai. Prendre de nouveau la responsabilité d’une équipe était au dessus de mes forces et d’une certaine façon c’était « confortable » d’être sous tes ordres. Puis peu à peu, j’ai repris confiance et je me sentais à nouveau prêt,  _mais_ …

-          _Mais_  ?

Comment pouvait-elle être aussi aveugle ? Comment cette jeune femme qui était capable d’anticiper d’un seul coup d’œil les intentions de n’importe quel shinobi, d’élaborer des plans des plus complexes, de manipuler n’importe qui avec une désinvolture révoltante, pouvait être aveugle à une vérité si fondamentale ?

Il n’a pas le temps de pousser plus loin sa réflexion car Gaï fait son apparition avec sa délicatesse légendaire :

-         Kakashi a refusé pour la même raison que j’ai dix fois refusé de prendre la charge d’une équipe avant de finalement céder un peu à contre cœur, dit Gaï.

-         Quelle raison ?

-         C’était tout simplement la meilleure des équipes ! s’exclame Gaï. C’était un vrai plaisir de travailler tous ensemble, vous étiez devenus bien plus que des équipiers à mes yeux. Et il faut avouer qu’on a eu quelques missions assez farfelues !

Kakashi est un temps énervé par l’apparition intempestive de Gaï. Mais un coup d’œil lui fait comprendre que toute l’équipe ne s’est pas tant éloignée qu’il l’a cru et qu’ils n’ont pas perdu une miette de sa conversation avec Chance. D’une certaine façon, Gaï l’a empêché de s’épancher un trop en public. Il sait qu’il avait toujours été plus subtil que son apparence ne le laissait croire, mais il a rarement mesuré à quel point. Mais quand il le regarde détailler avec quantité de détails et de gesticulations la liste des défis que Chance leur avaient concocté comme entraînements, il doute un instant…

Lee est le premier à les rejoindre et écoute toutes les anecdotes de son Maître avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Puis tous apparaissent les uns après les autres et écoutent sans mot dire le duo de comiques qui étalent les anecdotes les plus tordues de leur ancienne équipe. Même Sasuke est là. Sous les regards de cette nouvelle équipe et à l’aide des expressions imagées de Chance, ils font revivre avec un réalisme déconcertant les frasques de Flamme et les réflexions acerbes du Doc, …

-         Tu te souviens de la princesse « je sais pas quoi »…

Devant son nom imprononçable, Chance lui avait vite trouvé un surnom qui avait été aussitôt adopté  par toute l’équipe au grand dam de la princesse. Ils n’avaient pas été tendres avec les manières délicates de la jeune fille…

-         La mission d’escorte a surtout été longue pour elle, dit Chance.

-         Au bout d’une journée, elle était prête à se livrer elle-même à l’ennemi plutôt que de passer une minute de plus avec nous ! Et tu te souviens de cet artiste du dimanche qui été tombé en transe devant toi, dit Gaï.

-         C’est pas mon meilleur souvenir, dit Chance, se faire réveiller en pleine nuit par un illuminé qui vous assène trois rimes mal tournées en pensant que c’est dans la poche…

-         Il avait tout tenté pour voir ton visage derrière le masque.

-         Et vous n’avez rien fait pour l’arrêter !

-         On l’a même un peu aidé, s’esclaffe Vert, nous étions aussi curieux que lui.

La lueur de connivence qui illumine l’espace d’une seconde les yeux de sa propre équipe n’a pas échappé à Kakashi. Ils ont eux aussi tenté plus d’une fois  de lui faire ôter son propre masque.

-         Et c’est là que nous avons découvert que Neige était le seul à avoir déjà vu ton visage. Alors nous lui avons demandé à quoi tu ressemblais…

-         J’ai pas forcément envie de connaître la réponse, grimaça Chance.

-         Plus belle que vous ne pouvez l’imaginer a été sa réponse…

Chance n’a pas le temps de rougir ou même de se sentir flatté car Kakashi ajoute :

-         Ils étaient en train de penser que ton masque cachait une vilaine cicatrice ou je ne sais quoi encore !

 

La conversation s’éternise et les sujets commencent à peine à manquer lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil s’annoncent. Chance prend une dernière fois la parole. Elle sort de sa poche deux pendentifs en forme de sept qu’elle serre un temps contre son cœur avant d’en envoyer un à Sasuke qu’il attrape au vol. Il le contemple un instant incrédule, c’est le fameux sept de son frère.

-         Cette mission, c’est avant tout pour Le Doc, Flamme et Itachi qu’elle me tient à cœur…

-          _Nous_  tient à cœur, rectifient à l’unisson Vert et Neige.

 


	31. Deux fronts

****

**Deux fronts**

 

Chance se perd dans la contemplation des flammes, détache son katana pour le poser à terre en gardant sa main serrée sur sa garde et s’assoit d’un air absent. Demain, ils se retrouveraient face à cet homme qui a hanté ses pires cauchemars, cet homme qui lui inspire une terreur aussi grande que sa haine et son dégoût. Naruto s’approche timidement et prend place à ses côtés.

-          Je n’ai pas encore réussi à maîtriser la troisième étape, dit-il. Peut-être que je n’ai pas gagné ma place dans cette nouvelle équipe.

-          Ne dis pas de bêtises, Shikamaru t’avait intégré dans cette équipe avec ou sans cette technique. Et tu as progressé si vite que j’ai encore du mal à en croire mes yeux. Et puis si tu avais maîtrisé aussi facilement la troisième étape, ça aurait eu un petit côté vexant…

-          Vexant ?

-          J’ai mis plus d’un an à maîtriser moi-même la troisième étape. C’est pas très flatteur de te voir réussir aussi vite quelque chose que j’ai eu moi-même tant de peine à accomplir, dit Chance en souriant devant l’air embarrassé de Naruto.

-          Je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer demain, les plans de Shikamaru sont toujours sans failles, dit Naruto.

Chance ne répond pas tout de suite. Elle est envahie d’un atroce pressentiment qui lui glace les sangs. Elle passe sa main dans les cheveux de Naruto aussi indomptables que les siens et s’efforce de sourire.

-          Tu as sûrement raison, tout se passera comme prévu…

 

 

 

Une silhouette perdue dans les replis d’une longue cape noire bordée de nuages rouges s’avance.

_Madara_

Chance sent son sang pulser douloureusement dans ses veines et sa respiration s’accélérer. Son regard ne quitte pas une seule seconde la démarche lente de l’homme au masque orange, elle ne remarque pas les yeux de son équipe qui sont un instant comme hypnotisés par ses mains qui tremblent de nervosité.

Tenten est déjà prête à ouvrir la danse. Lorsque Madara aura dépassé la marque que Shikamaru lui a montrée, elle n’aurait pas le droit à l’erreur. Gaï et Lee lui font un petit signe d’encouragement discret, enfin le plus discret dont ils sont capables.

Dans un sifflement, les deux premiers kunai volent et Madara en prend un de plein fouet. Puis les seconds et troisièmes fusent sans que Madara n’esquive quoi que ce soit. Tenten n’en revient pas mais la première phase du plan de Shikamaru fonctionne à merveille. Du moins pour le moment…

Madara, furieux, se débarrasse des kunai d’un geste désinvolte et bondit en direction de Tenten. Elle doit faire confiance à ses équipiers et ne pas bouger. De toute façon cet homme est si rapide qu’elle n’aurait pas eu le temps de fuir.

Madara ne voit pas les signes et le piège se referme. Des lianes de chakra s’élancent des 5 points du pentacle tracé à même le sol et s’enroulent insidieusement autour des bras et des jambes de l’Uchiha. Mais malgré la puissance du jutsu mit en place par Shikamaru, il continue à progresser en direction de Tenten qui reste immobile.

Dans un éclair Chance, les yeux tournés vers le sol, se place entre la jeune élève de Vert et Madara, la lame de son katana arrêtant dans un fracas métallique terrible l’acier du kunai dirigé contre Tenten. Le sort de Shikamaru n’a pas encore assez gagné en puissance pour le stopper et il sort du pentacle. Il faut à tout prix qu’il se trouve au centre du tracé lorsque la barrière se refermera. Elle pousse d’un geste brusque Tenten pour l’éloigner du combat et frappe de toutes ses forces avec son katana pour tenter de déstabiliser Madara. Le chidori de Kakashi et le rasengan de Naruto éclatent à  ses côtés. Mais même entravé et à trois contre un, l’Uchiha non seulement ne recule pas d’un pas mais continue à avancer. Il est  maintenant impossible de ne serait-ce qu’espérer le ramener au centre du pentacle…

-         Shikamaru,  _plan B_  ! Naruto, Kakashi vous sortez de là, c’est un ordre.

Chance plante un des kunaïs qui ont frappés Madara sur le sol et d’un geste désespéré, elle l’empoigne pour l’immobiliser suffisamment longtemps pour que la barrière se mette en place. Un second pentacle deux fois plus grand apparaît. Madara voit avec stupeur des liens de chakra le tirer violemment en arrière et un champ de force l’entourer l’empêchant de faire le moindre geste. Le ciel s’assombrit et se charge d’éclairs qui frappent avec une puissance démesurée le sol devant ses pieds. Il est contraint d’utiliser son ultime défense. Dans un murmure une décharge d’énergie pure l’entoure le rendant invulnérable à toute attaque et l’enfonce un peu plus à chaque seconde dans les contours sinueux de son propre univers.

Chance relève les yeux et constate avec effroi que ni Neige, ni Naruto n’ont reculé.

-         Pourquoi !

Le rire de dément de Madara explose dans son dos, il les a déjà pris dans la folie de son genjutsu. Elle avait déjà pu y résister un mois entier uniquement parce que Madara s’était amusé avec elle. Il aurait pu la tuer à tout moment. Elle l’avait même souhaité plus d’une fois.

Et là, elle a amené au centre de cet enfer les deux seules personnes auxquelles elle tient plus qu’à sa propre vie.

 

Shikamaru tremble encore de la décision qu’il a du prendre. Il aurait pu renoncer mais Chance lui avait affirmé que Madara ne les laisserait jamais s’enfuir et qu’il les aurait tué un à un. Il a du prendre la décision en urgence et il sait qu’il a non seulement suivi les ordres mais que si ce n’est peut être pas la meilleure des solutions, c’est la seule. Mais l’amertume qui le submerge et les regards fermés de l’équipe le rendent malade.

Il vient d’enfermer son chef, Kakashi et son ami dans la tête de Madara.

Au mieux, il les tuerait rapidement. Au pire, il les rendrait fous et les tueraient lentement.

Ils doivent tenir le sort de barrière pendant trois jours pour que Madara soit confiné dans ce piège qu’il a conçu avec Chance et avec un effectif réduit, cela ne sera pas si simple. Ils vont devoir se relayer plus souvent et l’ultime barrière de l’Uchiha est encore plus puissante qu’il ne l’aurait crû. Il teste régulièrement la solidité des barreaux de sa cage et les empêchent de prendre un seul instant de répit. Il découvre avec stupeur que Chance n’a en rien exagéré les capacités de Madara comme il l’a cru dans un premier temps. Au contraire.

Son attention se retourne un instant vers Naruto. Dans un coin de sa tête, il savait qu’il y avait encore un espoir. Un espoir mince fragile et aussi improbable que ne l’est Naruto.

 

La lune rousse éclaire le ciel d’une lueur sanglante et malsaine. Chance ouvre les yeux sur cet endroit qu’elle ne connaît que trop bien. Madara se relève et ôte son masque. Kakashi et Naruto restent un temps pétrifiés par la vision de ce visage de démon que les années n’ont pas affectées. Il ressemble encore trait pour trait à sa statue qui orne la chute d’eau où Naruto et Sasuke s’étaient affrontés à l’exception d’une seule chose, il possède un regard qui traduit une puissance qui n’a d’égale que sa folie.

-         Je ne pensais que tu étais si pressée de revenir me rendre une petite visite  _Namikaze_. Et pas seule en plus…

-         Libère -les et je ne t’opposerai aucune résistance.

Madara eut un rictus grinçant en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de Chance qui s’effondre, terrassée par une force invisible. Kakashi et Naruto tentent de s’interposer mais ils ne peuvent pas plus faire un pas que détourner le regard. Il les veut aux premières loges. Mais Yoshiko n’a pas baissé les bras et relève la tête, affrontant ce regard sanglant :

-         Tu ne pourras pas tenir ce sort de défense plus de trois jours. A chaque seconde qui passe, il consomme ton chakra et te rend vulnérable. A chaque instant qui s’écoule, tu t’engages vers ta fin Madara. Alors tu pourras me faire ce que tu veux, tu as perdu.

Madara soulève de terre Yoshiko d’une main et lui donne un coup qui lui coupe le souffle dans les côtes.

-         Tu crois que je ne comprends pas tes petites manipulations,  _Namikaze_. Tu penses qu’en m’assénant tes petites affirmations gratuites, je vais me focaliser sur toi et les oublier  _eux_ , dit-il en se tournant vers Kakashi etNaruto qui tentent en vain de se libérer de l’emprise du sort qui les immobilise. Mais, je ne vais pas faire deux fois la même erreur. Je vais te régler ton compte rapidement et m’occuper d’eux longuement après. Tu peux mourir sans t’inquiéter, je prendrais autant soin d’eux que j’en ai eu pour toi… Quand à savoir si ton équipe sera capable de maintenir leur sort de barrière pendant trois jours, je ne parierai pas trop dessus.

Il s’empare d’un kunai et s’avance d’un pas lent vers elle.

 

Shikamaru se place à côté de Neji. Il est prêt à lui demander dans quel état se trouvent les trois membres de son équipe pris dans le piège de Madara quand il voit Chance se contracter comme si elle avait prit un coup violent. Il n’a pas besoin d’un byakugan pour savoir que quoi qu’il se passe dans l’univers de ce monstre, cela avait commencé.

-         Shikamaru !

Il se retourne vers Sakura qui l’appelle d’une voix affolée et tombe des nues quand il voit une haute silhouette flanquée d’une épée gigantesque enroulée dans des bandages s’avancer. Les choses vont encore plus mal que tout ce qu’il aurait pu imaginer. Ils avaient envisagé cette possibilité avec Chance, mais pas avec trois membres en moins dans l’équipe. Il fallait cinq personnes en permanence pour maintenir Madara prisonnier et ils n’étaient plus que sept. Il doit prendre une décision et vite. Il ne peut se passer du byakugan qui est capable d’évaluer la situation à tout moment, Maître Gai et Lee ont des réserves d’énergie assez grandes pour maintenir le jutsu quasiment à eux tout seul et Tenten vient déjà d’accomplir brillamment son rôle, il ne peut lui demander plus pour le moment. Il court vers Sasuke et prend sa place dans le pentacle sans quitter des yeux Kisame, le ninja déserteur du village de Kiriarborant la cape de l’akatsuki qui s’approche d’une démarche lente.

-         Tu t’occupes du  _problème_  avec Sakura.

 

 


	32. Sursauts

**_Sursauts?_ **

 

 

Dans un souffle violent, Neji observe incrédule un collier de jade en forme d’un serpent aux yeux d’or se matérialiser dans le cou de Chance qui se met à trembler furieusement avant de s’immobiliser complètement. Puis c’est Madara qui se recroqueville, du sang maculant sa cape.

-         J’ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle, dit-il d’un air étrangement détaché au vue de la situation.

-         Commence par la bonne parce que là j’en ai besoin, rétorque Shikamaru.

-         Ils se battent et je ne crois pas que Madara ait le dessus. Et même s’il l’a, il est obligé d’utiliser son chakra pour se défendre. Il ne devrait pas pouvoir tenir trois jours son jutsu de défense dans cet état.

-         Combien de temps ?

-         Trop difficile à dire. Un jour, peut-être moins.

-         Bien, et la  _mauvaise_  ?

Neji scrute avec plus d’attention le corps de Chance.

-         Je ne perçois quasiment plus de chakra dans le corps de Chance.

-         Elle est en train de mourir ?

Il fixe le collier aux reflets de jade.

-         Je ne sais pas…

 

 

Madara est prêt à lui porter un coup en plein cœur quand dans un flash aveuglant l’acier rencontre la lame de Chance. Une jeune femme aux yeux d’or et à la chevelure de jade dont le corps se joue des reflets des lueurs sanglantes de l’astre lunaire tient le katana de Chance à deux mains. Elle affronte sans se détourner le regard de Madara.

-         Gorgo…

Yoshiko attrape le bras de Madara et l’attire encore plus prêt.

-         …n’oublie pas notre marché !

Sous les yeux incrédules de Naruto et Kakashi, la lame du katana émet une luminescence d’un vert étincelant de plus en plus intense et se plante dans le flanc de Madara. Chance a attendu que Madara soit suffisamment proche pour libérer Gorgo. Il recule d’un pas chancelant, blessé ne pouvant plus maintenir Naruto et Kakashi entravés plus longtemps. 

Naruto se place aux côtés de Gorgo tandis que Kakashi se précipite vers Chance qui ne s’est toujours pas relevée. Elle n’a reçu qu’un coup mais elle gît sur le sol à moitié morte prise dans une des illusions de l’Uchiha. La colère et la rage affluent dans ses veines devant son impuissance. Il allait détruire cette aberration. 

-         La proposition de mon maître n’était pas vide de sens,  _Madara,_ dit Gorgo.

 

 

Une brume épaisse se met à tout envahir. Cette technique leur est familière mais ce n’est pas pour autant rassurant. Ils comprennent maintenant que les entraînements de Chance où ils ont affrontés Kakashi qui utilisait souvent ce jutsu n’étaient pas si innocents. Elle devait craindre l’intervention de Kisame mais n’avait certainement pas pensé que Kakashi et Naruto seraient pris dans le piège avec Madara.

Sakura et Sasuke s’avancent d’un même pas faisant face au ninja déserteur de Kiri qui affiche un sourire carnassier insolent. Faire de nouveau équipe avec Sasuke ne l’enchante guère mais Sakura sait que la situation est désespérée. Elle n’avait pas tremblé devant Sasori, elle ne tremblerait pas devant un autre membre de l’Akatsukiet par-dessus tout, elle ne le laisserait pas toucher à un seul cheveu de ses amis. Jamais.

 

 

Kakashi, totalement impuissant devant le corps affaissé de Chance tourne son regard emplit de haine vers Madara. Tuer cette chose la libérera au plus vite du monde d’illusions terrifiantes dans laquelle il l’a plongé. Il se rend compte avec horreur que la blessure que lui a infligée Gorgo s’est presque entièrement résorbée. Sans les taches de sang qui maculent sa cape, il n’y aurait eu aucunes preuves que la lame lui a transpercé le flanc.

- Naruto !

Il voit le regard de dément de Madara croiser celui de Naruto qui s’effondre à son tour et se perd dans les profondeurs des ses plus noirs cauchemars. Il ne doit plus attendre une seule seconde pour se relever et combattre. Madara allait mourir. Aux côtés de Gorgo, il est prêt à tout. Sans un mot, ils enchaînent les attaques et se comprennent parfaitement. Gorgo maîtrise les mêmes techniques, les mêmes gestes que Chance. Mais elle est plus rapide, plus puissante et plus instinctive. Son regard animal ne manifeste aucune peur, aucune pitié, seule la haine envers son adversaire explose dans ses yeux d’or.

Mais Madara ne recule toujours pas, affichant une maîtrise et un sang froid de plus en plus grand à chaque seconde. Il voit Madara s’emparer du poignet de Gorgo et la tirer vers elle pour lui plonger un kunaï dans les entrailles. Elle tombe à terre plus morte que vive. A cet instant, il se tourne vers lui et affronte seul son regard.

Les deux sharingan s’affrontent dans un silence assourdissant. Puis la douleur le traverse aussi sûrement qu’une lame et Kakashi se plie en deux. Madara s’avance vers Kakashi qui se relève difficilement.

-         Tu n’as toujours pas compris, dit Madara.

Il attrape Kakashi par l épaule, le forçant à l’affronter les yeux dans les yeux. Une douleur insupportable le submerge et il se mord les lèvres jusqu’au sang pour ne pas crier. L’Uchiha s’apprête à le perdre à son tour dans un de ses genjutsus. Mais sans comprendre pourquoi ni comment, il se rend compte que son genjutsu est inefficace. Madara ôte alors sa cape et lui montre qu’il ne porte plus aucune trace de sa blessure. Il s’approche de l’oreille de Kakashi.

-         Tout cela est aussi inutile que futile car tu es dans ma tête, lui murmure-t-il d’une voix aussi malsaine que glaçante, et tu ne peux rien contre moi.

Il balaye des yeux les corps de Gorgo, Naruto et Chance à terre, encore vivants mais en proie à de terribles souffrances.

-         Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi.

Il se met alors à rire.

-         Et la seule raison pour laquelle tu ne succombes pas à mon tsukuyomi, dit-il avec un rictus glaçant, c’est parce que tu es déjà en train de vivre ton plus grand cauchemar. Alors regarde et n’en perd pas une miette !

La douleur ne s’est pas atténuée. Madara le tourne vers Chance et Naruto emprisonnés dans leurs propres inconscients, aux prises avec leurs peurs les plus profondes. Ils livrent un combat perdu d’avance contre les illusions de leurs propres esprits.

 

 

-         Je ne pensais pas interrompre votre petite fête.

La brume épaisse distord la voix froide de Kisame résonne comme un glas dans cet atmosphère oppressante. Sakura pourtant sur ses gardes se fait surprendre par un clone aqueux qui s’apprête à frapper. Sasuke détruit l’apparition qui se liquéfie sous son poing. Deux kunaïs volent dans le dos de Sasuke et Sakura le pousse sans ménagement sur le côté qui regarde leurs deux tranchants s’enfoncer profondément dans l’écorce de l’arbre qui se trouve derrière lui.

-         Je ne suis pas venu pour libérer Madara, dit Kisame. Franchement, je ne pense pas que votre bande de comiques puisse lui faire grand-chose. Il n’a pas besoin de moi pour s’en sortir…

-          Alors pourquoi, demande Sasuke.

Kisame apparaît devant Sasuke en détournant les yeux, conscient de la puissance de son mangekyo sharingan.

-         Itachi n’était peut-être pas des plus loyales, mais qui suis-je pour donner des leçons de loyauté ? Mais il a été mon partenaire pendant des années. Je connaissais ses capacités, ses techniques, ses limites. Et je ne peux pas croire qu’un gamin comme toi ait pu le tuer.

-         Vous êtes venus  _venger_ Itachi, demande Sakura incrédule.

-         Dis pas n’importe quoi gamine, je suis  _juste_  venu tuer son petit frère, dit Kisame en affichant un rictus reptilien.

Kisame s’évanouit dans cette brume artificielle et tout d’un coup sa voix semble provenir de plusieurs endroits à la fois.

-         Je me suis toujours méfié de ton frère et j’avais gardé une technique secrète contre lui au cas où… Je pense que tu seras l’apprécier à sa juste valeur.

Soudain un tourbillon de gouttes acérées s’empare de Sasuke qui esquive maladroitement une rangée de kunaïs puis l’épée de Kisame manque de peu de l’assommer  en se rassasiant d’une grande partie du chakra du jeune Uchiha.

Il s’affaisse, vulnérable à la prochaine attaque de Kisame et sa lame glisse de ses doigts. Sans réfléchir Sakura s’interpose et balance un coup chargé de chakra dans la poitrine de Kisame qui recule en chancelant.

-         Qu’est-ce qui te prend Sasuke ! Comment tu peux te laisser déborder aussi facilement, t’es aveugle ou quoi ?

Il se relève péniblement et lui fait face. Sakura fixe sans voix le regard vide de Sasuke alors que le rire de Kisame éclate dans son dos. Comment Kisame s’y est pris, elle ne le sait pas, mais Sasuke ne peut même plus voir son visage qui est à deux doigts du sien et est incapable d’utiliser son sharingan. C’est donc cela la technique que Kisame avait gardé en réserve…

-         Sakura écarte-toi. Il n’en veut qu’à moi et n’est pas une menace pour les autres. Cela ne regarde que moi.

Sakura aurait pu vraiment s’énerver si la situation n’était pas aussi sérieuse. Même en si mauvaise posture face à son adversaire, il ramène encore la situation à lui et à lui seul. Elle se met en position d’attaque s’interposant entre Sasuke et Kisame.

-         Les ordres sont les ordres, Sasuke. Shikamaru a été très clair sur ce point.

 

 

Neji observe avec effroi la profonde blessure de Madara se refermer et se cicatriser d’elle-même. Puis il reconnaît les distorsions qui agitent le flux de chakra de Naruto qui doit être pris dans un genjutsu des plus puissants. La situation de Chance n’a pas changé et elle est toujours entre la vie et la mort. Kakashi ne semble pas encore sous l’emprise de Madara  mais il est blessé et seul.

Il préfère attendre que Shikamaru l’interroge avant de le mettre au courant de la situation. C’est la panique qu’il lit dans les yeux de Shikamaru qui le pousse à cette lâcheté qui ne lui ressemble pas.

Il se tourne vers Sasuke et Sakura ne sachant trop ce qu’il est en droit d’attendre. Il vient d’apprendre que Kisame ne prendrait pas part à leur combat. Mais d’une part il ne sait s’il peut réellement faire confiance à Kisame et d’autre part même si cette nouvelle s’avérait vraie, elle ne serait malheureusement loin d’être suffisante. Il scrute un à un ses équipiers. Lee et Maître Gai possèdent suffisamment de ressources pour tenir le justsu pendant deux ou même trois jours. Lui-même saura puiser dans ses ultimes réserves pour maintenir le pentacle, il le sait. Mais ni Shikamaru niTenten n’ont l’endurance nécessaire pour tenir.

Et s’il est arrivé à cette conclusion, nul doute que Shikamaru ait déjà poussé aussi loin l’analyse. D’un coup, la lueur de panique qu’il lit dans ses yeux lui paraît plus que légitime. Il faudrait que Sasuke et Sakura se débarrassent rapidement du ninja reptilien et qu’ils aient encore suffisamment d’énergie pour pouvoir relayer Tenten et Shikamaru pour leur donner une petite chance de réussite. Il ne met pas en doute une seconde les capacités de Sakura ou de Sasuke mais cette prouesse s’apparente plus à un miracle qu’à une possibilité.

Il se tourne alors vers Shikamaru et voit avec surprise une lueur d’espoir dans ses yeux. Il suit des yeux son regard pour voir la source de cette bouffée d’optimiste délirant.

Il regarde Naruto. C’est totalement inconscient d’attendre quelque chose de cet énergumène blondinet, surtout dans son état. Mais s’il appris une chose de Naruto, c’est que même à terre, il se relève toujours. Il ne renonçe jamais. Et il en avait déjà fait lui-même les frais.

 

Alors lui non plus ne renoncerait pas. Et même si cela lui parait comme la dernière des folies, il décide de placer ses derniers espoirs en celui que Kakashi a appelé le numéro un des plus imprévisibles ninjas de tout Konoha.

 

Tu vas devoir faire très fort cette fois pour nous surprendre, Naruto, pense-t-il, vraiment très fort.

 

 

 


	33. Eveil

## Eveil

 

Sasuke et Sakura ont réussi à éloigner Kisame. Ce qui est loin d’être un exploit car Kisame n’a réellement aucune intention de secourir Madara et les a presque suivi sans faire d’histoires. Sa confiance en Madara, dans le fait qu’il allait s’en sortir est absolue et effrayante.

Sakura jette un œil sur Sasuke. Cela lui aurait écorché la langue de l’avouer, mais elle doit admettre que même aveuglé et privé de son sharingan, il se débrouille plutôt bien. Ses mouvements fluides et son regard vide lui donnent l’aspect d’un animal féroce qui enchaîne les coups et les esquives de manière quasi instinctive.

Mais il est incapable d’attaquer et il a reçu des coups qui auraient mis à terre plus d’un shinobi. Il vient d’essuyer un deuxième ras de marée déclanché par Kisame et se relève d’un pas chancelant. Elle-même n’est pas au mieux de sa forme.

Le moins qu’on puisse dire c’est qu’il ne fait pas dans le discret, pense Sakura en voyant la forêt totalement ravagée sous les assauts de Kisame. Les déferlantes qu’il leur envoie sont chargées de chakra. Elles se révèlent plus acérées que la lame d’un kunaï et emportent tout sur leur passage. Son épée titanesque qui se volatilise dans la brume leur a à tout les deux volé une grande quantité de chakra. Ils doivent réagir et vite avant qu’il ne soit trop tard.

-          Sakura…

-          Quoi ? dit-elle un peu trop brusquement à son goût.

-          J’ai besoin de tes yeux, il faut qu’on planifie quelque chose, n’importe quoi. On ne fait que se défendre…

Enfin ! Enfin il admet qu’il a besoin d’aide, besoin de quelqu’un, besoin d’elle. Ils sont enfin prêt à de nouveau à faire équipe.

-          J’ai déjà un plan, dit-elle. Ecoute…

Le cœur à vif, Naruto se recroqueville sur lui-même. Tous ces regards posés sur lui, il ne peut plus le supporter. Un vent glacial souffle dans son esprit le faisant trembler de tous ses membres.

La haine, la colère, la terreur.

Il est seul, désespérément seul. Tous le haïssent autant qu’il l’avait toujours craint dans le plus sombre recoin de son esprit.

Même ceux qu’il a eu un jour l’audace de considérer ses amis l’ont trahi, abandonnés.

_Naruto_

Il est l’objet de leur haine et de leur mépris. Jamais ils ne l’ont considéré autrement que comme le démon. Kyubi, voilà tout ce qu’ils voient lorsqu’ils posent leurs yeux sur lui. Il peut presque comprendre leur dégoût pour cette chose qu’il héberge au plus profond de lui. En posant sa main sur le seau que lui a apposé son propre père, il se sent souillé, impur.

_Naruto_

Cette voix. Il la reconnaît. Elle l’appelle. Elle est profonde, haute et rouge. Il plaque ses mains sur ses oreilles espérant lui échapper. Mais il sait déjà que son geste est vain. Cette voix est en lui. Elle résonne dans tout son être en lui arrachant une sensation de panique qui le pétrifie.

Péniblement, il pose ses mains sur le sol et se relève. La mort dans l’âme, il affronte les visages fermés et les regards froids. Il tremble lorsqu’il reconnaît dans cette foule compacte et oppressante des traits familiers. Il est paralysé. Au milieu de cette foule hostile qui le dévisage, tous ceux qu’il avait un jour considéré comme ses amis lui retournent ce regard chargé de mépris et de haine.

Comment a-t-il pu être aussi naïf ? Ils ne sont pas si différents de ceux qui l’ont toujours hait ouvertement. Ils lui ont juste dit ce qu’il souhaitait entendre, endormi sa méfiance avec des faux semblant pour l’approcher, exercer leur emprise sur lui car ils le craignent.

Mais aujourd’hui la vérité simple et nue lui apparaît si clairement. Les masques tombent et la mascarade s’efface dans un tourbillon d’une violence qui lui coupe le souffle.

_Naruto !_

Il tombe dans un tunnel sombre avant d’en heurter le fond dans un choc sanglant. La douleur est telle qu’il en oublie un temps la sensation de cette lame froide qui se tourne et retourne dans son cœur et sa raison. Il se lève et se remet à marcher. Le sol détrempé colle à chacun de ses pas et il entend le ruissellement de l’eau qui goutte et s’infiltre dans chaque pore des parois poisseuses de ce labyrinthe.

_NARUTO !_

Le timbre rauque de cette voix le fait sursauter. Une lueur rougeoyante guide ses pas et il s’enfonce un peu plus à chaque pas dans les ténèbres suintantes de ce fil d’Ariane diabolique. Il est irrésistiblement attiré par cette voix qui l’appelle.

Soudain il distingue les contours des barreaux d’acier qui lui barre le chemin. Toute lueur s’est éteinte, il se trouve plongé dans le noir le plus profond. Instinctivement, il ouvre plus grand les yeux pour ne rencontrer que la nuit et le silence. Le temps lui-même semble fuir  cet univers humide et froid lorsque deux pupilles rouge sang sorties du néant éclatent dans le noir et lui font face.

La puissance dégagée par ce monstre l’écrase mais il ne peut détourner la tête. Elle est aussi sombre que cruelle. La présence du démon se déverse dans toute la pièce, l’entourant de son aura de feu.

Curieusement, il n’a pas peur. Il pose une main sur la cage comme pour s’assurer de la solidité des barreaux et Kyubi détourne son regard vers cette main en quête d’un repère à saisir quel qu’il soit.

-          _Enfin !_

-          Je suis dans le genjutsu de Madara. Tout ceci n’est…

-          …. _que le fruit de ton imagination_.

-          Tout est dans ma tête. Je suppose que c’est toi qui m’en as sorti.

-          _Je t’ai appelé et tu es venu._

-          Pourquoi ?

-          _Je dois bien avouer que te voir souffrir n’est pas un spectacle déplaisant._

-          Je me disais aussi…

-          _Mais je ne te laisserai pas mourir aussi facilement. Nous sommes liés gamin !_

-          Je ne le sais que trop, dit Naruto d’une voix blanche.

-          _Mais ce n’est pas uniquement pour cette raison. J’ai un compte à régler avec celui qui t’a enfermé dans ces illusions._

-          Madara ?

-          _Oui, c’est lui et son sharingan qui m’ont invoqué, manipulé et poussé à me déchaîner contre tout ce qui me barrait la route. C’est lui qui a orienté mon regard sur ton village et ton père. D’une certaine façon, c’est à cause de lui que je me suis retrouvé dans cette prison ridicule…_

Naruto, le souffle court, prend douloureusement conscience de ce qu’implique les paroles de Kyubi.

-          C’est lui qui t’a envoyé sur Konoha… C’est lui qui est le premier responsable de tous  ces massacres. C’est lui qui a entraîné la mort de mon père et le fait que tu sois scellé en moi…

-          _Disons que c’est surtout pour cette dernière chose que je lui en veux,_ dit-il avec un sourire bestial glaçant.

-          Alors donne-moi ta puissance, utilise-moi fais ce que tu dois faire et tue-le. Il doit mourir !

-          _Ce n’est pas aussi simple, gamin. Moi-même, je ne peux contrer son Mangekyo sharingan. Il m’a déjà contrôlé une fois, je ne vois pas pourquoi cette fois serait différente…_

-          Alors donne-moi juste ton chakra sans chercher à prendre le contrôle.

-          _Je ne peux pas faire une chose pareille !_

-          Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ?

-          _Tu ne manques pas d’un certain culot, gamin. Il faut bien l’avouer. Mais…_

-          Tu préfères qu’on y reste tous les deux !

-          _Tu ne comprends pas. Je ne peux pas. C’est dans ma nature de chercher à reprendre le contrôle à chaque fois que je te laisse te servir dans mon chakra. C’est aussi instinctif pour moi que ton envie de sauver tes amis des griffes de cet homme…_

-          Je te propose un marché. Accorde-moi ton chakra pendant cinq minutes et si au bout de ce temps Madara est encore debout, je briserai le saut qui te retient en moi et tu auras tout loisir d’essayer de voir s’il peut encore te contrôler !

-          _Je n’ai rien à gagner dans ce marché, gamin ! Soit je reste dans cette prison, soit je tombe à nouveau sous le joug de cet homme._

-          Nous n’avons de toute façon rien à gagner et tout à perdre dans cette situation.

-          _Tu n’as décidemment aucune idée de ce qu’est une négociation, Naruto ! Mais tu n’as pas tort. Qui me dit que tu tiendrais parole, si j’acceptais._

-          Si Madara est encore debout au bout de ces cinq minutes, je sais maintenant que tu feras tout pour finir le travail…

Le démon séduit par la réponse de son hôte affiche un sourire insolent en guise de réponse. Une vapeur sanglante s’infiltre à travers les barreaux de la cellule du démon entourant Naruto et devenant à chaque seconde de plus en plus épaisse.  

 

  * Méfie-toi Naruto, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir t’accorder facilement tes cinq minutes ! 



 

 

Méfie-toi Kyubi, si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien, je pourrais croire que tu t’inquiètes, pense Naruto. Mais le rire sarcastique qui accompagne sa réflexion lui apparaît aussitôt comme un démenti suffisant…

 

 

Sakura a donné les grandes lignes de son plan à Sasuke qui acquiesce. C’est un plan simple, elle espère qu’il sera efficace. L’élément de Kisame est l’eau et Sasuke contrôle les éclairs avec son katana. Les deux devraient faire une combinaison explosive.

Ils doivent juste se mettre à l’abri lorsque Sasuke déchaînera Kusunagi dans un tonnerre d’électricité. Et en jetant un œil autour d’elle, elle a bien du mal à trouver un seul arbre encore debout pouvant servir de refuge pendant l’exécution de son plan.

Soudain elle sent une vague de puissance qui les clouent sur place.

C’est la présence de Kyubi qui se répand avec une force et une vitesse incroyable.

-          Naruto !

Mais Kisame ne met que peu de temps à se reprendre et Sakura a la respiration coupée lorsqu’elle se rend compte qu’elle vient de se faire enfermer dans une des prisons d’eau du ninja de Kiri. Elle ne perd pas son sang froid et teste de ma main la solidité du piège qui s’est refermé sur elle. Il fallait qu’elle prévienne Sasuke, mais elle est incapable d’articuler un son. Et sans sa vue comment peut-il lui être d’un quelconque secours. Elle ne peut compter que sur elle-même mais n’a aucune idée sur ce qu’elle doit faire ni sur combien de temps elle peut tenir sans pouvoir respirer.

-          Tu veux savoir comment j’ai tué mon frère, dit Sasuke d’une voix si calme qu’il est difficile de croire qu’il parle de son frère.

Sakura d’abord surprise par les mots de Sasuke comprend ce qu’il cherche à faire.

-          J’avoue que c’est un mystère qui m’intrigue, gamin. Tu n’as vraiment rien de comparable avec lui. Tu ne lui arrives pas à la cheville.

Sasuke cherche juste à le faire parler pour se repérer, _les_ repérer. Et la seule chose qui pouvait le faire parler était la mort de son ancien partenaire. La mort du frère de Sasuke.

-          Itachi n’était si puissant que ça, dit-il d’un air provoquant.

Si Sakura n’avait pas compris le plan de Sasuke qui cherchait à énerver Kisame et à le faire parler, elle y aurait crû. A cet instant, elle doute même du fait que Sasuke ait un plan pour la sortir de là. Il a l’air si convainquant. Est-il possible de mentir avec autant d’aplomb et feindre un tel mépris envers une personne  à qui l’on tient tant? Les convictions que Sakura s’étaient forgées sur l’Uchiha en son absence vacillent un instant…

En tout cas cela marche admirablement car Kisame se met à hausser la voix.

Dans un flash, la lame de Sasuke détruit sa prison et surprend Kisame qui s’écarte. Sakura, enfin libérée manque de s’étouffer au contact de l’air libre en recrachant de l’eau. Sasuke la prend maladroitement par l’épaule et la soulève.

  * Guide-moi jusqu’à un abri.



Il se tient si prêt d’elle que Sakura que se sent troublée par la façon dont ses yeux aveugles qui essayent désespérément de trouver des repères dans les ténèbres dans lesquelles ils sont plongés.

  * Sakura !



Elle reprend rapidement ses esprits et se rapproche de lui, encore incapable de se tenir debout toute seule en l’agrippant. Elle lui donne quelques indications précises ayant repéré un endroit où se reposer un temps.

  * Tu es blessée ? demande-t-il.
  * Non, juste choquée, j’ai besoin d’une seconde.



Mais Kisame ne leur accorde aucun répit et le raz-de-marée qui s’apprête à leur tomber dessus est encore plus disproportionné que les autres. Sasuke renforce son étreinte et Sakura, encore incapable de se tenir debout le guide pour échapper à la déferlante. Mais Kisame les acculent en faisant apparaître des dizaines de clones qui les encerclent dans une situation des plus désespérées.

 

De nouveau, Naruto se fait aspirer dans des ténèbres aux reflets rougeoyants. Il sent le sang pulser dans ses bras et il ouvre une paupière, lentement. Il tremble sous l’assaut du chakra couleur rouge qui se rue dans son être, dans coule dans ses yeux et assombrit sa vision d’un voile sanglant. Toutes ses blessures, toute sa fatigue s’évanouissent et il frémit sous la pression de cette puissance qui afflue tel un ras de marée dans son corps. Cette sensation grisante lui fait perdre un instant jusqu’au but de sa présence sous ce ciel crépusculaire, jusqu’à ce qu’il croise le regard chargé de souffrance de son Maître.

Il n’a que peu de temps alors il se dirige sans plus attendre vers Madara qui le dévisage, incrédule. Il libère son emprise sur Kakashi qui se relève en serrant des dents.

Naruto évite les flammes noires comme les sorts d’illusion sans effort aucun. La puissance du chakra de Kyubi fait évanouir toutes ses peurs. Même le regard inhumain que lui lance l’Uchiha ne le trouble pas. Naruto s’empare de la garde du katana de Yoshiko et s’élance.

Madara arrête son geste avec la lame d’un kunaï, le choc de l’acier dissipe d’un trait son ultime défense et il recule. La lune rouge s’étire comme une feuille de papier que l’on déchire puis disparaît pour laisser place à la lumière du jour. Revenu dans la réalité, l’Uchiha de nouveau dissimulé derrière son masque aux spirales criardes tend son regard vers Naruto.

 

De même que Kakashi l’a compris, Shikamaru sait que nul ne pourrait intervenir dans le combat qui se joue entre Madara et Naruto. Kakashi tient à peine debout mais il se précipite sur le corps inanimé de Chance et la porte hors de portée du duel insensé qui se joue entre l’Uchiha et son élève.

 

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Madara affronte un adversaire à sa hauteur. Un _Namikaze_ , il ne peut espérer une plus belle occasion. La jeune femme l’avait diverti pendant un temps avant la trahison inattendue d’Itachi. Mais elle était trop faible pour le forcer à se battre. Il allait enfin pouvoir démontrer l’étendue de ses capacités et il n’a plus une once d’énergie à perdre dans le maintien de ce jutsu inutile.  Le temps n’est plus à la défense mais à l’attaque. Et quand il l’aurait mis à terre cet arrogant _Namikaze_ , il le forcerait à assister impuissant à la fin de cette ridicule équipe avant de l’achever longuement.

Il allait déjà devoir s’occuper de cette chose en lui qui décuple sa force. Il l’avait déjà soumis une fois, il devrait réussir à nouveau sans peine à le maîtriser. Il croise le regard de Naruto qui s’effondre paralysé.

Le chakra que lui dispense sans compter Kyubi se tarît telle une source se desséchant en plein soleil. Les cris rageurs du démon que l’Uchiha a repoussé au plus profond de sa cage l’étourdissent un bref instant. La puissance formidable qu’il ressentait il y a une seconde à peine est encore là mais scellée en lui. Naruto accuse le coup difficilement et se redresse lentement s’appuyant sur la garde du katana de Chance.

Ses yeux se posent sur la lame. Il sait ce qu’il lui reste à faire comme il sait qu’il n’a nul besoin de ce chakra couleur sang pour vaincre cette chose qui lui fait face. Empli de cette nouvelle certitude, il est prêt à faire disparaître cette abomination qui se tient à quelques pas de lui, il est prêt à tomber avec lui. C’est à lui maintenant de montrer ce qu’il est capable d’accomplir seul, sans aide d’aucune sorte.

Affranchi de ses craintes et avec une détermination sans faille, il fait apparaître une dizaine de clones. Instinctivement, il comprend l’essence même de cette troisième étape qui lui échappait et sa maîtrise lui est dévoilée comme une évidence. Sans un signe, il se matérialise derrière Madara. Mais l’Uchiha se retourne à temps pour arrêter son rasengan. Chance l’avait averti, le Mangekyo sharingan est plus rapide que sa technique.

Mais il ne baisse pas les bras pour autant. La véritable puissance du shinobi ne se résume pas à son endurance, à la force de ses coups, ni même à sa quantité de chakra ou aux nombres de techniques qu’il possède. Il le sait, l’a toujours su, mais pour la première fois il le ressent avec une force terrifiante. En sentant la présence de ses amis, de son Maître, de Yoshiko, il est prêt à en faire la plus pure des démonstrations.

Avec la maîtrise des techniques de son père et l’arme de Chance en main, il est envahi d’une énergie nouvelle, plus enivrante que celle que Kyubi ne lui a jamais accordée. Il enchaîne les coups avec une précision froide que Madara esquive avec de plus en plus de difficultés.

Madara le fixe sans comprendre, privé du chakra de Kyubi, il aurait dû s’effondrer, se montrer vulnérable. Au lieu de ça, il enchaîne les attaques, le harcèle de toute part. Ses réserves de chakra sont déjà bien entamées et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il recule. Plus il détruit les clones qui l’entourent à coup de flammes noires, de kunaïs ou même à mains nues, plus il en apparaît. Pas à pas, Naruto le force à battre en retraite se rapprochant dangereusement des foudres du pentacle que son équipe maintient depuis le début de leur combat.

Le ciel devient colérique et les bords du pentacle se dessinent dangereusement devant ses pas. Les nuages qui se massent en nombre et les décharges d’éclairs impriment la nuit d’encre d’un hérissement électrique qui fait trembler le sol. Il ne doit plus seulement s’occuper des attaques de plus en plus rapides de cet avorton blondinet mais éviter les décharges qui pleuvent du ciel.

Soudain un coup de tonnerre frappe le sol sous ses pieds, déstabilisant Madara une fraction de seconde. Naruto, profitant de ce court instant lui fait face et enfonce la lame de Yoshiko dans son cœur jusqu’à la garde.

Agonisant, il s’agrippe à Naruto à bout de souffle, dévoile le sceau qui contient la fureur du démon avant de tomber sans plus de cérémonie, une lueur d’incompréhension flottant l’espace d’un instant dans ses yeux dont les flammes s’éteignent lentement.

 

Shikamaru voit avec stupeur le corps de Madara s’affaisser, se distordre puis tomber lourdement. Le masque orange criard se fend en deux moitiés parfaites qui s’écartent lentement en dévoilant son visage que les années n’ont pas affecté.

L’équipe de Gaï croyant que le pentacle n’a plus aucune utilité s’apprête à quitter le jutsu mais d’un geste, Shikamaru les en empêche.

Sous ses yeux, il voit Kyubi tenter de reprendre le contrôle sur Naruto. Avant de s’effondrer, Madara a non seulement libéré son emprise sur le démon mais détruit les barreaux de sa cage. C’est l’une des nombreuses possibilités qu’ils avaient envisagées avec Chance et c’est ce qui les avait décidés à utiliser le pentacle. Une fois n’est pas coutume, il aurait préféré avoir tort en voyant une à une les queues du démon se dévoiler du corps de son ami.

En se tournant vers Neji, il est surpris de le voir observer Naruto avec autant d’effroi que d’espoir.

  * Il le combat, dit-il.



 

-          Tu n’as pas respecté ton marché et tu essaies de prendre le contrôle ! Mais je ne te laisserai pas faire, dit Naruto.

Une vague de chakra monstrueuse le submerge et le plie en deux. Il tremble de tous ses membres, le souffle court avant de tomber lourdement sur le sol. Le voile de la puissance dévastatrice du démon l’entoure de son aura sombre. Sa peau s’effrite peu à peu sous les assauts de l’ombre rouge qui le recouvre et font éclater une flamme rougeoyante dans son regard clair.

-          _Et que comptes-tu faire pour m’en empêcher gamin ?_

Lentement au prix d’efforts inhumains, il se relève les poings serrés, le visage fermé, cette aura malsaine et bestiale suintant de tout son être.

-          _Tu es si faible gamin ! Je ne vois pas comment…_

-          Tu es peut-être incroyablement plus puissant que moi mais tu es en moi et de cette prison qui est la tienne, j’en contrôle tous les aspects.

Un à un les barreaux brisés se redressent, se reformant devant le regard haineux de Kyubi.

  * A partir de maintenant, je ne me laisserai plus jamais déborder par toi !



De même qu’il a compris le principe de la troisième étape, la technique du saut que son père a utilisée lui paraît limpide. Naruto sent qu’à cet instant qu’il est capable de reconstituer lui-même les parois dévastées de ce trou aux parois suintantes et d’y enfouir de nouveau cette chose. Le crissement glaçant de la serrure qui claque dans le silence sonne comme un glas, lugubre et violent.

Le hurlement démentiel qui éclate des fonds de la cellule désolée et humide dans laquelle il a été de nouveau enfermé fait vibrer jusqu’aux fondement de la terre sous ses pieds et résonne comme une morsure terrifiante et profonde dans le cœur et l’esprit de tous. De nouveau maître de lui-même, les vestiges des flammes rouges se dissipant dans l’azur de ses yeux, Naruto fixe Shikamaru avant de s’effondrer.

 

Sakura et Sasuke sont coincés. Encore affaiblie Sakura enchaîne difficilement les coups sans espoirs d’échapper aux assauts de leur adversaire lorsque dans un souffle apparaissent deux tornades vertes qui défoncent de leurs poings puissants les clones qui se dressent sur leur route. Elle n’a pas besoin de se retourner pour sentir le regard perçant de Neji et la présence discrète de Tenten dans son dos.

  * On prend le relais, dit Gaï avec un sourire dont lui seul à le secret.



La simple présence de Maître Gaï fait reculer Kisame dont le visage se décompose, incrédule, lorsqu’il comprend que Madara n’est plus. Aidés par ses équipiers qui l’assistent avec une parfaite coordination, Gaï et son équipe prennent rapidement le dessus et le ninja reptilien préfère écourter ce combat devenu inutile. Il s’éclipse dans une dernière vague qui s’effondre telle une montagne liquide sur ce qui reste de ce pan de forêt dévasté.

En le voyant disparaître, Gaï se demande un instant pourquoi cet étrange visage ne lui est si familier… L’avait-il déjà rencontré ?

 

Kakashi ouvre un œil fait quelques pas en grimaçant et fixe Naruto avec une fierté touchante. Puis son regard se tourne vers Yoshiko et il voit avec horreur qu’elle est toujours inconsciente. Shikamaru s’approche en souriant de son ami et passe son bras sur ses épaules pour l’aider à se relever.

Bien que blessée, Sakura relaye Tenten et se penche sur Yoshiko et constate qu’elle est dans un coma profond. Kakashi est aussi dans un sale état mais elle sait qu’il refusera de se faire examiner tant qu’elle n’aura pas passé en revue tous les membres de l’équipe. Elle laisse Kakashi qui ne quittera de toute façon pas Yoshiko une seule seconde.

Sakura reste un temps comme perdue dans la contemplation du visage à jamais éteint de Madara. Sa ressemblance avec Sasuke, son visage si typique du clan Uchiha la frappe avec une force peu commune. Puis elle s’empresse de rejoindre Naruto soutenu par Shikamaru pour examiner ses blessures et surprend leur conversation :

-          Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? demande Shikamaru.

-          On a eu une petite discussion avec Kyubi…

-          Une discussion ?

-          Disons que je lui ai montré que sa cage n’est pas aussi fragile qu’il l’aurait espéré et que je suis seul à en avoir les clés, dit-il avec un petit sourire narquois avant de tomber dans les brumes de l’inconscience.

 


	34. Entre rêve et réalité

**Entre rêve et réalité**

****

**_Hôpital de Konoha_ **

**_Deux jours plus tard_ **

 

 

 

Un bruit fait relever la tête de Kakashi. Une ombre se penche sur le corps inerte de Yoshiko et il se relève d’un bond. Puis en détaillant les yeux d’or et les cheveux de jade de la jeune femme, il se calme. Eclairée par les rayons pâles de la lune, son corps étincelle d’une beauté irréelle. Elle pose ses yeux d’or sur Kakashi :

-         Mon maître se meurt.

Elle lui tend la main qu’il prend sans hésiter. Un vent violent siffle dans ses oreilles et ils tombent sur le sable brûlant. Un soleil de plomb le transperce et la lumière est aveuglante. En relevant la tête, il la voit.

Ses vêtements fatigués en lambeaux laissent entrevoir sa peau zébrée de sang et de profondes blessures, elle progresse pas après pas dans ce désert hostile et désolé. Chaque seconde est un calvaire et lui arrache un rictus de douleur.

-         Lorsque mon maître m’a donné sa force pour affronter Madara, elle a du relâcher toutes ses défenses contre les illusions de ce monstre. Elles l’ont atteint plus profondément que jamais. Elle s’est réfugiée dans les limbes de son esprit pour y résister et tente de se frayer un chemin.

Yoshiko trébuche. Kakashi tend la main pour l’aider même s’il sait déjà qu’il ne peut l’atteindre. La vision s’étire et s’évanouit dans un souffle.

Kakashi se trouve de nouveau dans cette chambre d’hôpital aux murs blancs. Il baisse les yeux vers Yoshiko le cœur serré à l’idée de l’épreuve qu’elle traverse et à laquelle il assiste impuissant.

-         Je ne peux la guider car mes paroles ne l’atteignent plus. Mais vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour elle, dit Gorgo.

-         Dites-moi ce que je peux faire, je suis prêt à tout pour l’aider.

-         Elle m’entend plus mais votre voix lui parvient encore comme un murmure porté par les vents.

-         Pourquoi ?

-         Car mon maître vous aime, du moins autant qu’un cœur rongé par la culpabilité puisse aimer.

Yoshiko tremble et sa peau se couvre de sueurs froides. Kakashi relève ses couvertures en la bordant comme un enfant malade après avoir placé sa main sur son front brûlant.

-         Je pensais que vous ne pouviez pas vous matérialiser dans le monde réel.

Les yeux de Gorgo s’illuminent d’une étincelle moqueuse et Kakashi lève un œil à moitié endormi.

Il est allongé sur son lit d’hôpital. Sakura avait insisté pour qu’il soit placé dans la même chambre que Yoshiko. Les murs blancs de cette chambre sans âme lui procure une sensation terriblement oppressante. Il se relève en ignorant la douleur qui le parcourt de part en part et voit la couverture de laine rouge encore au pied du lit. Il se met debout doucement et de nouveau replace les couvertures. Il tire un fauteuil devant le lit, s’enfonce dans le cuir souple et glisse sa main dans la sienne. Le contact avec sa paume glacée le fait frissonner.

-         Yoshiko, par où commencer ? Dès le premier jour où je t’ai vu, tu m’as impressionné. Je venais de perdre mon père et tous me regardaient soit avec dégoût, j’étais le fils de celui qui avait trahi les règles sacrées des shinobis ou pire avec pitié. Mais pas toi. Depuis que je suis devenu chunin à 6 ans, tous me regardent comme un génie, comme un prodige. Mais pas toi…

Tu m’as même pris un peu de haut, tu m’as montré mes limites, tu plaçais toujours la barre un peu plus haute, un vrai challenge de se maintenir à ta hauteur. Si je faisais un pas vers toi, tu en faisais deux en avant et te payais le luxe de me dire que je traînais en route ! Et le pire c’est que tu avais les moyens de tes prétentions. T’imagines pas à quel point tu pouvais m’énerver à cette époque…

Réussir la technique de mon maître n’était pas aussi important que maîtriser une technique que tu accomplissais si facilement. Je n’ai jamais pu y arriver mais c’est pas faute d’avoir essayé ! J’ai inventé le chidori comme un pendant au rasengan de mon maître _,_ de _ton_ rasengan. C’était pour me maintenir à ton niveau que j’ai toujours essayé d’utiliser mon sharingan au maximum de ses capacités.

Quand tu es devenue ANBU, les horreurs dont tu as été témoin t’ont tellement affectées que nous nous sommes éloignés. Tu te renfermais un peu plus chaque jour dans la culpabilité et le désespoir. Et lorsque mon maître, ton frère, est mort, tu t’es jetée à corps perdu dans toutes les missions tordues, comme si tu cherchais à défier la mort elle-même.

Ta fuite éperdue devant la sombre réalité, tes gestes suicidaires, je ne te reconnaissais plus. J’ai tenté de faire revenir à la raison plus d’une fois, sans succès. Tu as enchaîné les missions les plus désespérées en perdant un à un tes équipiers, mais toi tu revenais toujours. Tu disais que même la mort ne voulait pas de toi. Je me souviens encore du jour où tu m’as dit pourquoi tu donnais des surnoms à tous tes équipiers et ta réponse m’a glacé les sangs.

_A quoi ca sert de retenir les noms de ceux qui seront morts dans si peu de temps. Et si les Dieux sont miséricordieux, c’est moi dont on oubliera le nom au plus vite._

Et puis un jour, tu t’es reprise, toute seule. Tu voulais obtenir le droit de t’occuper du fils de ton frère, tu étais prête à te battre pour lui. Tu as mis une telle énergie, une telle volonté que tu t’es sortie seule de cette spirale sans fin.

Et tu es venue me voir avec ton projet. Quand je t’ai demandé pourquoi tu avais besoin de mon aide, tu m’as répondu que j’étais la seule personne que tu connaissais que tu considérais comme ton égal et capable de survivre à toutes les situations. J’étais flatté car je n’ai jamais eu l’impression d’être à ton niveau et en même temps déçu car j’aurais souhaité que ce soit aussi un peu pour moi et moi seul…

Réunir les meilleurs éléments au sein d’une équipe d’ANBUs peu ordinaire n’a pas été de tout repos. Nous avons cherchés les éléments les plus singuliers pour créer une équipe à ton image. Et cette équipe était la meilleure de toutes et aussi la plus décalée. Ces deux ans même s’ils se sont terminés aussi tragiquement ont été les plus lumineux dans cette vie si terne qui est la mienne.

Et maintenant, je peux te le dire, si je suis resté dans l’équipe sept, c’est uniquement pour toi. Quel intérêt de faire partie d’une équipe ou même de la diriger si tu n’y étais pas ?

Je ne supporterai pas te perdre à nouveau.

Kakashi serre la main de Yoshiko :

-         Reviens.

 

Sakura retient sa respiration. Elle sortait de la chambre de Naruto et avait entendu le bruit du fauteuil que Kakashi avait poussé près du lit de Chance. Elle avait été attirée par les premiers mots prononcés par son maître. Elle avait tenté de s’éloigner mais elle avait été comme envoûtée par la voix d’un timbre inhabituel de son maître. Elle ne s’est pas trompée sur les véritables sentiments de Kakashi envers Chance. Mais à vrai dire la seule qui est totalement aveugle à cette réalité n’est autre que l’intéressée elle-même.

Elle ouvre doucement la porte pour découvrir Kakashi endormi dans le fauteuil de la chambre qui tient fermement la main de Yoshiko. Son cœur est troublé par les mots de son maître et avant de refermer la porte, elle espère que Chance puisse un jour les entendre.

 

Puis elle se dirige vers la chambre de Sasuke. Ils ont combattus ensemble et pour la première fois, il l’a traité en égal. Elle se doit d’au moins vérifier que sa convalescence se passe bien. En entrouvrant la porte doucement, elle constate sa respiration régulière et qu’il n’a ni fièvre ni complications. Son regard est attiré par son katana qui est posé sagement au pied du lit. Elle en effleure le fourreau d’un doigt avant de découvrir, posée dans un coin, soigneusement pliées dans une sacoche de cuir fatigué les fameuses lettres du frère de Sasuke. Ces écrits pour lesquels il a ravalé sa fierté et était revenu au Village, pour lesquels il s’est battu contre Yoshiko. La curiosité est plus forte que sa prudence et elle déplie soigneusement les feuilles et se laisse happer par les premiers mots.

Sans s’en rendre compte, elle se laisse entraîner dans les pensées d’Itachi. Elle découvre avec étonnement les membres de l’équipe sept de Chance, rigole cinq minutes devant les surnoms dont Chance avait affublé aussi bien Maître Gaï qu’Itachi, imagine assez bien la colère de Sasuke devant la note laconique de Chance qui interrompt le récit, frissonne devant l’enchaînement implacable des évènements tragiques qui ont menés à cet acte irréversible qui marqua à jamais la vie de Sasuke et de son frère.

Lorsqu’elle lève enfin les yeux, les heures se sont envolées, les premiers rayons du soleil filtrent déjà à travers les volets de cette chambre d’hôpital et elle constate avec stupeur que le regard silencieux de Sasuke est posé sur elle.

-         Pardon, je suis tellement désolée, je n’aurais pas dû…

-         Ce n’est pas grave.

-         Je n’ai pas pu m’arrêter…

-         Moi aussi, j’ai bien failli tout lire d’une traite si Chance n’avait pas mis son grain de sel.

-         Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi tu tenais tant à les récupérer. Mais tu ne l’as pas lu en entier.

-         Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

-         Les dernières pages sont les seules qui ne portent aucune marque, aucune trace de manipulation…

-         C’était au dessus de mes forces.

Et totalement compréhensible, pense-t-elle. Le récit du massacre de mon clan par mon unique grand frère ne m’aurait pas non plus enchanté. Cependant, il y a dans ces mots la raison pour laquelle Itachi l’a poussé à la haine. Il y a un message dans ses dernières pages d’Itachi pour son petit frère et elle espére sincèrement qu’il aurait un jour le courage de poser ses yeux sur ses dernières pages.

Sakura repense aux paroles de Naruto le jour où Chance lui avait demandé de rejoindre sa nouvelle équipe.

_Sasuke et toi n’avaient jamais vraiment été amis. Un ami c’est quelqu’un que l’on connaît et que l’on accepte. Toi tu l’avais accepté avant même de le connaître. Tu n’as jamais vu la tristesse et la solitude qui régnait dans sa vie parce que…_

-         Qui aurait crû que quelqu’un ait un jour surnommé ton génie de frère Newbie…

-         Et Maître Kakashi Neige…

-         Et Maître Gaï monstre vert !

Le sourire de Sasuke semble sortir d’un passé lointain, celui où ils faisaient encore parti de leur propre équipe sept.

-         Ils se ressemblent assez, Chance et Naruto, ajoute Sakura. Ils ont le même amour de la hiérarchie et la même présence.

-         Je ne sais pas… Chance est aussi manipulatrice que Naruto est franc et sincère envers les autres.

-         Tu ne l’aimes pas beaucoup…

-         Elle m’a forcé à ravaler toute fierté et à m’incliner, elle m’a forcé à revenir et à me ridiculiser devant tout le monde.

-         Elle t’a surtout forcé à ouvrir les yeux.

Sasuke reste silencieux une minute perdu dans ses pensées.

-         Tu as peut-être raison…

Sakura serait bien pu tomber de haut si elle n’était pas déjà assise. Sasuke Uchiha admet qu’elle a peut-être raison. A cet instant, sa décision est prise. Elle va donner une nouvelle chance à Sasuke, elle essaierait de le connaître et peut-être de l’accepter un jour comme ami. Elle se lève doucement et replace avec beaucoup de précaution les précieuses lettres d’Itachi.

-         Tu devrais les lire ses dernières pages…

 

 

Soudain, Kakashi sent une pression sur sa main. Il se réveille en sursaut et voit Yoshiko s’agiter.

-         Yoshiko !

Il attrape fermement ses bras. Elle se débat en proie à panique aussi soudaine que violente. Il la plaque contre le lit pour calmer ses mouvements chaotiques. La respiration haletante, elle ouvre des yeux terrorisés. Kakashi raffermit son emprise sur Yoshiko en lui parlant doucement :

-         Tout va bien Yoshiko, c’est fini. Tout va bien…

Puis ses tremblements cessent et elle pose ses yeux effrayés sur lui. Lentement il la calme. Ils sont tous rentrés, ils sont tous vivants. Madara est mort. Tous les membres de l’équipe sont vivants. La terreur qui faisait trembler son regard clair s’éteint doucement comme un feu mourrant.

-         Je veux sortir d’ici, dit-elle d’une voix faible, je dois sortir d’ici…

Kakashi est tellement soulagé de la voir enfin ouvrir les yeux qu’il oublie un moment qu’il est encore trop mal en point pour faire ce qu’il s’apprête à faire. Il passe un bras derrière son dos et un bras sous ses jambes pour la soulever doucement.

-         A vos ordre Chef, lui murmure-t-il à l’oreille.

Il ouvre la fenêtre et saute par la fenêtre Yoshiko dans les bras et l’amène à l’endroit où ils s’entraînaient enfants. Sentant ses forces faiblirent, il se cale contre un arbre et se laisse tomber doucement sur le sol sans pour autant lâcher Yoshiko. Elle tremble de froid. Il resserre son étreinte en passant ses deux bras autour de sa taille. Il savoure le contact de sa peau sur la sienne. Dieu merci, les chemises de l’hôpital sont aussi fines que courtes, pense-t-il.

-         J’ai entendu ta voix, dit Yoshiko, calmement.

Kakashi se crispe mais n’a pas le temps de rougir…

-         Je ne comprenais pas tes mots, mais je sentais que tu m’appelais. C’est ta voix qui m’a fait revenir.

Elle n’avait rien écouté de ses paroles. C’est le moment idéal pour lui parler mais de nouveau les mots lui manquent.

-         Tu m’as tellement manqué pendant ces cinq ans, dit Yoshiko d’une voix si faible qu’il doit tendre l’oreille pour l’entendre…

Il manque de sursauter lorsqu’il sent sa tête s’affaisser contre son épaule et ses cheveux effleurer son cou au rythme de sa respiration régulière. Elle s’est endormie et il a été encore une fois trop lâche pour lui parler.

 


	35. Première nuit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un chapitre qui va vous surprendre un peu, je pense… ou peut-être pas tant que ça.  
> Je fais une jolie entorse à mon leitmotiv « au plus près du manga », mais cette scène est tout de même cohérente avec l’histoire. Elle possède d’ailleurs plusieurs références avec d’autres chapitres dont une très subtile (vous avez droit à mon plus grand respect si vous la trouvez !). Disons que je me suis laissée cette porte ouverte depuis un bout de temps.

**Première nuit**

 

 

La soirée s’est passée dans une atmosphère des plus détendues et chaleureuses. J’ai presque réussi à contrôler ses pulsions qui me poussent de plus en plus aveuglément à la dévorer des yeux, à imaginer passer la main dans ses cheveux, à plonger mes yeux dans les siens.

Naruto a passé toute la soirée à lui poser des questions sur son père et son équipe sept et Yoshiko a répondu de bonne grâce. Elle a toujours eu un talent certain pour envoûter son auditoire avec ses anecdotes farfelues et même Gaï l’a écouté sans l’interrompre ou en rajouter. Elle ne m’a d’ailleurs pas beaucoup épargné dans ses histoires.

Mais plus les secondes s’égrenent inexorablement, plus le désir que j’éprouve me ronge les sangs et s’installe petit à petit dans ma tête détruisant méthodiquement les restes de ma raison.

Puis l’heure avançant, tous prennent congés les uns après les autres nous laissant seuls, face à face.

-          Je pense que je devrais y aller aussi.

Honnêtement, je ne sais pas comment je fais pour sortir cette phrase aussi calmement quand elle me fixe de ses yeux si clairs. Nul ne devrait pas avoir le droit de regarder ainsi les gens avec de tels yeux, totalement déloyal. Depuis cette nuit à l’hôpital, nous n’avons pas parlé. Enfin rien qui ne dépasse un simple bonjour au revoir. Et il faut bien avouer que c’est entièrement de ma faute.

Je m’apprête à sortir quand elle me retient par le bras. Ce simple contact me fait frémir.

-          Je crois qu’on a des choses à se dire, Kakashi.

Je me retourne vers elle. Des choses à se dire… C’est sûr mais pas ce soir. En temps normal, je suis obligé d’utiliser une grande partie de mon énergie pour m’empêcher de m’emparer de ses lèvres qui hypnotisent mon regard. Mais ce soir, je dois mobiliser toute mon attention pour ne pas la plaquer contre le mur et lui arracher ses vêtements. Alors parler…

-          Pas ce soir.

C’est à peu près les seuls mots que je suis capable d’articuler. Je suis déjà en train de prendre mes jambes à mon cou quand je l’entends murmurer.

-          Reste.

 

Une fois rentré chez moi, je tremble de honte et de rage. Ce n’est pas ce que je ressens pour elle qui me fait honte même si la force de mes sentiments et du désir qui dévore mon âme m’effraie. Non, c’est pour ce que j’ai fait cette nuit là, il y a maintenant 8 ans. Je ne pourrais jamais toucher Yoshikosans lui en avoir parlé. Et elle ne pourra jamais me le pardonner. Je suis maudit. J’ai tellement honte de ce que j’ai fait cette nuit là. Mais ce qui me terrifie le plus c’est que je ne peux y repenser sans avoir les nerfs à fleur de peau et l’adrénaline qui pulse dans mes veines. Le souvenir de cette nuit me trouble encore profondément, cette part sombre de mon être que je n’arrive pas à museler quand elle est si proche de moi grandit un peu plus chaque jour. Et malgré la situation dans laquelle cette terrible erreur me plonge aujourd’hui, je n’arrive pas à la regretter.

Je sens une goutte de sueur froide s’insinuer le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Il me faut une bonne douche froide pour tenter de calmer mes sens. Lorsque l’eau glacée s’écoule, je sais que ces souvenirs vont revenir me hanter. Je les attends autant que je les redoute. Elle ne me pardonnera jamais. Je ferme les yeux en me laissant envahir par la seule chose qui me restera d’elle quand elle saura.

 

Ce jour-là, son maître m’avait averti personnellement du cauchemar que venait de vivre Yoshiko. C’était la première fois qu’elle dirigeait une équipe d’ANBU, c’était l’une de ses premières missions avec son équipe, elle avait enfin abandonné ses désirs suicidaires. Mais de nouveau la mission avait mal tournée. Mal tournée, un doux euphémisme pour dire que tous ses équipiers étaient morts et qu’encore une fois, elle avait été la seule à s’en sortir.

Toute la scène semble se dérouler de nouveau devant mes yeux.

Elle est blessée mais s’est enfuie de l’hôpital. Je n’ai eu aucun mal à la trouver, recroquevillée sur elle-même sur ce terrain où nous nous étions si souvent entraînés enfants. 

Elle a catégoriquement refusé que je la ramène à l’hôpital alors je l’ai porté jusqu’à chez elle. Inerte, le regard vide, elle s’est laissée faire. Une fois chez elle, je la dépose le plus délicatement possible sur le sofa. Ses vêtements sont en lambeaux et couverts de sang. Je dois voir l’état de ses blessures et j’ai commencé à lui enlever sa tunique. Elle proteste. Ses mots me reviennent encore parfaitement en mémoire.

-          Ce n’est pas mon sang. C’est _leur sang_. C’est tout ce qu’il me reste d’ _eux_. Ne me l’enlève pas. Pas tout de suite…

Elle ne pleure pas, seul son regard exprime une infinie tristesse. Mais j’insiste :

-          Tu es blessée Yoshiko. Soit tu te laisses faire, soit je t’amène de ce pas à l’hôpital.

Cette simple menace la fait capituler et je déchire les restes de sa tunique, renonçant à essayer de l’enlever autrement. Je constate une profonde blessure qui saigne encore à chacun de ses mouvements et de nombreuses écorchures sans gravités.

Mais à mesure que j’examine ses blessures, je ne peux m’empêcher de sentir monter un trouble que je contrôle difficilement quand je vois se dessiner ses côtes sous cette peau blanche, la douce courbe de ses seins encore emprisonnés sous des bandages poisseux de sang.

-          Il faut que je t’amène tout de suite à l’hôpital. Il n’y a pas de discussion possible Yoshiko, cette blessure est sérieuse.

-          Je t’en prie, non. Demain, mais pas ce soir...

-          Alors il faut au moins nettoyer et panser tes blessures.

Elle acquiesce d’un air absent. Je lui enlève le bas de son uniforme et découvre avec horreur une violente déchirure qui parcourt toute sa jambe. Puis je m’arme de courage et ma main tremble en déroulant un à un ses bandages emplis de sang qui dévoilent doucement ses seins. Je sens cette part sombre de mon être s’emparer de ma tête, de mes pensées et je reste un peu trop longtemps à la contempler. Le désir et l’envie commencent à me faire divaguer.

Je fais un effort surhumain pour me concentrer à nouveau sur ses blessures. Elle est couverte de sang des pieds à la tête. Il n’y a qu’une chose à faire, la passer sous la douche. Je la porte dans mes bras jusque dans la salle de bain. La sentir si fragile dans mes bras me fait tourner la tête et j’ai peur de ce désir qui me noue les entrailles.

Je me débarrasse de mon t-shirt et de mon masque puis l’amène jusque dans la douche en la tenant encore fermement dans mes bras. Elle est presque nue dans mes bras et l’odeur de sa peau mélangée à l’effluve métallique du sang me monte à la tête. Sa peau si douce contre la mienne fait couler un feu violent dans mes veines et ma respiration s’emballe quand je sens ses seins se presser contre mon torse.

Du haut de mes dix-sept ans, je n’en mène pas large car je n’ai encore jamais serré une jeune fille nue dans mes bras. Surtout pas une jeune fille que j’admire et que, même si je ne me l’avoue pas encore, j’aime de toute mon âme.

Je fais volontairement couler de l’eau glacée sur nos deux corps. Elle ne proteste même pas et lève sa tête vers moi. Les gouttes perlent sur ses yeux telle des larmes sinueuses qui fuient le long de ses joues. Je regarde l’eau qui ruisselle sur sa peau en épousant chacune de ses formes avec envie. Tandis que je lutte pour ne pas m’emparer de ses lèvres, elle semble enfin avoir repris un peu conscience. Elle me fixe d’un regard si profond qu’il semble me transpercer.

-          La Mort est une déesse aussi belle que cruelle. Un jour, j’ai croisé son regard et je l’ai effrayé. Depuis elle se venge en m’ignorant et en tuant un à un tous ceux qui me sont proches.

Elle m’agrippe le bras avec une force qui me surprend et l’eau qui coule se teinte un peu plus de rouge. Elle m’oblige à me rapprocher d’elle et à me perdre un peu plus dans le bleu si pur de ses yeux.

-          Alors toi, dit-elle d’une voix si calme qu’elle me fait trembler, plus que quiconque devrait me laisser me vider de mon sang ici même et fuir loin très loin d’ici, très loin de moi.

J’allais lui dire de taire ses réflexions ridicules mais je n’ai pas pu. J’ai écarté d’un geste lent ses cheveux blonds détrempés qui dissimulaient son visage et l’ai embrassé désespérément, laissant toutes mes pulsions, mon désir brûlant s’exprimer. Surprise, elle m’a laissé faire. Que pouvait-elle faire d’autre, elle ne tenait même pas debout sans mon aide.

Jamais, je ne te laisserai. Je t’aime et te désire avec une telle force que cela me terrifie.

Voilà ce que je voulais lui dire. Au lieu de ça, je l’ai sorti de la douche et porté jusqu’à son lit, incapable plus longtemps de faire taire cette envie qui l’emporte sur ma raison. Le sang, l’eau qui ruissellent sur son corps, ses blessures qui parsèment sa peau blanche, tout cela me fait trembler. J’enfouis ma tête dans son cou, inspirant à pleins poumons cette odeur de fruit sucré et de sang qu’exhale sa peau et murmure à son oreille :

-          Si tu ne me dis pas de partir maintenant, je ne réponds plus de moi…

Elle me regarde et tremble. Elle ouvre la bouche sans prononcer aucun mot. Peut-être n’ais-je rien entendu car je ne voulais rien entendre.

Alors j’ai abandonné le peu de volonté qui maintenait encore un semblant d’ordre dans ma tête et je monte sur le lit après m’être rapidement débarrassé de tout ce tissu qui m’encombre. Le simple contact de sa peau sur la mienne attise une chaleur enivrante qui envahit tout mon corps et je couvre sa peau meurtrie de mes baisers. Je prends ses seins dans mes mains en les massant le plus délicatement possible, pressé par l’urgence de mon désir. Yoshiko gémit et je prie que ce soit de plaisir et non de douleur devant la volonté implacable de ma folie.

Je m’empare à nouveau de ses lèvres. Cette fois je force le passage menant à sa bouche qui cède devant mon empressement fiévreux et en explore chaque recoin sans retenue. Mes mains se perdent dans ses cheveux encore gorgés d’eau et de sang. Ses yeux sont fermés et ses mains restent sagement le long de son corps. Est-elle dégoûtée? Trop blessée pour bouger ? Je me sens tout puissant devant celle qui m’a toujours dominé et j’en tire un plaisir coupable qui m’envoûte autant qu’il me dégoûte.

Je n’en peux plus et retire un peu trop brusquement cet unique bout de tissu qui la couvre encore. Elle tremble encore plus mais même si elle me dit clairement d’arrêter, je ne crois pas que j’en serai capable. J’aventure un doigt dans cette intimité humide et soyeuse qui me rend complètement fou. Puis je me penche sur elle et fais passer doucement ma langue. Mes va et vient d’abord lents puis plus rapides la font vibrer. Elle crispe et écarte un peu plus ses jambes. Chacun de ses gémissements et sa respiration qui s’accélère m’électrisent. Je me sens prêt à exploser sous la pression du feu qui court sous ma peau. J’agrippe de mes mains ses seins sans plus aucune délicatesse, plaque ma bouche sur son ventre si plat et remonte lentement prendre possession de se lèvres frémissantes lorsque je commence à pénétrer en elle. J’essaye d’être le plus délicat possible, mais cette sensation qui s’empare de moi me prend de cours. J’aimerai pouvoir lui dire que je l’aime mais mes lèvres comme ses yeux restent closes. Je ne pensais pas être capable de me perdre encore plus. Mon regard se voile de rouge et je me rends compte que sans le vouloir mon sharingan flamboie dans mon œil gauche.

Et c’est là que je comprends que j’ai un moyen de m’en sortir sans dommage, ni pour elle ni pour moi. Surtout pour moi…

 

J’ai utilisé mon sharingan et je lui ai fait tout oublier de cette nuit qui hante encore mes rêves.

 

Et cette nuit, c’est le même désir qui coule comme un flot de lave en fusion dans mes veines. J’ai peur de cette partie de moi que j’ai toujours appris à maîtriser excepté en sa présence. Jamais elle me pardonnera d’avoir ainsi profité de la situation, d’avoir abusé d’elle alors qu’elle était blessée et perdue dans sa douleur d’avoir perdu ses équipiers.

Je me hais avec une force que je ne contrôle pas…

 

On frappe à ma porte. En pleine nuit, ce doit être important. De toute façon, je suis prêt à accepter n’importe quelle mission tordue qui m’obligerait à penser à autre chose qu’à elle, ne serait-ce que pour cinq minutes. J’enfile rapidement un pantalon, un t-shirt et mon masque et ouvre la porte.

-          Yoshiko…

 

Elle se tient devant mon porche, la colère irradiant de tout son être.

-          Tu m’invites à entrer ou tu préfères avoir cette discussion sur le pallier.

Honnêtement je préfère pas…

-          Si si bien sûr, entre.

Elle entre et sa simple présence envahit tout l’espace.

-          Tu pourrais me dire pourquoi tu m’évites ?

-          Je ne t’évite pas…

Même moi, je n’aurais pas été convaincu par le ton de ma propre voix.

-          Alors tu m’expliques ce que tu ne comprends pas dans le simple mot « reste ».

Yoshiko se tient beaucoup trop prêt de moi à mon goût et je sens sa volonté faiblir. Je ne sais que répondre devant ce regard si clair.

-          Pourtant la première fois, tu l’avais bien compris ce simple mot.

-          La première fois…

-          Laisse tomber, dit-elle en tournant les talons.

-          Attends, Yoshiko ! Dis-je en la rattrapant par l’épaule.

Une lueur d’affolement que je n’ai pas si souvent vu chez Yoshiko brille dans ses yeux lorsque je l’empêche de sortir et la force à me faire face. Elle recule d’un pas et se heurte à la porte entrouverte.  

-          Tu pensais vraiment que tu pouvais m’enlever un tel souvenir aussi facilement, dit-elle en détournant les yeux. Tout m’est revenu par brides. J’ai commencé à avoir des visions terriblement réalistes, des rêves éveillés d’une intensité qui me faisaient trembler. C’était effrayant et en même temps terriblement _excitant_ … Je croyais être devenue folle. Et un jour, j’ai compris que tout était _réel_.

Je dévisage Yoshiko avec stupeur.

-          Tu aurais du me haïr…

-          Je l’ai fait, un temps. Puis j’ai préféré croire que tu avais juste assouvi le fantasme de n’importe quel gamin de dix-sept ans pas très regardant sur ce qui pouvait lui tomber sous la main.

-          Pas du tout ! Absolument pas !  J’avais honte de moi, tellement honte.

-          C’est bien ce que je craignais… Ca m’arrangeait dans un sens de faire comme si rien n’était jamais arrivé. J’ai préféré fuir, la réalité et Konoha…

-          Non, tu ne comprends pas. J’avais honte d’avoir abusé de la situation, de m’être imposé à la seule femme qui ait jamais compté dans ma vie. Je t’ai forcé la main cette nuit-là, je n’avais écouté que mes envies, j’étais devenu complètement fou.

-          Pourtant, tu m’avais demandé si je voulais que tu partes et je t’ai répondu.

-          Je n’ai jamais entendu ta réponse.

-          Reste, c’est ce que je t’ai dit cette nuit-là, dit-elle en baissant la tête.

Je souris. Reste, c’est ce qu’elle m’avait dit lors de leur première rencontre, c’est ce qu’elle m’avait dit ce soir. Peut-être la plus grande déclaration qu’elle me fera jamais, en tout cas la plus sincère. J’effleure du bout des doigts sa joue et tourne doucement son visage vers moi :

-          Tu te souviens du premier jour où tu as posé tes yeux dans les miens, ce jour-là, quand tu m’as demandé de fermer les yeux, je n’avais pas peur que tu m’embrasses… J’avais peur que tu ne le fasses pas.

Yoshiko plonge ses yeux dans les miens :

-          Ferme les yeux.

Garder les yeux clos quand je sens mon masque glisser et sa main qui caresse doucement ma peau est un supplice délicieux. Elle se rapproche et attarde ses doigts sur mes lèvres. Son odeur envahit mes sens et ses lèvres effleurent les miennes timidement avant de m’embrasser d’un baiser qui me coupe le souffle. Elle libère beaucoup trop tôt mes lèvres et j’ouvre les yeux. Le désir qui palpite dans ses yeux aussi intense que celui qui doit briller dans mon regard m’hypnotise un instant et je glisse ma main derrière elle pour refermer la porte dans son dos :

-          Reste.


	36. Nouveau Travail

**Nouveau travail**

 

C’est officiel, la mission est un succès et si tous les membres de l’équipe ne sont pas revenus indemnes, ils sont revenus vivants. Deux semaines après leur retour, tous peuvent se présenter pour un rapport final devant l’Hokage qui attend avec impatience de remplir tous les blancs de cette mission. Une fois arrivés devant la porte du bureau de Tsunade, deux ANBUs leur demandentde patienter quelques instants, l’Hokage reçoit un hôte de marque qui tient à leur adresser ses remerciements en personnes.

Shikamaru écarquille les yeux en voyant Temari et Kankuro se tenir non loin d’ici.

-          Garaa a tenu à venir en personne pour féliciter votre équipe pour avoir éliminer cet homme. Il a souvent été impliqué dans des événements qui ont grandement portés atteinte à notre pays, dit Temari

-          Et vous faîtes partis de l’escorte en quelque sorte, dit Shikamaru.

-          Pas tout à fait, réplique Kankuro en dévisageant Chance avec insistance.

Yoshiko blêmit une seconde. Le Kazekage est là… C’est plutôt mauvais signe, très mauvais signe pour elle.

Les deux ANBU l’extirpent de ses pensées en les introduisant dans le bureau de l’Hokage. Chance s’avance, dissimulant mal sa nervosité. Quand elle pose ses yeux sur le Kazekage, elle est tellement surprise qu’elle en oublie un temps ses craintes. L’enfant effrayant, empli de haine et de noirceur a fait place à un jeune homme calme et bienveillant. Lorsqu’elle voit le regard échangé entre Naruto et Gaara, elle comprend qu’il n’est pas étranger au changement. Perdue dans ses réflexions, elle débite un peu mécaniquement son compte-rendu de mission. Peu habituée à recevoir une quelconque approbation de ses retours de mission, elle ne fait pas vraiment attention aux discours de Tsunade et du Kazekage. Celui-ci s’approche d’elle et lui tend une main qu’elle prend d’un geste plus assuré qu’elle n’aurait cru.

-          Nous devons parfois affronter notre passé pour avancer…

-          Vous êtes prêts à faire comme si rien n’était jamais arrivé, répond Chance avec méfiance.

-          Non, mais je suis prêt à le regarder dans les yeux et l’accepter, dit-il avec un sourire désarmant.

Il salue rapidement tous les membres de l’équipe, s’attardant particulièrement avec Naruto.

-          Il semblerait que j’ai une nouvelle dette envers Konoha et envers toi.

-          C’est toujours intéressant que le Kazekage soit redevable au futur Hokage, dit-il en riant pour masquer sa gêne…

-          Je comprends, réplique Gaara sans une once de moquerie.

-          Avant de trop penser à tes rêves de grandeur, je te rappelle que c’est le pays du sable qui organise le prochain examen Chûnin Naruto, dit Kankuro.

-          On vous a d’ailleurs inscrit  _tous les deux,_ ajoute Temari en fixant Sasuke.

Sakura qui a passé l’examen chûnin depuis quelque temps maintenant ne peut s’empêcher de rire devant l’attitude abattue de ses deux équipiers et de Chance qui tombe des nues.

-          Naruto n’est que genin !

-          Il a jamais vraiment pris le temps de passer l’examen, dit Kakashi d’un air désabusé.

-          Ça va être une première, dit Shikamaru, deux genins qui se présentent à l’examen après avoir déjà accomplis plusieurs missions de rang S.

-          Vous croyez qu’on peut demander de se faire envoyer au pays du sable, histoire de superviser l’examen, dit Lee avec un grand sourire.

-          Je crois qu’on nous doit bien ça. J’ai vraiment hâte de voir ça ! ajoute Sakura.

 

A peine sortis du bureau de Tsunade, Shikamaru à qui l’étrange échange entre Chance et le Kazekage n’avait pas échappé demande :

-          C’était quoi ce message codé entre vous…

-          Il y a cinq ans, j’ai été envoyé en mission d’infiltration dans le pays du sable…

-          Et alors ?

-          Mon premier ordre de mission était d’éliminer Gaara.

-          Visiblement pas ton plus grand succès, ironise Kakashi…

-          Kakashi ! C’est quand même le Kazekage dont on parle !

-         Ça aurait été une grande perte si tu avais réussi, dit Naruto. C’est un grand Kazekage…

-          Il est  _devenu_  un grand Kazekage. Il y a cinq ans, c’était un enfant narcissique, violent avec le meurtre aux fond des yeux qui terrorisait autant Konoha que son propre village. Je ne sais pas comment tu t’y es pris, mais je sens que tu n’es pas étranger à cet  _incroyable_  changement.

Chance fixe Naruto avec le plus grand sérieux :

-          Toi aussi tu seras un grand Hokage, digne de ton père.

 

 

Quelques jours plus tard, Yoshiko reçut à nouveau une convocation de Tsunade. Elle se doute un peu de la teneur de ce nouvel entretien avec l’Hokage. Une fois arrivée dans son bureau, Tsunade la scrute un instant en silence :

-          Yoshiko… Tu débarques alors que ça fait cinq ans que tout le monde te croyait morte et à peine arrivée, tu as plus d’autorité que moi sur mes meilleurs éléments, tu montes ton équipe, fais revenir Sasuke, accomplit une mission que tous pensait impossible… Alors tu cherches quoi ? Toi aussi « tu veux devenirHokage un jour » dit-elle en reprenant mi-ironique, mi-sérieuse les intonations de Naruto.

Yoshiko écarquille les yeux une seconde et éclate de rire avant de se reprendre devant l’air sérieux de l’Hokage

-          Je ne pensais même pas m’en sortir vivante de cette mission alors je n’avais pas vraiment de but caché, surtout pas aussi grandiose… Devenir Hokage n’est et ne sera jamais une possibilité pour moi.

-          Pourquoi ? On pourrait te le proposer un jour, tu ne serais pas un mauvais choix. Tu en as les capacités et tu possèdes beaucoup des qualités que possédait ton frère.

Être Hokage est un travail pour les rêveurs qui ont les capacités d’assumer leurs rêves. Il y a bien longtemps que je ne rêve plus, pense-t-elle.

-          Je fais encore des cauchemars sur la montagne de papiers qui poursuivait Minato, y a beaucoup trop de paperasses dans ce travail, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Tsunade ne peut s’empêcher d’acquiescer, pour une fois elles sont d’accords.

-          Alors tu veux faire quoi ? Redevenir ANBU ? Tu pourrais facilement diriger une section, mais j’ai comme l’idée que ça ne te plairait pas…

-          Je n’ai aucune envie de redevenir ANBU. Mais il y a une chose que j’aimerai faire… 

 

Yoshiko est impatiente, elle n’a même pas pris la feuille que lui tend Tsunade. Quel intérêt d’apprendre des noms dont elle ne se servirait pas ? Quant à leurs capacités, elle s’en fera rapidement sa propre opinion. Les avoir observés depuis cinq bonnes minutes est des plus instructifs. Elle en a déjà beaucoup appris, du moins assez pour leur avoir a tous trouvé un surnom adéquat.

Le jeune garçon sur la droite est une boule de nerf qui virevolte dans tous les sens avec une énergie inépuisable. Il lui rappelle Flamme avec ses cheveux blonds et elle aime l’éclat qui brille dans ses yeux à chaque fois qu’une idée lui traverse l’esprit.

-          Tu crois qu’elle va arriver un de ses jours, une demi-heure de retard … Ça commence bien. Et c’est comment d’ailleurs son nom…

-          Maître Yoshiko, idiot et tu ferais mieux d’avoir un peu de respect pour ton futur chef !

Le deuxième membre de sa future équipe a les cheveux aussi noirs que la peau blanche et les yeux clairs. Il est d’un naturel très calme et la seule chose qui semble le faire sortir de ses gonds est son co-équipier blondinet. Ses yeux d’un bleu limpide s’assombrissent alors jusqu’à devenir presque noir. Un tandem qui risque d’être intéressant, pense-t-elle. Il lui fait penser à un océan calme pouvant se déchaîner en une seconde sous la fureur des éléments.

-          Ben si elle veut du respect, elle ferait bien d’arriver à l’heure.

-          Mon père m’a dit qu’on avait de la chance de l’avoir comme capitaine, que c’est…

-          On s’en fout de ce qu’il dit ton père, j’en ai marre d’attendre.

Pendant que les deux gamins sont à deux doigts d’en venir aux poings, le troisième membre de l’équipe les observe en silence avec un air désabusé. Ses longs cheveux noirs et son regard transperçant ne font aucun doute sur ses origines, une vraie Hyûga.

-          Vous êtes plus stupide l’un que l’autre. Elle est là, dit-elle en tournant son byakugan vers moi, depuis au moins cinq minutes. Mais pourquoi je suis dans une telle équipe de cinglés…

Elle est du genre solitaire, elle est aussi à prendre au sérieux malgré son jeune âge. Avec son regard froid, elle lui fait penser à un oiseau de proie, un aigle. Elle l’a repéré mais n’a pas jugé utile de le dire à ses futurs équipiers. Le travail d’équipe n’allait pas être son point fort.

Ils allaient devoir les mériter leurs surnoms… Pour le moment, Newbie un, deux et trois feront amplement l’affaire, pense-t-elle avec un certain amusement. Elle s’avance vers sa nouvelle équipe, deux clochettes d’argent teintant dans l’une de mes poches.

 

Un peu plus loin, Sakura, Sasuke et Naruto observent la scène en silence se retenant à peine de rire devant les airs ahuris des trois jeunes ninjas lorsque Chance les a sommairement appelés Newbie un, deux et trois !

En reconnaissant le tintement des clochettes d’argents dans la poche de Yoshiko, ils ne peuvent s’empêcher de penser à leur première rencontre avec Maître Kakashi. 

Naruto jette un coup d’œil en coin envers ses deux anciens partenaires. Sakura a fait d’énormes efforts pour essayer d’accepter le retour de Sasuke. Elle allait même jusqu’à lui parler, quelque fois. En tout cas, elle ne le rembarrait plus à chaque fois qu’il ouvrait la bouche. C’est un progrès… De son côté, Sasuke a accepté de délaisser les quartiers lugubres de son ancien clan pour un petit appartement qui étrangement ne se trouve pas si loin de chez lui. Il va lui rendre visite assez souvent et s’il l’accuse le plus souvent de « squatter » son appart’ parce que le sien était trop en désordre pour y vivre, il n’est pas mécontent de ses visites. Yoshiko lui rend aussi visite assez régulièrement.

Lorsqu’il leur a proposé d’aller voir la nouvelle équipe qu’allait allègrement torturer Chance, ils ont acquiescé tous les deux exactement en même temps. Du coup, ils ont bien été obligé de venir, tous les deux…

-          Hinata m’attend pour l’entraînement et je suis déjà en retard !

-          Je croyais que tu maîtrisais déjà cette troisième étape Naruto…

-          Oui, heureusement qu’elle ne le sait pas… dit Naruto avec un grand sourire.

Ils regardent sans voix Naruto partir à toute vitesse et un lourd silence s’installe entre eux.

-          Je dois y aller aussi, dit Sakura.

-          Attends, je voulais te dire que tu avais eu raison de…

Sakura se retourne sans le laisser finir et le regarde en face sans une once de haine ou de colère pour la première fois depuis son retour.

-          C’est une tentative de trêve, demande-t-elle.

-          Et ça marche ?

-          Peut-être…

-          On pourrait essayer de redevenir _ami_ , dit-il d’une voix à peine audible.

-          On a jamais été ami, dit-elle d’un ton brusque.

Sasuke se renferme, il a baissé sa garde, et elle l’a frappé alors qu’il n’a plus aucune défense.

-         J’étais qu’une gamine stupide, j’étais amoureuse de toi uniquement parce que t’es, soyons honnête, terriblement mignon. Je n’ai jamais essayé de te connaître, de te comprendre, d’être ton ami. Mais aujourd’hui, j’ai grandi, je ne suis plus du tout aveuglée par quelque chose d’aussi superficiel et je veux bien essayer de devenir ton ami.

Sasuke tend sa main et se dit que les Dieux sont bien ironiques car il la trouve incroyablement belle lorsqu’elle sourit en acceptant son geste.

 

**Quelques mois  plus tard**

 

L’équipe de Yoshiko regarde non sans étonnement le célèbre ninja au sharingan débarquer avec l’air furieux et se mettre à crier sur leur chef qui n’a visiblement aucune envie de se laisser faire.

-          Tu ne peux pas accepter cette mission Yoshiko !

-          Depuis quand c’est toi qui décide pour moi quelle mission je dois accepter et quelle mission je dois refuser Kakashi !

-          Depuis que tu n’es plus seule en cause…

-          Ce n’est qu’une mission de routine, il n’y a aucun danger.

-         Yoshiko ! Tu sais comme moi que même une mission de routine peut comporter des risques.

-         Tu voudrais priver Éclat d’une vraie mission… On voit bien que c’est pas toi qui va l’avoir sur le dos si je le prive de cette mission, dit-elle avec ce petit sourire qui avait le don de le mettre hors de lui.

-         Yoshiko…

Il la regarde partir en soupirant. Il tourne les yeux vers la jeune Hyûga qui a l’air d’être plus éveillée que les deux autres :

-         Aigle, elle a déjà refusé la mission, je me trompe ?

La jeune fille lève un sourcil en entendant le surnom dont Maître Yoshiko l’a affublé. Mais finalement elle commence à s’y faire et cela ne lui déplait pas tant que ça. En tout cas c’est mieux que Newbie un.

-         Oui.

-         Je m’en doutais un peu…

-         Vous inquiétez pas, on fera attention à ce qu’elle ne fasse pas n’importe quoi, dit Aigle avec un sourire en coin.

-         Surtout dans son « état », ajoute Océan…

-         C’est quoi son état au juste, demande Éclat.

-         T’es vraiment trop bête ou tu le fais exprès, s’exclame Océan…

 


End file.
